Beginning
by Nirvana19
Summary: ALL AU. Prequel to 'Never Forget You'. Bo and Lauren had suffered through many hardships to build the life they have and also protect it from anyone who threatened to take it. But, don't you ever wonder how it all started? Find out!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So, here it is. The Never Forget You Prequel I've been working on. A quick shout out to the reader that gave me the idea, thank you! I had so much fun writing this. So, I hope you enjoy it as do the rest of you. Fair warning, we are jumping right in with this one.**

 **Don't let me keep you, have fun!**

* * *

 **Prologue**

 _All love stories start somewhere._

 _The tale of Bo and Lauren's love is a messy, complicated, tragic, frustrating, and tiring one. But at the end of it all, they found love, happiness, family, and an unbreakable bond like no other. But before all that came to pass, they started off as friends. With one of them harbouring feelings of intensity for the other without them even knowing._

 _Love stories never sail smoothly. But that also begs the question; just how rocky was theirs?_

* * *

 **Chapter** **1: The Beginning of Something Amazing**

 **McCorrigan Estate**

Bo was in the middle of a glorious cycle of sleep when she heard the blaring sound of her alarm clock sound off beside her. She rolled over, and slapped her hand down on the power button. Rolling back, she looked up at her ceiling. Today was meant to be a good day. She'd been plucking up the courage to do something for the last ten or so years of her life. And today was the day. She'd been in love with the girl next door since they were kids.

But never found the balls to do anything about it. The only reason she was doing it now, was because she learnt the girl she loved; Lauren, had made a deal with her Dad to start a new life somewhere far away from her.

Having been born into a dangerous Clan, things weren't always peachy for them. And Lauren wasn't one for this kind of life. She was a gentle soul. Odd, considering she was a scary Werewolf who fed on Human blood. But Bo didn't blame her for wanting out of this world. Bo herself had been being groomed to take over as Clan Leader from her Father ever since she learnt to talk. The Clan was all she knew.

She didn't see a life for her outside of it. So, with a little luck; she was hoping to persuade Lauren to stay. Even after Graduating as a fully-fledged Doctor. Because she was a genius. One of the reasons Bo loved her.

Speaking of love; Bo figured it was time to get to that. She jumped up from bed, going to her adjoining bathroom and taking a quick shower. Once she got dressed she ran downstairs, and just as she was turning to head to the kitchen she crashed into her Father. Spilling coffee all over his clean white shirt. "Oh my god, Dad! I'm so sorry! I didn't see you!"

She was so dead. She tried to help him wipe it but she had nothing. Luckily, her outfit didn't have a drop on it.

Jack McCorrigan smiled, looking down at his once clean shirt. Thankfully, his coffee wasn't that warm. "It's quite alright sweetie, I have other shirts. You seem to be in a hurry. Something the matter?"

Bo shook her head, "No, nothing. I just wanted to grab some breakfast and then head next door to see Dyson and Lauren. Like I do all the time, no biggie" she brushed off her nervousness.

But Jack saw through it. "You never were good at keeping secrets Bo. I take it this has something to do with the affections you hold for the youngest Thornwood?" He'd seen the way she looked at Lauren when their families got together.

"That obvious huh?" Bo saw him nod. "I just figured I should tell her how I feel before I miss my chance. Who knows, maybe I can convince her to stick around a while longer. I really don't want her to go" the thought of that scared the hell out of her.

Jack shrugged a shoulder, "Perhaps. But, just don't be disheartened if the outcome doesn't play out how you imagined. The last thing I want is for you to be broken-hearted. Okay?" He couldn't bare the sight of that.

Thankfully, Bo already knew she was in with a chance with Lauren. Thanks to her Succubus abilities, she could see people's auras. Lauren burned a little brighter when they were together. But, that wasn't a guaranteed _yes_. She had to guess it was due to the fact that Lauren was very guarded. She never let herself look vulnerable. She was strong. Another reason Bo was crazy for her.

"I think I'll be okay, thanks Dad. Sorry again, about the shirt" she really was sorry.

He waved a hand, "No harm done. But, in any case I must be on my way to change. I have a Clan meeting in half an hour. A Leader always has to look presentable. Good luck sweetie" he kissed her head, then went upstairs.

 **Thornwood Household**

Dyson had been holding in the secret of Bo's love for his sister, for at least a decade now. It was getting annoying. He had his own secrets to keep, let alone others. Honestly, he couldn't believe Lauren hadn't picked up on it already. It'd been so long. Clearly, she was only a Genius when it came to academia.

He knew Bo was coming by today, to hang out. Among other things. And as much as he promised that Lauren would be here with them; he only just got the news that his sister was cramming all day for her last midterm of the year before Graduation. He had to get her to drop it, which would prove difficult since she was a workaholic.

But he promised Bo he'd try. She just texted him and told him that once she had a bite to eat at home, she was going to drive to the grocery store to load up on snacks and drinks for them to have while they hung out, then she'd be right over. So, now it was Dyson's turn.

He passed by his sister's room about seven times, seeing her at her desk with her back to him. He didn't know what to say if he went in. How was he supposed to get her to drop her work load for the day?

Unfortunately, Lauren could sense him lurking. And it was annoying when she was trying to concentrate. "Either come in, or stay out! But whatever you do, make up your damn mind!" she'd had enough.

Dyson quickly slipped inside the room, "Sorry, didn't think you were alert" he began taking steps towards her desk, watching her type away at her computer.

"We're Werewolves Dyson…" Lauren reminded him, "… Awareness is kinda what we do. So, is there a specific reason why you're hovering outside my room? Or are you just bored?" she didn't get an answer from him, which just annoyed her more. "Look, whatever you want; just tell me! If it's money, take whatever you want from my purse and go away!"

He laughed, he'd done that a couple of times. "It's not, but thanks for the offer. I just figured you could take a break from working today. Bo and Kenzi will be by in a bit, we're gonna hang out for the day. You know, shoot some pool down in the basement, watch some movies, eat food that's not good for us. Sounds like fun, right?"

Their Father was a busy Doctor at their Clan's Clinic, so when he came home he liked to have the living room to himself so he could relax after a hard day's work with his Wife. He converted the basement into a den for his kids to use for movies, games, music, basically whatever they wanted.

But Lauren wasn't up to it, "Thanks for the offer, but I'm gonna pass. I've got way too much to do before Graduation. And you know, one of us has to amount to something" she finished the last sentence with a snicker.

She loved her brother, but Dyson was so lazy when it came to studying and other prospects. He lived the life of a sheltered Prince. She blamed her Mother. She always favoured him. But it wasn't so bad, Lauren was her Father's favourite. That was their balance.

"First of all, ouch!" he didn't care for that. "And second of all, you've been cooped up in here since Monday. It's now _Thursday_! You're gonna end up like a Zombie if you stay in here much longer. Come on, one day. What's it gonna hurt?" he almost had her.

Lauren shook her head. "Nope"

Damn, he thought he was so close. He thought of accidentally tipping her glass of water over her computer. But then she'd probably claw his face off, and his Father would have his head. No, it wasn't worth it. So, he was going to go with manipulation. He always guessed that his sister had a thing for Bo. He'd always catch her side glancing Bo from afar.

She might've been oblivious to Bo's feelings, but she wasn't to her own. "So uh, you're really planning on leaving this place behind then, huh?" he leaned against her desk, folding his arms.

"Yep, as soon as I get that diploma; I'm gone!" Lauren was looking forward to it.

He was a little hurt she wanted to leave so badly, but he was going to move passed that now. "So, you're cool with leaving all your friends behind?" she just told him she'd make new ones wherever she ended up. "What about Bo?" At the mention of her name, Lauren's stopped her incessant typing.

Ah Ha! He had her!

"What about her?" she spun around in her chair, looking at him.

He shrugged, "Well, you say you'll meet new friends wherever you go; which's probably true but, I doubt you'd meet anyone like her. I mean, you guys have been friends forever. We all have. Plus, I see the way you look at her now and again" he winked at her discreetly.

She frowned at him, blushing. "I don't look at her any differently than anyone else. Like you said, we're friends" she was feeling flustered. Why? What the hell was happening to her?

"But what if you could be more?" he raised his eyebrows. "Is that something you'd be interested in?" he pushed a little more.

"Why, did she say something?" Lauren referred to Bo. Why was he all of a sudden coming out with this now? Did Bo like her? And if so, why didn't she say anything? Why was she having this conversation with her brother? So many unanswered questions.

He shrugged again, "Maybe. Let's just say; if you were to go there with her, I think you'd find her receptive-" he paused, thinking of something. "Scratch that, _very receptive_ " he had to make it sound possible.

Lauren smiled to herself, "Me and Bo?" she thought about it. "Together? Like, as a couple?" she just laughed about it. "That's crazy D! We've known each other for years"

"Exactly!" he exclaimed. "If you ask me, that makes you the perfect match! Think about it, you already know everything there is to know about her. Her Dad likes you; Mom and Dad like _her_. And then there's Kenzi. She already thinks of you as another Sister. See? Perfect!"

Then Lauren's brain kicked in, and something came to mind. "So, if we're so perfect; then why hasn't Bo come to me herself and told me this?" she continued to frown at him. "Also, why're you butting your snout in? You hate meddling in people's relationships. Makes me think you're up to something, Brother"

"Me?" He stood straight, frightened. "No! Why would I meddle?"

Lauren also stood from her chair, approaching him as he continued to back up to the door. "I dunno, you tell me?" she took a few sniffs of him. "By the way, you reek of fear!" she pushed him up against the wall. "You wouldn't be trying to manipulate me into taking the day off, would you?"

Dyson shook his head; his sister was terrifying when she was pissed off. "No!" she pressed on an old shoulder injury of his. And he caved. "Okay, okay!" he cried for mercy. "I promised Bo you'd be hanging out with us today. She really wants you there"

"Why?" she pressed again.

"Because she loves you!" he yelled at her, unable to keep it in any longer. "She's loved you since we were kids. You know, for a genius; you're a little slow. How can you not see it?" He had to know if she was playing dumb.

Lauren was gobsmacked. "I just didn't…" she turned away, unable to fathom what he just told her. "… She really loves me?" he replied with a yes. "Huh, didn't see that coming. But, I will admit; you were right…" she turned back to him. "… I've always kind of had a thing for her too"

He didn't get chicks, why didn't they say what they were feeling? Wasn't that supposed to be a guy's problem? "Why've you never said anything?"

"She's a Succubus, Dyson!" Lauren exclaimed in frustration. "Think about it. She was the head cheerleader in High School, the popular girl, everyone was in love with her. I thought she just saw me as a friend. She's the hottest girl I've ever seen; why would she be interested in me?" she always put herself down in that aspect.

Dyson exhaled, he felt bad now. "She's not just interested Lauren…" he placed a hand on her shoulder with a smile. "… She loves you. And I know you've still got these plans to move away and start a new life but, that doesn't mean you can't do that together" he could see it happening.

"You think so?" Lauren wasn't so sure. Bo loved being in the Clan.

"I think, all that stuff can be worked out later but for right now; you guys need to find your lady balls and tell each other how you feel! Bottom line? I love you guys, and I want you both to be happy. Wouldn't it be better if that was with _each other_?" Dyson wanted them to be together.

Suddenly, his phone began to ring. It was Kenzi. "Hey? Are you guys coming over or not?" he heard Kenzi breathing heavily into the phone. "Kenz? Are you okay?" he didn't like this. "What?! Okay, calm down! We're on our way! Don't worry!" he hung up the phone.

"What? Dyson, what's wrong?" Lauren didn't like the look on his face.

He was panicking himself, "A speeding truck ran Bo's car off the road. She hit a telephone pole and it fell onto the hood. Kenzi said they're trapped and there're sparks everywhere. What'd we do?"

Lauren felt uneasy, like she couldn't breathe. She'd just learnt this information about Bo and now she might lose her. No. It wasn't happening. "Go find Jack! He's probably at the Clan meeting with Dad and the others. I'll go to Bo and Kenzi; where are they?"

"Twenty minutes away from the Grocery store. Just-" he didn't have time to finish his sentence because his sister had used her Werewolf speed to vanish. "Hurry" he said it anyway. Then went to find Bo's Father.

 **Crash Sight**

Kenzi was glad she got through to Dyson since her Father wasn't answering. Actually, she was glad she could get to her phone since the heavy telephone pole was crushing the front of the car. She felt blood run down her face, as well as a pain in her leg. "Bo?" she tried to wake her sister, but it was no use. "Bo? Come on!"

Listening in between the sparks, she heard someone calling her name. "Hello?" she heard the voice come closer, until suddenly, Lauren was beside her window. "Lauren! Thank god! Where's Dyson?" she didn't see him.

"He went to find your Dad. It's okay, I'm here!" Lauren looked over her, seeing Bo passed out. Suddenly, the fear of being rejected was nothing to the fear of losing her. "Can you move?" Kenzi replied with a no. "Okay, hang on!" she went to the end of the pole that wasn't sparking, and tried lifting with all her strength.

Lauren slumped over the end of it, breathing deeply. It was heavy. "Can you try and push it while I lift?" she called to Kenzi, but she replied she couldn't. Suddenly, Lauren saw the sparks from the pole start to catch fire with the engine. She couldn't give up. So, she dug down deep within herself.

And brought her Wolf to the surface, using her strength to lift the pole. Roaring, as she threw it to the side. When it was done, she went to Kenzi's door, pulling it off its hinges and getting her out. She ran her away from the car, already smelling the smoke.

Running back, she removed Bo's door. And just as she did, Bo was waking up. Blood running down her face from a large gash on her forehead. "Bo?" she had to get her out of here now. "It's okay, it's me. I got you; you're gonna be okay" she cut her seatbelt from her, then grabbed her.

"Lauren?" Bo was so out of it from hitting her head. "What happened?"

"Don't worry about anything…" Lauren got her out safely, then whooshed her over to where Kenzi sat on the side of the road. Just as she got there, Bo's car went up in flames. "… Thank god you guys are safe" she sat Bo down, finally taking a breath.

Kenzi's eyes were set on that flaming car. Realising just how lucky they were. "More like, thank god _you_ showed up! Few minutes more and we would've been kababs!" she couldn't believe it. Life really was short. Even for their kind. "I'm gonna try calling my Dad again"

While Kenzi limped away to try and call for assistance; Lauren checked Bo's head. She wasn't a Doctor yet, but she'd been going to work with her Father a lot. "I think you're gonna be okay, after a few stitches" she touched her head gently.

"You saved me" Bo stated.

"That's what genuinely happens when someone _needs_ saving. Kenzi called Dyson and when he told me, I ran right over. I'm so glad you're okay" Lauren smiled with tears in her eyes.

Whether it was the head injury or maybe just the general feeling of almost dying and having her life flash before her; Bo was feeling very confident right now. Almost like, she couldn't be stopped. So, what the hell! She was going to go for it. "Be my Girlfriend"

However, Lauren wasn't expecting her to just come out and say it so abruptly. "Bo, you've hit your head pretty hard. You probably don't know what you're saying" that wasn't a rejection, it was more of a stall. Because she didn't know what to say. To be honest, she didn't have the guts to be so brazen.

But Bo just shook her head, then groaned. Because that was a bad idea. "No. I know exactly what I'm saying. I was just scared to ask you. Guess what?" She reached up, holding the right side of her face. "I'm not scared anymore" she leaned in, and kissed her.

For the first time in their lives; they were sharing a kiss. And this was no ordinary kiss. It was one for the history books.

Lauren had kissed people before, but it never felt like this. This was like fire and electric combined. So powerful. As she was kissing her, she felt something weird happen. She felt Bo feed from her, only a little though. And when she pulled away, the gash on Bo's head had faded. "Guess you won't be needing those stitches"

"Nope" Bo locked eyes with her. Both of them stared at each other. Not knowing what to do next. Actually, they knew what they wanted to do. So they did it. And fell back into a kiss.

Kenzi turned around as best she could, "Dad's on his way-" she saw Bo and Lauren making out, rather heavily. "How long was I gone for?" She looked behind her, wondering if she'd stepped into an alternate universe. Sadly, she hadn't. "Earth to the smoochers!" She clapped her hands.

Bo broke apart from Lauren, touching her lips which were three kisses away from being swollen. "What?"

" _What_?" Kenzi raised an eyebrow. "What'd you mean _what?_ How about a little help for the one that's still injured?!" She noticed the cut above her sister's eyes had gone. No fair! She had no one to take chi from! This sucked!

No Pun intended.

Lauren got to her first, helping her stand. "Sorry Kenzi…" just as she finished her sentence, a large truck pulled up. Dyson, Jack and Lauren's Father Zach, exited. "… Look, help's here! Yay!" She just wanted to palm Kenzi off to someone else so she could go back to Bo.

Jack got to Bo, "I'm so sorry I wasn't there when you called. I was in the meeting—" his daughter shook her head, taking hold of his hands. Telling him it was okay. "Who was responsible for your accident?" He knew how good of a driver Bo was, this wasn't her doing.

Bo thought back, "I was driving back from the store, Kenzi was in the passenger side kicking the dashboard like always; when this jerk pulled up next to us. He kept revving his engine, trying to scare us. Then all of a sudden, he hit the car and we went into the telephone pole. The bottom of it broke and fell on top of us" it was scary.

He didn't like the sound of that. But as he looked back to the wreck, he noticed the telephone pole wasn't anywhere near the car. It was a few meters away. "How did you get free?"

"Lauren…" Bo smiled, holding her hand out for Lauren to take. Which she did, and they stood close together. "… I didn't see her lift the pole, but as I came to she was ripping my door off its hinges. She saved us"

Jack took Lauren's free hand, "I'm in your debt Lauren. Thank you for saving my girls" he was beyond grateful.

Lauren wasn't one to soak up gratitude. "No debts necessary Sir. I had a lot to lose too" at that second, she turned back to look at Bo and it was like Jack didn't exist. They began kissing again. This was becoming a habit.

He stepped back, not sure what to do. He cleared his throat, feeling awkward, but they didn't even hear him. "I'll just be over there, okay?" He got no response, so he just left them to it. He got to the truck, Zach was tending to his youngest while Dyson held her hand as she sat in the large trunk. "They seem to be lost in their own world"

"Didn't think it'd happen that fast" Dyson thought they would've had at least one date first.

Kenzi laughed. "Please, with all the sexual tension between them; you're lucky they haven't chosen a shrub to—" she had to stop when she realised her Father was listening. " _Admire_ " she saved it.

Jack just looked at her, plainly. "Terrible save, sweetie. Bo told me a truck ran you off the road?" She nodded. "Did you get a look at his face?" He didn't think this was an accident.

She nodded again. "Yeah, he hit my side. So, I saw him up close. Won't be a face I'll be forgetting any time soon. He had the creepiest smile!" She shuddered. "Fat guy, semi-bald, red hair, big nose, and kinda pale"

Dyson chuckled, "You realise you just described a Clown?" He couldn't stop laughing. It was pretty funny.

"I know, but I swear that's what he looked like Dad. What reason would I have to lie? The dude almost killed us!" Kenzi was telling the truth on this one.

Jack touched her shoulder. "I believe you sweetie…" he did. "… I actually might have an idea of who your attacker was. As I suspected, this was no accident. I believe it was an assassination attempt"

"On innocent children?" Zach gasped. One thing Clan Leaders didn't do, was go after progeny. Not at their age. If they had a problem with a Leader or another Clan, they'd go straight to he source. This tactic was cowardly. "Who would dare anger you this way?"

"Cyrus Cage" Jack said.

The Cage Clan was a thorn in Jack's side. Once upon a time, they fought over the regency of this region. But Jack won fair and square, he held all the power among the other Clans in their region. If they wanted to make a Play for power then they had to talk to him first, if they wanted to expand, they had to clear it with him. That's how things worked.

"Cage?" Zack asked, as he finished wrapping Kenzi's injured leg. "You believe he'd really risk death, all to challenge you for the Regency?" That would make Cyrus very stupid.

Jack was betting on it. "He's a power-hungry fool. Of course he would. Right now, we need to get the girls back to the house where it's safe…" he turned his head, looking over to his eldest where she was still caught in an embrace with Lauren. "… Might be hard to separate those two though" he smiled at his daughter's happiness. She earned it.

"Maybe you should spray them with some water!" Kenzi was glad her sister was happy, but she wanted to go home. "Can we just go?"

Her Father nodded. "Yes, I'd say it's time for us to call it a day. Bo!" He called to his other daughter, and it took a few times for her to listen. "Home; now!"

Bo walked over with Lauren, holding hands. "So uh, I'm getting a new car right?" She looked at her Father, silently begging. But he was obviously in no mood. "It's cool; we can talk about it later" she waved a hand, then jumped into the car with the other. She held Lauren's hand the whole ride back. She couldn't believe it took almost dying for her to man up and come clean about her feelings.

She just kept thinking, what if she _had_ died? Then, she wouldn't be sitting here. With her new Girlfriend. But with this new relationship, came new problems. Because Lauren was still set on leaving after she graduated. Bo didn't want her to go. The thought of moving away was appealing, but Bo was made for being in this Clan; it was her family. She couldn't turn her back on that, it's not how her Father raised her.

One thing she was certain of though; was that this was the beginning of something amazing.

* * *

 **A/N: Well, there it is. Did you like it? Please feel free to drop me a review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: The response to this story has been amazing. So, here's another one for you. Now that I'm back home I'm starting to get back into my routine so I'm hoping to keep updating frequently. If not, the most you'll have to wait for a new chapter will be about a week.**

 **Hope that's okay.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Maybe** **I'm Crazy in Love With You**

 **McCorrigan Estate**

When they got back to the house, Bo asked if Lauren could stay. Since her Father was placing her and Kenzi under protective house arrest. At least until he sussed out the threat. Jack didn't see the harm in letting both Lauren and Dyson stick around. They would probably end up doing the same things here that they'd be doing next door. Watching movies, and such.

But now that Bo had finally asked Lauren to be with her, she was hoping for a little privacy. Sex was out of the question until they became more familiar with each other as more than friends. It would take time, but she was willing to wait forever for her. So, while Dyson kept Kenzi occupied, they were in Bo's bedroom.

It was funny, Lauren had sat in this room so many times. Only, this time it was different. It wasn't her friend's room, it was her _Girlfriend's_ room now. This all happened so fast. She sat under Bo's window, looking up at the sky while Bo changed out of her ruined clothes.

"You're quiet…" Bo exited her closet; wearing a pair of old jeans and a tank top. "… Are you okay?" She came to sit opposite her.

Lauren nodded, smiling. "I just, can't help but feel a little awkward now that we're out of that haze. Friends one second and then Girlfriend's the next? How do we deal with that?" She was just trying to navigate through the dynamic.

"I think, we just have to take it one day at a time. See where it leads us. Lauren, I've wanted this ever since we were kids. Sure, other people came and went but, at the end of the day; you're the one I end up dreaming about" Bo never been so honest in her life. It wasn't a bad thing to be.

That made Lauren feel so special, "I dream about you too. Maybe this was how it was always meant to go. You and me, together?" She reached over, taking her hands. "Sounds pretty fantastic the more I think about it" she chuckled.

"So, does this mean you're giving me a _yes_?" Bo never got an answer from Lauren when she asked her to be her Girlfriend. Now seemed like the perfect time. "You know, cause' you kinda left me hanging earlier"

Lauren was nervous, and scared, but also happy. That she got to be able to tell everyone that this gorgeous girl was all hers. "Maybe this'll answer your question" she leaned over, kissing her softly.

Before she knew it, Bo had Lauren in her lap as they continued their make out session. She knew they shouldn't be going any further than kissing but it was so hard. Her Succubus urges were strong, and she was guessing Lauren's animal ones were too. Luckily, she didn't have to stop herself thanks to the knocking on her door. "Come in!"

Lauren moved onto the bench next to Bo, collecting herself as Jack entered the room with a smile, only he looked like he was dressed to go somewhere. "Has my Dad left?"

Jack stepped inside, "Yes, he's taken his medical supplies back to the house, then he'll be accompanying me on a small trip"

"What kind of trip?" Bo asked.

"I fear this attack was the first of many. And the culprit Kenzi described, has similarities to someone I know. So, Zachariah and I will take a small amount of men and investigate this threat. We won't be back until the early morning, but I've left some money and if you'd like to have some friends over then that's fine. There're men stationed at the gate for your protection" he said.

Bo had an idea, "Thanks Dad. We're probably just gonna end up watching some movies and then head to bed" she had a _really_ good idea.

Jack approached them, giving his daughter a hug and a kiss on her head. "I love you, I'll be back soon. Always a pleasure Lauren" he smiled at her before leaving.

As soon as he left, Bo turned to Lauren and grabbed her hands. "I have the _greatest_ idea! Now that my Dad's gone, we can have a little party. Not too big, just a little one" she felt like she needed it.

But Lauren wasn't so set. "Uh, that does sound great. But, I was planning on watching this really cool Comet tonight. I was supposed to watch it with my Dad but, doesn't look like that's happening now. It only comes around once every hundred years" she was really looking forward to it.

And the last thing Bo wanted to do was force her to do something she didn't want to do. "I've never seen a Comet before…" she actually hadn't. "… Kinda sounds like fun. Why don't you watch it here? I can watch with you, since your Dad's not able to" she wanted to do this.

Lauren smiled, "You'd really choose to watch an old Comet pass by, rather than have a party with all your friends?" Why would she do that?

"For you? Yeah, you bet I would…" Bo kissed her again. "… So, what'd you say? Wanna watch a Comet with me?" She just got a yes from her as they kissed again.

 **Backyard - Later**

When Dyson was made aware of Bo and Lauren's plans for the night, he thought it was boring at first. Then was told he could ask someone to join them, so he invited a girl who lived a few blocks away. Connie Bridge. She was smoking hot. So, he figured if he had her then he wouldn't be so bored. Kenzi was out like a light thanks to the pain killers Zach gave her. So, she'd sleep into the next day.

Which left the four of them to watch the Comet outside. Lauren kept saying it was going to happen around midnight, and that when it did it was going to be amazing. Bo turned on the gas fire her Father bought. Placing four chairs around it. They had snacks, beers, everything they'd need. "So, a _Comet_ party?" Dyson grabbed a beer. "That's a new one"

"Well, maybe we should start changing things up a bit…" Bo sat next to Lauren who was constantly looking up at the sky. "… If there's one thing almost dying teaches you, it's that life is short; and we shouldn't get stuck in the same routine"

"I heard about that…" Connie said, "… It's a good thing Lauren got to you guys in time. Speaking of which, I am _super_ stoked you guys are dating. For a while there, I thought it was never gonna happen" she chuckled, sipping her beer as she sat down on Dyson's lap.

Lauren stopped looking up after hearing that, "Was _everyone_ aware of our hidden feelings _but_ us?" That sounded so stupid to say, but clearly everyone else knew it was going to happen. When she turned to Bo, she just laughed. "I need a beer!" She accepted one from her, twisting the cap off to take a swig.

The four of them kept laughing and talking, but as soon as the clock struck midnight; Lauren's eyes were on the night's sky. As we're Dyson's and Connie's, although Dyson had to stray a couple of times to check out his date's extra-long legs. Bo on the other hand; her eyes were locked onto Lauren. She always knew she loved her since they were kids. And she wanted to say it at the crash, but thought maybe asking her to be her Girlfriend was enough.

It wasn't like they'd just met, they'd known each other their entire lives. And after what had happened today and how close she came to being removed from this earth; Bo wasn't scared of anything. The four of them stood, just as they saw the comet passing. It was so beautiful. While Connie and Dyson were distracted by it, Bo stood behind Lauren and whispered in her ear;

"I love you"

For the first time tonight, Lauren's focus wasn't on the Comet. She spun around in Bo's arms, staring at her face. She could tell Bo was scared of what her reply would be. And to be honest, Lauren didn't think she'd be saying this so soon. It had literally been a few hours since they got together. But, when you know; you know. So she just latched onto her, "I love you too" then kissed her lips.

Minutes passed, and instead of telling their friends; Bo took Lauren's hand and took her into the house and up to her room.

Dyson turned to his left, and saw no one. Hmm, that was very rude of them. "So uh, that was cool and all but; how about we take this party somewhere else? I know a great bar we could go to" he knew he didn't have to ask Connie twice, so he put the fire out and took her to his car. Knowing his sister was going to be fine by herself.

 **Bo** **'** **s Bedroom**

As soon the she opened the door, Bo and Lauren fought each other for control as they made out. But there was something Bo wasn't sure about. "I don't want you to do this if you're not ready. I know today has been crazy—"

"You're right, today _has_ been crazy…" Lauren interrupted her mid-sentence. "… But I also know, that I wanna do this. Because I have _never_ felt like this before. And I don't know whether it's because we know each other so well or something else, but one thing's for sure; I want _you_ , now"

That was all the assurance Bo needed, within seconds they were caught up in each other again. She held her close, taking steps towards the bed. Seeing each other naked for the first time was bound to be a little weird, but seeing as in they'd passed the threshold of friendship and into a real relationship, it actually wasn't so bad.

And if there was one thing Bo knew how to do, it was sex. She was made for it. Not that Lauren was a slouch either, she was part animal. She had a certain attribute to bring to the table too. Which Bo found out quickly, when Lauren came out on top as they kept rolling around under the covers. To be honest, Bo was fine with it.

Because this right here, was the most connected she'd ever felt with anyone. That was true love, she knew it in her heart.

Lauren heard so many things, her heightened senses were amped up to their highest setting. Bo's heartbeat thumped in her ears as well as her own. But the weirdest feeling she had tonight, was when she said those three words to Bo. She felt like she already knew it before saying it. But once the words left her mouth, something changed inside of her. Her Wolf felt it too, she could tell.

But what did it mean?

They both let out a few more moans, as they succumbed to the pleasure. And then that was it, it was over. But they felt like they couldn't move. Actually, they didn't want to move. They just stayed still, breathing in and out trying to catch their breaths. Bo wanted to say something, but she didn't want to ruin the moment. So, she kept her mouth shut as they laid there.

Lauren fell asleep first, her head resting on Bo's shoulder. While Bo just ran her fingers through her Girlfriend's hair while she slept. She couldn't believe all her years of pining silently had paid off. She got the girl, after waiting so long.

All of a sudden, she heard a noise come from downstairs. In all the excitement, she'd forgotten about her injured little sister. So, without waking Lauren up; Bo got changed into a pair of shorts and a tank top. She really hoped Kenzi hadn't fallen while trying to get downstairs. Bo left the room silently, but when she checked Kenzi's room, her sister was passed out in bed.

Drooling and snoring at the same time, as always.

But she still heard commotion coming from beneath her. She went to inspect it, wondering if it was one of her Father's men. But they'd never just let themselves in without permission. She got to the kitchen, and found her Father rifling through the drawers looking for something. "Dad?" the state of his appearance when he turned around made Bo gasp.

"It's worse than it looks, I assure you" he really wanted to avoid this.

Bo looked at him, covered in blood, and bleeding still. From what looked like his shoulder, "What happened to you?" he just told her he had a dust up with a person from another Clan. "I presume you're looking for the First Aid kit?" he nodded. "I moved it" she went to the pantry and found it quickly.

"Why?" he asked.

She sat him down at the kitchen table, telling him to show her his wound. It was just a scratch, but it was bleeding a lot. Clearly, it didn't need stitches or Lauren's Father would've taken care of it before they came back. "Remember? Kenzi got into that fight a few months ago? The drawer was too full, so I put it in the pantry" she started to clean his wound with the supplies in the kit.

Jack groaned, feeling the sting. "Very wise"

"I'd ask how this happened, but I know you'd either lie to me or tell me it's none of my business. So, I'll just start by asking how the other guy looks. Did you give as good as you got?" she continued wiping away the blood.

He smiled, nodding. "You expect anything less from a McCorrigan?"

She chuckled, shaking her head. "No Sir…" she knew better than to pull at that thread. Her Family were known for being fearless. She and Kenzi were the same way. "… Can I assume your little outing had something to do with the guy who ran us off the road?"

"You can…" he wasn't going to keep secrets from her. He never did with Bo. She was his successor, and earned the right to be treated equally. "… And you may also know that the person responsible has been taken care of. I sent the guards away. I've made certain you and Kenzi are safe"

Bo knew what that meant, and by the way he looked; she could guess how it went down. "You can't kill everyone who attacks us Dad…" she said. "… One of these times, you're gonna end up with more than a scratch. Who'll save us then?"

"Bo, you are my daughter, and I love you. I will die a thousand deaths, before I ever let anyone harm you or Kenzi…" he winked at her, reassuring her. "… Besides, I may be old; but I still have much life left in me. Now, let's talk about something else. Like, you and Lauren?" he needed her to get off that topic.

It wasn't good for her to hear the gory details.

She just laughed, of course he'd change the topic. "What about us?"

"Is it love?" he raised his eyebrows, earning a blush from her. "Ah, I knew it! As guarded as you are my daughter, you do not hide your feelings for her, as well as you think you do" he was wondering when she'd make the move.

Bo frowned, "You knew too?" Lauren was right, everyone seemed to know. Were they slow? "I guess I'm even stupider than I thought…" Her Father told her she wasn't. "… Is it a problem for you? Lauren and I being together?" she never thought about how he felt about it.

This was something Jack didn't want her to think. "Bo, I have only ever wanted happiness for you. And though I'm protective, I would never try to control who you love. If Lauren makes you happy, then that's all I need to know. Besides, you couldn't have chosen a better person"

She was glad her Father approved. "Well, since you're cool with it; is it okay that Lauren's asleep in my room right now?" he was a little blindsided, she could tell. But he ultimately nodded, telling her it was fine. She finished cleaning his wound, then strapped a gauze over it. "There! All good! But, maybe you should swipe some of Kenzi's pain meds"

He got up, holding his injured arm close to his chest. "No, I'll be fine. I've weathered worse storms than this…" he started laughing, hoping Bo would understand why. "… Get it?" he smirked at her.

"I get it…" she knew her Father's powers had something to do with Weather. So, the joke was kind of funny. Which was weird for him since he never made any. "… Good one Dad. I'll clean this up, you head up to bed and rest" she began cleaning up.

Jack kissed the top of her head, "Thank you sweetie" he turned around and began walking towards the stairs.

After Bo had put away the medical kit, she threw away the bloody rags she used to clean her Father's shoulder. She didn't want Lauren to catch a whiff of them and then Wolf out on her. She turned around, to see Lauren standing in the archway. "Hey, I thought you were sleeping?"

"I was…" Lauren walked forward. "… But then I smelt blood, and when I smell that it's hard to concentrate on anything else. Is everything okay?" the only reason she controlled herself so well when Bo got injured by her accident, was because Lauren's worry over losing her was stronger than her need for blood.

"Yeah, everything's fine. My Dad got a little banged up, but he's good now. I put my crappy first-aid training to good use…" Bo let out a laugh. "… Why don't we head back upstairs? Or, are you two wired?" she didn't know how to treat a situation like this.

And Lauren was sad to see this night end. "Actually yeah, I am. Sorry. I wish I could control it better, but I'm still learning. I'm gonna need to feed if I'm gonna curb these urges…" Bo offered her some of her own blood, which made Lauren shake her head. "… No, I could never ask you to do that"

Bo didn't see the big deal. "You're not asking; I'm offering. What's the harm?"

"More than you think…" Lauren replied. "… Once I get a drop, I'll want more. To the point where I might hurt you, and I could never live with myself if that happened. Don't worry, I'll just go home and get a _'drink'_ , and I'll see you in the morning. Okay?" she stood close to her.

As much as she didn't want the night to end, Bo knew not to push it. Lauren had to take care of her Wolf needs so she wasn't going to stand in her way. "Alright. But fair warning? I'm probably gonna text you as soon as you get home" she started laughing, wrapping both arms around her.

"My home is thirty feet from here. You really need to text me when I'm that close?" Lauren just watched her nod. "Okay, you know what? You can text me however many times you want. But, I really have to go now" she kissed her again.

Just as Lauren was turning around, Bo had to call her back. "So, what we did? Was that okay, or was it weird?" She was just wondering.

Lauren shook her head, "It wasn't for me; what about you?"

"Nope. Not weird at all actually…" Bo found it surprising. "… Maybe that means this was always supposed to happen?"

Shrugging, Lauren didn't think it was the craziest explanation. "Maybe…" she could see that her Girlfriend was worried about something. And she had a pretty good idea what it was. "… You're scared about what's gonna happen after Graduation, aren't you?"

Bo couldn't help it, "A little. I mean, we just started this. And in less than a week, you're gonna be moving away. You haven't even told anyone where you're going yet. What if it's a world away? How're we gonna keep this going? I blame myself for this" she turned away with a sigh.

"Why?" Lauren didn't get that.

"Because, I should've told you how I felt sooner! Maybe then we would've had more time, before you leave" Bo folded her arms, leaning her back against the kitchen counter. She didn't want to be upset, not after today had been so great. Minus the fatal car crash. But this had been gnawing at her even before they started this.

Lauren approached her, "It's not your fault Bo. Okay?" she told her, trying to get her Girlfriend to look at her but Bo kept turning away. "Hey? You may not have told me how _you_ felt, but I never told you how I felt either. And why do you keep talking like this's gonna be over once I Graduate?"

That was the impression Bo got. "Well, it will be. Won't it?"

Shaking her head, Lauren said no. "You think I would tell you, _I love you_ ; and then just leave without ever looking back? Bo, the deal I have with my Dad doesn't make any difference to what we've started. Look, Graduation isn't for another week. We've got time to figure things out" she kissed her once more.

"Okay" Bo felt a little better, but not entirely. She saw Lauren out of the house, and closed the door behind her. As she turned out all the lights and walked back upstairs, Bo contemplated what would happen over the next week. It set the course for their entire relationship.

How would it end?

 **Thornwood Household**

Dyson quietly snuck into the kitchen after getting back from his pub crawl with Connie. Being in a family full of Werewolves that had heightened senses, he'd found a way to make sure he didn't make a sound when coming into the house. He used his Werewolf agility to become weightless when walking. He stepped into the kitchen, and was met by his sister's disapproving face.

"Shouldn't you be with Bo?" He whispered.

Lauren nodded, going to the fridge to grab a bottle of blood. Since her Father worked at a hospital, he had access to legal blood bags so they could feed without hurting people. "Probably…" she dropped a straw into the bottle, finally taking a sip. It was amazing. "… But, I was jonesing for some blood. Her Dad came in injured and I smelt his wound, couldn't think of anything else after that"

He understood that, but instead of getting the same as her he just grabbed a root beer. Connie satisfied his hunger earlier, of her own free will. "Was that the only problem?" He locked eyes with her, knowing there was more. "Lauren, I'm your big brother. If you need to talk; I'm here" he didn't want her to hold it in.

"Bo's worried about my deal with Dad, now that we're together" she replied.

Nodding, Dyson was waiting for that. "Are _you_?" All this time, he'd heard nothing but excitement from his sister regarding her new life away from the Clan. Now, he wasn't seeing the same thing.

"I think, things are different now. Given the fact we're together…" Lauren sighed, "… Yesterday, I was focused on Graduation, and honouring my deal with Dad to start over somewhere new. And now, I have Bo; which I'm ecstatic about. I really am. But, I never planned for this. I dunno what to do" she was always organised.

She had one plan, and she _planned_ on sticking to it. But now things had changed. How was she supposed to navigate through this new dynamic?

Dyson didn't know if he was the best person to ask for advice, but he knew someone who was. "If you're really feeling this way, then my advice is to talk to Dad. He only wants what's best for you. I'm sure he'll have no problem telling you what path to take. Quick question though?"

"What?" She asked.

"I know it's only been a day, but you guys have known each other your whole lives; do you love Bo?" He just wanted to check.

Lauren didn't even need to think about it. "I do"

He smiled, tapping her shoulder. "Then I'd say you've already made your decision. Night sis!" He kissed her head, then left her to ponder what he meant by that.

Maybe he was right. Maybe she had made her choice already. Yes, it was possible to make long distance relationships work. But given the species she and Bo were, it would be near to impossible for them to be apart for too long. She loved her, that was clear. But was it enough to turn her back on the normal life she so desperately wanted?

Was Bo enough?

Lauren decided to take Dyson's advice and talk to her Father first. He always knew the right thing to say to make her feel better. So, after she finished her drink she went up to bed and read the messages Bo had left for her. Which made her smile. Sleep came easy to her after that.

 **Next Morning**

As soon as Lauren woke up, she got showered and dressed and then knocked on the door of her Father's office. She didn't hear him tell her to enter, but she did hear a painful groan. In her worry, she opened the doors to see her Father trying to stitch a wound on his abdomen. "Oh my god, Dad!"

Zack waved her in and told her to close the door, "Lauren, calm down. There's no need for worry. I'm perfectly fine. Just having a little trouble with this angle, is all" he hated stitching himself. It was awkward.

She stood next to him, "Can I help?" She'd spent many days shadowing her Father at the Clinic, which was why she wanted to become a Doctor. Just like him. He handed her the suture kit, a pair of gloves and the needle so she could take over. "I see you were going for a Mattress stitch. I'll finish it for you" she began pulling his wound together.

He was impressed by her knowledge of this particular stitch. It wasn't for a novice. She certainly took after him in the medical department. "I apologise for what you just saw. When I got home last night, I didn't think I needed stitches but, it seems to have opened up a bit more"

"What happened?" Lauren asked.

"I accompanied Bo's Father on a mission to find the culprit responsible for her and Kenzi's car accident…" he saw her face, she was interested. "… We succeeded. And needless to say, we had a few words. Don't worry, we emerged victorious" he winked at her, which made her laugh.

Lauren always loved her Father, he made her feel special. And she figured he favoured her over Dyson since they had their love of medicine in common. "So, apart from the gaping wound; I actually came to see you because I need some advice" she kept sewing the stitch.

He raised an eyebrow, Lauren was always so put together. She didn't normally need that much advice from anyone. "Regarding what?"

"Well, with Bo and I together now; I don't know what to do about our deal. Should I stay, or should I stick to my plans and start over somewhere new? I really don't know what to do Dad" She needed someone to tell her.

Zach had a feeling this might happen. "This's a change. From the second we made that deal, all you've talked about is having the normal life you always wanted. Away from the fighting, and the wars. One day spent with Bo and your mind is unmade?" He saw the look on her face. "Ah, you love her. Don't you?"

She nodded. "I know it's crazy after one day but, I can't help it. She's driving me insane, but in a good way!" She just had to make that clear.

"That's what love does. And you know our kind feel things more acutely. Senses, and emotions are extremely heightened. Your love for her, has expanded exponentially. I would love for you to stay here, and run the Clinic by my side. But, you wouldn't have asked me to make that deal if a part of you didn't yearn for a normal life. Has that changed?" He asked.

Lauren shook her head, "No…" but then she realised something, "… But, maybe a life with Bo will be even better. It has to be, right?" She finished the stitch, then took off her gloves before placing them on the desk.

He took a second to look down, admiring his daughter's handy work. He quickly wrapped it with a bandage before looking at her again. "Perhaps. Sweetie, ever since you were born; all your Mother and I have ever wanted for you, is happiness. We want you to do whatever makes you _happy_. Right here, and right now; what makes you happy?"

Again, Lauren didn't hesitate. "Bo…" she said. "… She makes me happy"

"I thought so. Look, there's no piece of advice I can give you that'll influence your choice. At the end of the day, you just have to dig deep within yourself and trust your instincts. But, judging by the answers you've given me already, I'd say you've made your choice"

"Maybe I have" she mumbled.

He changed his shirt, and gave her a hug. Not too tight though. Thanks to the pain in his side. "I love you Lauren. And I will be fine with whatever decision you make. Excellent work on the stitch by the way; you'll be a tremendous Surgeon one day" he kissed her head, letting her go.

She smiled back. "I learned from the best" she thanked him for the talk, then left him to clean up.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Moving along.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: All You Have To Do Is Stay**

 **McCorrigan Estate** **– 1 Week Later**

Today was the day.

The day that would either change Bo's life for the better, or shatter it into a million pieces. This last week had been amazing. She and Lauren hadn't left each other's sides. They'd hung out, saw some movies, spent a lot of time cooped up in Bo's bedroom after hours of _fun._ But now, it might end. As today was Graduation day.

She knew Lauren wanted to go to a City Hospital, and learn the normal way. As opposed to staying here, and learning everything from her Father who had centuries worth of medical experience. And he even ran a medical school once. He would be able to teach her everything she needed to know. And he already had, in some areas.

It was the life away from the Clan that Lauren wanted most. Bo wished she could give that to her, and maybe leave with her. But, Bo could never betray her Father like that. No doubt he would tell her to follow her heart, but she'd been training to take over the Clan once he passed. Plus, she liked it here.

Being a part of something gave her purpose.

It was almost time to start getting ready for the big day. But Bo was too scared for what came after the ceremony. To hear the decision Lauren had made. She'd dodged the subject all week. Just telling Bo that it wasn't important right now. And that she only wanted to think about spending time with her.

Why?

Was it because she'd made the decision to leave and wanted to spend as much time with her as she could? Bo was going crazy thinking about it. She'd just found the girl she loved, and now she was going to lose her. Today was going to be awful. She had a fright when someone knocked on her door. Seconds later, her Father walked in. "What's up Dad?"

"Just making sure you've started getting ready…" he saw her still in her pyjamas. "… Which I can see, you haven't. Bo, is everything alright? Are you nervous about today?" He came to sit next to her on the bed.

"Why should I be? It's not _my_ Graduation. It's what'll happen _after_ , that I'm nervous about…" She could see that she was going to have to explain further. "… Lauren's supposed to tell me what her _post_ Graduation plans are today. If she's staying, or going. It's really making me anxious" she felt like there were knots in her stomach.

He understood now, he'd seen his daughter so happy in the last week. What she had with Lauren was real. So he felt for her. "If it's meant to be, it'll be"

She frowned at him, "Really? That's all you got for me?" She expected something a little more than that.

He chuckled, "Bo, there's nothing you can do to speed this process up. This's Lauren's decision, and hers alone. But, no matter what happens, I will be here for you. Now, you're going to put on a brave face, get dressed, and you're going to watch your sister and your Girlfriend Graduate. The time for being scared, is over" he was all about tough love.

"Big help Dad, thanks" She waited for him to leave, then went to get ready. Today was happening whether she liked it or not. She just had to see how things went.

 **Backyard – Later**

The Graduation had come and gone, and with it all out of the way, Jack was throwing a small party back at the house with half the Clan in attendance. Bo hadn't really had time alone with Lauren yet, she was too scared. What if she told her she was going to leave? Bo didn't want to break down in front of her, or their friends. So, she stayed by the bar; and ordered cocktail after cocktail.

Kenzi noticed her sister was starting to get tipsy, so she stopped her. "I think you've had enough, don't you?" Bo replied no. "Dude? What's your deal? You just landed the girl of your dreams! You should be lovin' life!"

"Sorry Kenz, I guess I've just got a lot on my mind…" Bo realised she couldn't be down here with everyone. Smiling, pretending to have a good time when she was really scared for her life. "… I'm gonna head to my room, just to chill out for a bit" she tapped her sister's shoulder, then left.

Before Kenzi could even ask what was wrong, her sister was gone. And Lauren and Dyson approached her. "Did you dump my sister?" She eyed Lauren angrily.

Lauren widened her eyes, "What?! No! Of course I didn't. Why would you ask me that?" She couldn't believe that came out of her mouth.

Relaxing, Kenzi finished Bo's cocktail. "Can't blame a sister for asking. Especially since Bo just went up to her room with the saddest look on her face. She was like a wounded puppy. Are you having problems?" She wanted her sister to be happy, and she loved Lauren too.

They were all a big family.

"No, we're not. And even if we were, it's none of your business. I think I have a pretty good idea what's upsetting her. I'm gonna go talk to her, bye guys" Lauren waved goodbye to them, then ran off upstairs.

Dyson shook his head, asking for another beer. "See, this is why I don't date friends. It gets complicated fast!"

Kenzi laughed, "Yeah, _that's_ why!" That wasn't the only reason Dyson wouldn't date anyone. He wasn't the relationship type. She didn't think she'd live to see him get married. "This energy is bumming me out, I'm gonna go find Tamsin" she left him at the bar.

 **Bo's Bedroom**

The atmosphere downstairs, wasn't benefiting Bo in anyway. So, she chose to remove herself. She was better off on her own. Maybe it was something she'd have to get used to soon. She sat on the bench below her window, looking out at the sun beginning to set.

Why couldn't everything be this simple? Her peace and quiet was short lived, as she heard someone knock her door. She didn't want to be anti-social, so she told them to come in.

"I take it you're not in the _party_ mood?" Lauren closed the door behind her. Walking over to the bench. "You've been ignoring me all night" she'd tried to get Bo alone so many times but she just made up an excuse and ran off.

Bo was going to be honest. "Because I'm scared" there was no other reason.

That was something Lauren could've guessed, "Of what I've decided to do?" Her Girlfriend nodded. "Do you wanna hear it?" She heard Bo's heartbeat jump, she was terrified. That wasn't what Lauren wanted to put her through. "I've thought about it over and over, in the last week. Spending this time with you, has been amazing. I don't think I'll ever feel anything like it again"

Bo gulped, here it was; the choice. "So?"

"So…" Lauren took a breath. "… I'm gonna stay"

Having heard that, Bo's heart flatlined. "You're what?" She couldn't believe it.

Lauren smiled, "I'm staying, Bo…" she was instantly attacked with a hug and a massive kiss. "… I'm always gonna want a normal life. But, choosing to have a life with you sounds way better. I love you; and I never want to leave you. _Ever_ " she'd made her decision.

"I love you too…" Bo kissed her again. "… I promise, I will do everything in my power to make you happy Lauren. I _know_ we're meant to be together, I can feel it" she didn't care if it sounded stupid. She felt it strongly.

That was something Lauren knew too. Even her Wolf knew it. She wondered if that was normal. She'd have to check with her Mother and Father. "Me too. So, are you gonna come back downstairs? Now we've got something even better to celebrate than a boring Graduation" she pulled her to stand, and towards the door.

But suddenly, Bo stopped her. "Are you sure this's what you want?" She'd only just realised that making Lauren stay was a little selfish of her. "I don't want you to wake up in a week or two and feel like you've made a mistake. So, _are you sure_?" She asked again.

"I have never been surer of anything in my life…" Was Lauren's answer. She'd already told herself all this before making the choice. "… Going to a human hospital would've been great, but here I get to learn everything from my Dad. That's hundreds of years worth of experience I'll be gaining. I want this Bo; I want us"

Nodding, Bo gave her another hug. "Okay then, let's party!" She took her hand and led her back downstairs.

 **Backyard**

The party was in full swing. With her fears now settled thanks to Lauren finally making her mind up; Bo was free to relax and let herself have fun with her family and friends. She and Lauren danced, had drinks, made plans to make the most of their nights before they had to work with their Fathers. Of course, Lauren's work would be much harder. Bo would just be attending meetings with her Father and shadowing him.

Even Jack himself was smiling, that was until he heard a bunch of glasses smash from across the yard. Turning his head, he saw a bunch of men standing by the back gate. With one man leading them. He walked passed everyone, standing in front of his daughters. "This's a private party; so if you'd kindly take your leave" he gestured to the gate.

The younger man smirked, "Or what? You'll do to me, what you did to my Father?" He stepped forward, looking at everyone. They all seemed like they were having such a good time. Pity it had to end. "Special occasion?" He asked.

Jack approached him, "That's none of your concern. Why don't you and I take this somewhere else?" He didn't want anything happening in front of his girls, or his Clan.

"Now why would I wanna do that?" The man told him. "You made an example of my Father in front of _his_ subjects. Why shouldn't I apply the same equation to you?!" He pushed him backwards. "You don't remember me, do you? It's Cameron…" his hands erupted in flames. "… Cameron _Cage_!" He shot a stream of fire from his hands; creating a line of it behind Jack so his Clan couldn't get to him. He wanted him to himself.

Bo tried to get across the fire but Lauren stopped her. "Dad!" The flames were too high. She knew Cameron from High School. He was an egotistical bully. Just like his Father.

Jack told her to calm down, he had his handled. He got up from the floor, smiling at his new enemy. "I assume you're aware how Clan Hierarchy works?" Cameron nodded. "Good. So, you know that any Clan Leader who attacks the family of another, is fair game. Your Father, went after my girls. If he thought I was going to let that go, then he was stupider than I thought"

Cameron knew all this. "For the record? I told him it was a foolish plan. And that you of all people wouldn't take it lying down. But, foolish or not; he was my Father. And you took him from me. And what kind of son would I be if I didn't avenge him?" He figured Jack would understand.

And Jack did, in fact he respected it. "Of course, you must. He was your Father. Just like I know my daughter would avenge me if I were to be killed. However, I know you went to the same school as my daughters. So, I know you don't have the experience of someone like myself. Do you really think you have what it takes to defeat me?" He started laughing.

"Oh, you mistake my intentions…" Cameron didn't come here for that purpose. "… I didn't come here to fight you"

This was intriguing. "Then tell me, what is it that you want?" Jack asked.

"I, Cameron Cage; leader of the Cage Clan, challenge you Jack McCorrigan, for the Regency of these territories!" Cameron shouted it out loud so everyone could hear.

Jack was taken aback, this hadn't happened in over five hundred years. No one was ever cocky enough to challenge him. "You must _really_ have a death wish, _boy_ …" he got no response. "… If that's what you want, then fine. I accept your challenge"

Cameron smiled, "Good. I'll be in touch. Let's roll guys!" He turned around, and the further he moved away from the line of Fire the more it faded until it was gone. And so was Cameron.

Bo and Kenzi ran straight to their Father, who hugged them. Letting them know everything was going to be okay. "Dad, what did you just agree to?" Bo had never heard anything about challenging anyone. It was new to her.

"Nothing you need to worry about, okay?" Jack kissed her head, then Kenzi's. He turned to his friends. "My apologies everyone! I wish the night hadn't ended like this. Please, return home. And know, that there's nothing to be concerned about! Again, I am sorry!" he turned around and walked into the house as everyone started to leave the party.

Bo told Lauren to stay with Kenzi and the others while she ran after her Father and Zach as they went straight for his office. As she got there, she noticed the doors were closed. She wasn't having that. She barged in, without any permission.

"Bo? You know when my doors are closed that means I'm in the middle of something…" Jack reminded her, he was one for discipline. But not too strict. He was private about his office though. "… Zach and I need a moment" he told her to run along.

She shook her head, folding her arms. "The whole point of me shadowing you, is so I can learn everything there is to know about being a leader. How'd you expect me to learn if you shut me out? I think I'm old enough to sit in" she wasn't leaving.

Zach admired Bo's bravery for barging in. "I would have to agree. Seeing things first hand will allow her to gain experience when the time comes for her to ascend to your position" he didn't mind her staying.

Instead of protesting, Jack just nodded and told her to close the doors behind her. "As you probably guessed when you helped me with my injury the other night; Zach and I led a mission to the Cage household. He killed your attacker, and then I killed Cyrus Cage. He should've known better than to cross me"

"Okay, I get all that; and I'm grateful. But, what about Cameron?" She wondered. "And that challenge for the Regency? What does it mean?" She'd never heard someone say that to her Father before.

"A Regent, is the term we use for whoever has the most power among the Clans of this region. Being that ours is the biggest, and by far the strongest; I am the current Regent. If any Clan wants to expand, they have to clear it with me. If Cameron wants the role, he has every right to challenge me for it" Jack sat down in his chair.

Bo didn't get much of that but she understood the gist. "Has anyone ever challenged you before?"

He nodded. "No one who's still breathing…" he gave her subtle wink. "… You have nothing to worry about sweetie. It'll all be okay" he assured her.

"How many times are you gonna end a sentence with that before you realise that this _isn't_ okay?" Bo was shocked by what she was hearing. Maybe Lauren was right. Maybe being in the clan wasn't all it was cracked up to be. "Dad, what if you don't win?"

Zach had to laugh, "Bo, your Father is experienced as he is formidable. Cameron doesn't stand a chance" he had every hope in his friend.

"With all due respect, Zach; cockiness doesn't get anyone anywhere…" she wasn't usually so serious, but this was her Father's life that was on the line. "… I'm just worried about you Dad, I know the type of guy Cameron is" she sighed, standing next to his chair and placing a hand on his shoulder.

Jack reached his own up and held hers, "There's no need Bo. I've been at this a long time. Now, please go and rejoin your friends. Nothing more can be done tonight. Zach and I need a minute" he received a kiss on his cheek then watched her leave.

Zach wasn't offended by her reply to him earlier, in fact he was impressed. "She definitely takes after you" he stood with his hands in his pockets.

Laughing, Jack agreed. "Both she and Kenzi do. Despite their genetics; there's not a trace of Aife in either of them. Frankly, I'm glad she left before she could poison them with her madness…" he told Zach about his Wife and what she'd done, but told Bo she was the only who knew. He didn't want her to feel upset about being the last to know. He still felt hurt by his Wife abandoning them. But knew they were better off. "… Still, whatever I think of her; she gave me my girls. I'd be lost without them"

"He won't win Jack…" Zach said, referring to Cameron. "… Whatever power he wields, it is nothing compared to yours. Have you told Bo and Kenzi what you are?" He'd been wondering that for a while.

Jack stood from the chair, "They know what I can do, but not the name. Honestly, it's a bit of a tongue twister" he rarely used the full name of his species, it was easier to remember that he was a rare type of Elemental. He had control of all natural elements.

One thing Zach was seeing on his friends face right now, was something he'd never seen. Fear. "Are you worried about this battle?"

"Of course not…" Jack shook his head, acting like he wasn't. But on some level, he was. "… But, I have to be well prepared. So, if by some slim chance; he does win, I want you to promise me you'll look after my girls" he needed to hear it.

Zach didn't like this talk. "Jack—"

"I need you to be there for them if something ever happens to me…" Jack said. "… Please, _brother_ " he always thought of him as family.

Not wanting to disappoint him, Zach shook his hand. Nodding. "You have my word, brother" he'd be there for them if it came down to it.

He hoped it never would.

 **Backyard**

As soon as Bo got back outside, she could see everyone had cleared out. Except Lauren, Dyson and Tamsin. While Lauren sat on the edge of the porch, she saw Dyson, Tamsin and Kenzi playing basket ball a few feet away. "Who plays hoops at a time like this?" She sat next to her Girlfriend.

"They do, apparently…" Lauren took hold of Bo's hand as she sat down. "… I'm proud of you by the way" she smiled at her.

Now Bo was lost. "For what?"

Lauren turned her body a little to face her as she sat on the hard-wooden floor. "For sticking up to your Dad, and telling him to take you seriously as a successor. Super hearing, remember?" She tapped her ear.

Bo understood now, so she nodded. "Right; that. Yeah well, he can't be overprotective forever. I'm a big girl now. I think in his mind he believes he can shield me and Kenzi from the horrors of the Clan forever. But he's wrong. It's part of us" she watched her sister laugh while dunking the ball into the hoop.

She wished she could be as careless as her.

That was one thing Lauren always thought about too. "Do you ever think our whole lives have been planned out for us?" She asked her, eyebrows furrowing slightly. "That we're born into this, and destined to take over the roles of our Parents. Like a link in a chain?" She had to wonder.

"Is that the real reason why you wanted to leave?" Bo countered it with a question of her own. She always knew there was another reason for Lauren's distain. It couldn't have been the fighting, she was a Werewolf; they were all about hunting. "You don't wanna be the next link?"

Looking down at her hands, Lauren lifted her head to give Bo a shrug. "Maybe. I just don't wanna look back in a few centuries and wonder where it all went wrong. That doesn't mean I regret my choice to stay…" she had to tell her that. "… Choosing love over a normal life is the better deal"

"Is it?" Bo frowned.

"Of course it is!" Lauren exclaimed, "Because however normal my life would've been, it would've been a miserable one without you in it. I'm happy to be staying. Now we can take the paths our Parents planned for us" she kissed Bo's hand.

But that just gave Bo a plan of her own. "Or, how about we don't?" She looked at her, earning a confused look from Lauren. "Let's be something different. Career wise, we can follow after our Parents but when it comes to living our life, I say we make a new path. And break the chain" she was having a brainstorm.

And it made Lauren smile, because Bo wasn't usually this proactive. "What do you have in mind?"

Only one thing sprung right now for Bo. "Let's get our own place!" Her face lit up.

But Lauren was the opposite, "Umm, don't you think that's a little too soon for us? We've been together for a week. I just think maybe it's a little too fast, considering" it didn't mean she didn't love Bo.

"True…" Bo nodded, understanding her point. "… But, we've known each other our whole lives; what's really fast for us? We wanna break the chain, right?" Lauren nodded. "This's the first step to doing that! We get our own place, and live on our own terms. We don't have to worry about what our Parents wouldn't approve of. Upside? We'd get away from our siblings" she chuckled.

She loved her little sister, but the early morning wake up calls were too much sometimes. And all for annoying reasons.

And Lauren had to admit, she found that aspect extremely appealing. "I wouldn't have to replace my favourite cereal every week if there's no Dyson to eat it! I'm sold! When can we find a place?" The more they talked about it, the more she wanted to do it.

"Let's go look!" Bo took her hand, and lifted her up before running back into the house to check on the computer.

As they were about to reach the stairs, they almost crashed into their Fathers as they came out of Jack's office. That would've really put a cherry on top of a perfect day.

"Where's the Fire?" Zach had never seen his daughter in such a hurry.

Bo looked at Lauren, who was silently telling her not to say anything. But the way Bo's mind worked, she didn't care. "Uh, Lauren and I were actually going upstairs to check the computer for Apartment listings…" she saw her Father's face, he wasn't happy. "… Gotcha! We're just gonna hang out—" she pushed Lauren towards the stairs but her Father grabbed her arm.

"No, you're not…" Jack said, "… You're going to step into my office, so we can discuss this sudden rash decision" he pulled her towards the office.

Lauren looked at her own Father, who had his arms folded. "I'm in trouble, aren't I?" He just raised his eyebrow, she didn't need an answer. "Would it help if I said, I love you?" That always seemed to work for her.

"What'd you think?" He replied, getting a shake of the head from her. "Walk with me; let's talk" he gestured to the front door so he could talk to her in private.

When they had the idea, it seemed so easy.

Now it was going to get them into a lot of trouble.

* * *

 **A/N: They can't seem to catch a break can they? And what about this new big bad? Let me know your thoughts.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry for this one being a bit late. The website wouldn't allow me to upload a new chapter. But thankfully they've fixed it now. So, to make up for it, i'm gonna post two new chapters. So once you've read this, you've got another to feast your eyes on. Have fun!**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Am I Brave Enough?**

 **McCorrigan Estate – Jack's Office**

It had been a long day. And Jack was still trying to recover from the fact that a kid young enough to be his Son, had challenged him for the most important title in their world. So, when he heard his daughter was planning on moving out and in with a girl she'd been seeing for less than a week, it threw him. "Start from the beginning" he sat on the edge of his desk while Bo sat in a chair in front of him.

"I knew you'd act like this…"Bo turned her head away with a sigh. "… Ironic though, since you're always telling me to act my age. Thing is, people my age tend to fly the coop around this time. What's so wrong with that?" She didn't see the problem.

Her ignorance was unbelievable. "What's wrong, is that you're nowhere near ready for the responsibility of owning your own property. Tell me something Bo, who pays your cell phone bill?" He folded his arms, looking at her.

She averted her eyes, of course he had to throw that at her. "You"

"Who pays the cable and the internet?" He kept going, she answered, him. "And the groceries? How'd you think they appear in the fridge? Magic?"

"So, I'll get a job!" Bo replied wittingly. She wasn't letting this go.

Jack scoffed, there was no way this was happening. "So immature! And you want to live in an apartment by yourself? _Ridiculous_!" He yelled at her.

She stood from her chair in anger. "I won't be by myself! Lauren will be with me!" He continued to remind her that they'd been dating for a week. "Maybe so. But I've been in love with her my whole life! Dad, you always tell Kenzi and me that we have to be independent and think on our feet. That's all I'm doing. Why won't you support me? Do you not trust me?"

He approached her, placing both hands on her shoulders. "Of course, I trust you! You're my blood! But with everything going on, it's safer for you to remain here, with Kenzi and I"

She could sense what this was really about. Strangely it had nothing to do with her. She wrapped her hand around his right wrist. "I'm not gonna abandon you like she did…" she referred to her Mother. "… I'm not Aife"

Her Father told her the truth when she was fourteen. That her Mother was still alive and that she left them for a better life. Her Father was so heartbroken and embarrassed that he faked her death. Kenzi was the only one who thought that lie was the truth. And it had to stay that way. When Bo would tell people she missed her Mother, it was the Mother Aife should've been. The fantasy of the perfect Mother she never got to know.

 _That's_ , who she missed.

He smiled at her, a rare tear escaping his eye. This never happened. Being the leader of a Clan, he couldn't afford to look weak. So that meant no crying. "No, you're not" he apologised for being unsupportive.

"It's okay…" Bo hugged him. "… I love you Dad. And no matter where I go, or where I live; that'll never change. You'll _always_ be my Dad. I want to do this for myself. I need to learn how to live on my own, maybe it'll help with my leadership skills" she laughed.

"Perhaps…" Jack wasn't happy about it, but he would be in time. "… Very well. If you and Lauren feel like this's the right path to take; then I will be there for you. For whatever you need. This's me supporting you. Against my better judgement" he'd be okay in time.

Bo smiled halfheartedly. "Duly noted, Sir. So uh, since I'm gonna be needing some capital to build on; would I be completely outta line to ask for early access to my trust fund?" She smiled sheepishly.

Jack didn't have an answer, he just laughed. Bringing her into another tight hug. "I'm going to miss your jokes"

She frowned as she hugged him. Jokes? That was a sincere request.

 **Front Porch**

With Jack and Bo having their Father/Daughter moment inside; Zach thought it best to have his own with Lauren. "So, just mere hours since your Graduation and you're already deciding to move out. A tad rash, don't you think?" His methods weren't as full on as Jack's. He liked to really talk to his children instead of shout. It never got them anywhere.

"That's what I thought at first…" Lauren replied, with a simple shrug. "… But, I love her Dad. And it doesn't matter if we've been together for a week, a day or even an hour; I'm never gonna stop loving her. Getting our own place, makes it real" she wanted her Father to understand this.

"Can't it be real while you both still reside at home, where it's safe?" He had her best interests at heart.

She had an answer for that though. "Nowhere's safe…" she said. "… But I'd rather live a dangerous life with Bo, and feel free; than live a safe one, where I feel restricted. You knew this would happen sooner or later"

He nodded, sighing while looking out at the sunset from across the driveway. "Yes, but I always assumed Dyson would be gone before you. How will I cope not hearing you type on that infernal computer at three in morning?" He moved a strand of hair away from her face.

"Doesn't that annoy you?" She'd always thought so considering the way he used to barge in her room and confiscate it.

"Very much so!" He laughed. "But now that I know I won't hear it anymore; I'm saddened. Answer me one more thing? Are you sure this's what you really want?" He had to be sure.

She nodded, smiling softly. "It is"

And there it was, his baby girl was leaving him. "Well then, who am I to stand in your way?" He brought her in for a hug. "Your happiness is what I value most. If that means you need to set down your own roots, then so be it. You have my permission"

"I never asked for your permission" Lauren was eighteen, she could do whatever she liked in the eyes of the law.

"Nevertheless, I'm providing it. You're welcome" he needed to hear himself say it. It made it easier to let go.

 **Bo's Bedroom**

It took a while for their Fathers to let them go, but they finally did. And Bo and Lauren went back to their original plan. Well, Lauren did. But Bo was happy to tell her that Jack had a few people he could hook them up with to find the right place. So, they were free to relax. Especially after the excitement of today. "So, how's it feel to be a Graduate?" Bo asked, as they laid on her bed side by side.

Lauren couldn't really put it into words, actually she could. "Kinda boring"

"Just think, this time next week; we'll be in our own place. No more having to ask for Parental permissions, no sharing a kitchen with the gluttons we have for siblings, and best of all? No one telling you to get outta bed!" That was a big one for Bo.

Laughing, Lauren cuddled up next to her Girlfriend. "Maybe the first couple of days we could stay in bed, and never leave…" she heard Bo hum, clearly she liked the idea. "… Quick question though? How're we gonna pay rent when we don't have jobs?" That was important.

"I got it covered" Bo said.

"Do I even wanna know?" Lauren asked.

Bo shook her head, "Probably not. Let's just let it remain a mystery for now. Don't worry, everything will be fine. All that matters is we start living our lives. I just wanna be with you, in a place that's _just_ ours" she held her close, kissing her head.

"Sounds heavenly" Lauren found herself growing tired. Things had been hectic today, and with all the sudden life changes she'd made; she was exhausted.

"Indeed it does. You wanna stay here tonight?" Bo could feel her relaxing, and she herself was tired. "I'm gonna take your silence as a yes. Today's been a wild one; we just need to sleep" she wrapped her arms around her tighter. Feeling herself dropping off.

And like that, they were out.

 **Bo and Lauren's Loft – Three Weeks Later**

Finding an apartment they _both_ agreed on, wasn't an easy task. Every listing Bo liked, Lauren didn't. They constantly fought over which way to go. That was, until Lauren's Father realised their was a large empty space above the Clinic. With some renovations, it would look amazing. So, Bo and Lauren made it their little project.

Most of the plumbing and electrical work took around two weeks. But they fitted everything perfectly. All that was left was to paint it and decorate it how they wanted. Finally, after the last week; they finished. And the place looked stunning. It showed aspects of Bo's personality as well as Lauren's. They'd finally made a home for themselves.

But Bo had one more surprise for her, so while her hands were covering Lauren's eyes, they walked into the Loft. "Okay, just a few more steps…" she took her towards the surprise. "… Ready?"

"I was ready ten minutes ago!" Lauren wasn't one for surprises. And hated it when someone covered her eyes. When her eyes were able to see again, she saw what Bo had done. It made her gasp. "Bo. I can't believe you did this" her smile couldn't be wider.

Since Lauren loved Comets, and everything associated with space; Bo had a neon sign made in the shape of a shooting star that hung above their bed. "Well, they're meant to be lucky right? I thought maybe it could give us some, now that we're trying to make it on our own. Plus, it's so pretty" it was the loveliest colour of blue.

"I love it!" Lauren turned around in her arms, giving her a thank you kiss. "And I love you. But, I don't think we're gonna need much luck though, everything else up to now has been so great. I think we're gonna be okay" she really did believe that.

"No more restrictions, no more interruptions, just us…" Bo loved it already. "… We can be happy here"

Lauren kissed her again, "I'm happy now, and that's all because of you" she wrapped both arms around her and hugged her tight.

Bo was never one to turn down a hug, especially since Lauren always smelled so good. "I really wish you could stay a little longer, but I know you've gotta go soon" she didn't want to let her go.

But today was a big day for her, because it was Lauren's first day of properly interning for her Father. Which was a professional way of saying that her Father was going to teach her everything he'd learned in all the centuries he'd been on this earth. Which was a lot. She'd learned a lot in Med School but now it was time to get stuck in on the action.

"That I do…" Lauren groaned, not wanting to leave. But she didn't have a choice. "… So, what'd you have planned for today?" She pulled back from the hug.

"My Dad has the entire Clan registry on a hard drive, which he gave to me for safe keeping and also so I can go through all the files and familiarise myself with every member of every Clan in the region. So, homework! Which I hate!" She made a face.

It was a necessary evil. But had to be done, so she could learn all that needed to be learnt about how to be Clan Leader. She didn't know if she'd be good at this job, but she had to try. And she had no choice, it was what she was meant for. Who she was meant to be.

"You'll do fine, just don't be researching all day. You'll go crazy, trust me I've been there. So, do some reading and then take a break. Okay?" Lauren didn't want her overdoing it.

Bo pecked her lips, nodding. "As you wish _Dr_. Thornwood"

Lauren held a finger up to her, "Not a Doctor! At least, I don't feel like one yet. I've got miles to go before that happens. A couple of years of learning under my Dad, and then we'll see" she walked away to grab her phone and keys.

"Which you'll _ace_ , because you're so brilliant" Bo didn't doubt her for a second.

"You know, I already sleep with you Bo. You don't have to keep schmoozing…" Lauren made a joke, then kissed Bo again. "… I really gotta go now. So, I'll see you tonight?" She watched her nod. "Love you"

Bo made sure to make the kiss count. "Love you too" she watched her leave the apartment, already wishing she'd come back. It couldn't be possible to love someone this much, why was she so obsessed with her? To be honest, the reason didn't matter. Bo would never stop.

With the place all to herself, Bo decided to crack on with her Father's files. She sat on the sofa with her laptop and plugged in he hard drive. It took thirty minutes to pass through files A-B. That left her with File C as her next task. While reading, she came across the Cage Clan. And they were not a pleasant bunch. She already knew all about Cameron but it much about his Clan.

They'd killed dozens of innocent Humans, and Fae.

In their world, if one of their kind chose to kill a million Humans; it wasn't against any laws. As long as they cleaned up after themselves, they could do it as many times as they liked. The only thing that was illegal was hunting on another Clan's turf. That was a big no-no. And from what her Father had told her; punishable by death.

It seemed the Cage family liked to hunt. They we're a family of Elementals. Like Jack. Only they had the power to manipulate and create fire. That, and Jack was thousands of years old. From what the files said, Cyrus Cage started the Clan a few centuries ago. She didn't doubt her Father's strength.

But then Bo uncovered something shocking, she read in her Father's personal notes, that Cyrus Cage burnt his Father; _her_ Grandfather, alive. She kept scrolling the page, and didn't see a record of him taking revenge. Why would her Father let something like that go? He always spoke about protecting Family, that was his Father. Why didn't he avenge him?

Now that she thought about it a little more, she didn't recall him ever talking too much about her Grandfather. Did they not get a long? Being the nosy, curious girl, she was; she had to get to the bottom of this. So, she shut her laptop down and placed the hard drive in her jacket pocket as she walked out the door.

She needed answers.

 **McCorrigan Estate – Later**

Jack sat in his office, signing some papers for patches of land he was selling. When someone barged through his doors, he didn't need to look up to know who it was. "Common courtesy, Ysabeau. That's one of the first things I taught you. Is it lost on you now that you've moved out?"

She realised that entrance was a bit dramatic, "Why didn't you tell me the Cage's killed your Father?" She came right out with it. No time to waste. Not that she had much else going on. "Do you not trust me with that kind of information? You must've known I'd see it once I read the files"

He looked at her, "Of course I did…" he told her to come in and take a seat. "… I didn't withhold the information on purpose. It just never came up. It was never a secret I was hiding from you" he didn't want her to think that. Come to think of it, he had no secrets from Bo.

"So, why didn't you avenge him?" Bo asked, "Didn't you want to after what Cyrus did?" If someone killed her Dad she'd be sharpening her pitchfork and ready to march.

Jack didn't know how to answer this without making himself sound like an ass. "I did. For the first five seconds. Then I remembered how cruel he was to me as a child, then it passed" he couldn't really elaborate much more on the subject.

Only, Bo didn't want to stop there. "Cruel? He was cruel to you? You never mentioned that…" he just told her he didn't want to live in the past. Such a predictable thing for him to say. "… If you don't mind me asking, how was he cruel to you?"

It wasn't something Jack liked to talk about but he was a grown man now. His Father was gone and he was happy with his own Family. He had nothing to fear. "Let's just say, he wasn't one to spare the belt whenever I acted out. Or whenever he felt like a stiff drink" his Father was a mean drunk. He found that out the hard way a few times.

"How did Cyrus get twisted in the mix?" Bo asked.

"My Father frequented a bar on his territory. One thing led to another and he ended up killing five members of Cyrus' crew. After realising the severity of the situation he was in, my Father came to me; begging for sanctuary" he remembered it like it was yesterday.

Bo had never seen that look in her Father's eyes before. She could see he felt no remorse for what happened to his Father. "You didn't provide it?" He shook his head. "Why?"

Jack had a simple answer, a logical one. "I was just starting out as Leader of this Clan back then. On top of that, I'd just been made Regent. I'm meant to _keep_ the peace; not break it. Anyone who kills on another Clan's turf, is _their's_ to kill. It doesn't matter who my Father was, or what Clan he belonged to. These are decisions you will be forced to make long after I'm gone"

She just shook her head, not knowing if she could be that type of person. "What if I can't?"

He made it clear. "Doesn't matter; you'll have to. This's the way things work around here Bo. I know you have it in you to make smart decisions. Besides, my Father was the one rotten egg out of a good bunch. There won't be another one like him. And even if there is, I know you're smart enough to stop a situation like that from happening again. I have faith in you" he reached over to take her hand.

"What if it's misplaced?" She saw his frown. "I want to be good at this, I really do. But, when I hear about all the hard decisions and sacrifices you've had to make; it just makes me scared of having that be my life"

"Bo, I wouldn't have chosen you if I didn't think you could handle it. And you're right, it is a lot for anyone to deal with. Being Leader comes with a huge responsibility. But I promise you, being feared and respected will fuel you to be the greatest leader this region has ever seen" he knew she could do it.

He'd known how strong she was since the day she was born.

"What makes you so sure?" She didn't have much faith in herself.

He smiled at her, "Because you have the one thing I didn't. Someone to stand by your side…" he referred to Lauren. "… Lauren's love will ground you. It will anchor your soul so that you never lose it in this mad world. I loved your Mother, but not as much as you love Lauren. I see it when you're together. You're connected in ways most people dream of" that was her main strength.

And oddly, that made a lot of sense to Bo. She felt the love she had for Lauren too. It was so powerful. "She is pretty amazing" she let out a laugh.

"You have much more to learn Bo. Trust me, when we're done and you are the one sitting in this chair?" He tapped his armrest. "You'll look back and laugh at this moment. And nothing will ever scare you again"

Bo loved his speeches. "You know, you should definitely consider writing a self-help book when you retire. Give yourself something to do" she winked at him, smiling.

"Not your worst idea" He didn't mind the sound of that.

With this lovely little chat over with, she decided to get back home. It felt weird saying that, now that she had her own place. "Well, this catch-up has been eye opening. But, I should get back to familiarising myself with those files…" she rounded the desk, giving her Father's cheek a kiss. "… Don't work too hard Pops" she smiled one last time, then left.

As she left, Jack's desk phone began to ring. He picked it up, bringing it to his ear. "Hello?" He heard who it was. "What can I do for you, Cameron?"

"Listen closely, because I'm only gonna say this once! You are to meet me, tonight, at the old Keller Ranch on neutral ground. The fight for the regency has begun. I hope you're ready to retire, old man" he cackled through the phone.

Jack smirked, so immature. "Not for a while, actually. I have it planned and everything. Nevertheless, I will meet you at Keller Ranch. And then I will have a fine time reuniting you with your Daddy!" He slammed the phone back down on the desk.

 **Clinic**

Lauren was actually having fun today, she'd learned a lot from her Father already. It felt easier doing it this way. Maybe her decision to leave before was rushed. She should've sat down and taken a minute to weigh all the pros and cons. She was currently checking the breathing of an elderly man while her Father observed.

Zach was happy to see her smiling, and also proud to see how easy this was for her. This was the work she was meant for. He always wished Dyson would go the same way, but he was a brute. Which there was nothing wrong with. He loved him regardless. He just wanted both his children to be set after he and his Wife were gone.

Suddenly, he heard the phone in his office ring loudly. "I have to take a call, can you handle this?" He got a thumbs up from his daughter, so he went to his office and picked up the phone. "Dr. Thornwood?" He heard it was Jack. "Good morning my friend, I trust all is well?"

"Not as well as I'd like it to be, my friend. Do you have a moment to talk?" His friend told him yes. "I just received a call from Cameron Cage. He's set a meeting place. The old Keller Ranch. The fight for the Regency starts tonight, at eight" Jack sounded scared.

Which wasn't a good sign.

Jack glanced over to where Lauren stood still talking with her new Patient. She was way to engrossed in what she was going to eavesdrop on this conversation. So, he continued. "I will accompany you, of course. Have you told Bo and Kenzi?"

"No, and I don't plan to…" Jack was too worried about Bo right now, especially with all her doubts about leading. And Kenzi would just go off the deep end. "… I don't want to scare them over something that will be over in a matter of minutes. Trust me, they're better off being in the dark about this"

Zach didn't agree with that. "I understand not wanting to tell Kenzi, she's the youngest and might not take it as well. But Bo is your chosen successor, she is entitled to know about this sort of situation. I beg you to reconsider"

Sighing, Jack said okay. "I'll take it under consideration. I do after all, have a couple of hours before I have to leave. Just, meet me outside the house at seven. We'll make our way down there" he ended the call.

After placing the phone back on the hook, Zach lifted his head to see Lauren standing in the doorway and she didn't look as happy as she did five minutes ago. This wasn't good. "Lauren, whatever you heard—"

"I know exactly what I heard!" She stopped him. "Is Jack really planning on going to that fight without telling Bo?" She watched her Father bow his head. "Seriously? Dad, she has a right to know! What if something happens to him? She'll never be able to live with herself if she couldn't say goodbye"

Zach approached her, "Nothing will happen to him. Jack is the strongest person I know. I have watched him win countless battles over the years. This's just another in a long list of victories. He will be fine"

"You _think_ he will; you _hope_ he will!" Lauren wasn't going to go on that kind of faith. "You can't expect me to lie to my Girlfriend about this kind of thing…" she saw his face, "… Or is that _exactly_ what you expect from me?" She shook her head. "I won't do that to her!"

He shushed her, there were Patients listening. "I am not asking anything of you. Jack is considering telling her. He's a smart man, and will no doubt take my advice. And if he doesn't, then that'll be his choice. Everything he does, he does to protect Bo and Kenzi. So, you will say _nothing_ to her"

"No, I'm not lying-" she stopped when he held up a finger to her.

Zach shook his head, giving her a stern expression. "We are not just a Family, we are a _Pack_. That makes me your Alpha. So, you will do as I say; until told otherwise. Do you understand me?" He got an eye roll from her, so he shifted his eyes; that meant business. " _Do you understand me_?" He repeated himself.

Lauren swallowed her anger, "I understand, _Sir_ " she knew Pack law, and she couldn't disobey her Alpha.

"Good. Now, let's return to work" he turned her around and walked her back into the Clinic, he didn't like talking to his daughter like that. But Lauren couldn't be the one to tell Bo if Jack chose not to. It was his choice.

Even if it was the wrong one.

* * *

 **A/N: OOOhhh! How's it gonna play out? Find out in the next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Here we go!**

* * *

 **Chapter 5:** **I'll Be Your Lifeline**

 **Bo and Lauren's Loft**

When it came time for Lauren to return home from work, she felt herself shaking as she got to the front door. It's not like she even had time to think about how she was going to keep this secret from Bo, since their apartment was literally two seconds away from her work being that it was one floor up from the Clinic. Lauren hated the fact that she had to keep this from Bo.

Which's why she was hoping Jack had come to his senses and taken her Father's advice to tell her before going to meet with Cameron. She would need to fish for the information. She opened the door, and found Bo still sitting on the couch with her laptop. Probably still going through the files on the hard drive. "Seriously? You're not done yet? It's been eight hours"

Bo sighed, finally deciding to call it a day and close her laptop. "I would've been done sooner, but I had to go talk to my Dad. I found something in the files and I just wanted to get some clarification…" she left the laptop on the coffee table, then smiled as she finally got to kiss her Girlfriend. "… Eight hours really is too long" she didn't want to stop.

And Lauren didn't want her to either, but she had some fishing to do. "So, the thing you talked to your Dad about? Was it anything important?" She tried to change the subject, but Bo just shrugged and told her it wasn't. Then tried to kiss her again. "Has he called you in the last hour?"

Wondering what was wrong, Bo stopped and frowned at her. "No, why? _Should_ I be expecting a call from him?" Her Girlfriend shook her head, chuckling anxiously. One thing about being a Succubus that Bo loved, was that she could always tell when someone was lying. She could see Lauren's aura. She was nervous, and scared. But why? "Lauren? Why're you acting so weird?"

"I'm not!" Lauren laughed, brushing it off while walking away to the left where their bed sat.

Bo followed behind her, "Liar!" She could tell. "You forget, I've known you your whole life. I know when you're acting strange. Clearly it has something to do with my Dad so, why don't you just tell me?"

Turning around, Lauren wanted to say the words. But her Father had ordered her not to. And she couldn't go against her Alpha. How was she supposed to choose between her Alpha and her Girlfriend? "It's nothing Bo. I'm not acting weird. I've just had a long day. That's all. Please, just let it go. For me" she scampered off to the bathroom and closed the door before Bo could follow her.

That had to have been the strangest interaction Bo had ever shared with Lauren. In any case, she decided to call her Father and check if everything was okay. She spun around, wondering something.

"Where the hell's my phone?!" This wasn't the first time she'd lost it.

 **McCorrigan Estate – Jack's Office**

Jack had thought over what Zach told him earlier, about telling Bo what was going down tonight. But he couldn't bring himself to do it. She was happy right now. She had her new apartment, her new Girlfriend, and was becoming her own person. He didn't want to ruin that by making her worry about something that would no doubt turn into nothing. So, he refrained from calling her. It was the best decision.

He waited for Zach to arrive, so they could go to the Keller Ranch and end this stupid fight for the Regency. Which should never have gotten so far. He stood in his office, looking at himself in the mirror. No, he wasn't the young warrior he once was. But he was still had a lot of fight left in him.

And no spoilt hothead, was going to destroy everything he'd built. Winning this fight was important for two reasons. One, defeating Cyrus' son would hammer the final nail in that bastard's coffin. And two, if he remained in control then that meant Cameron wouldn't be able to destroy his Clan. Which's something he'd probably do the first chance he got. He wasn't just doing this for his Clan, or for himself; he was doing it for the Family he loved.

"Jack?" Zach could see he'd caught him in a moment. "It's time"

Grabbing his black blazer, Jack threw it over his shoulders and made himself look presentable. First and foremost, he was a gentleman. And a man of power. He was going to dress like it, in his all black suit, accompanied with a black shirt which he'd left open collared. "So it is" he was about to leave when his phone rang in his pocket. Checking the screen, he saw it was Bo.

Zach glanced at the caller's name. Watching his friend continue to stare at the screen. "It's not too late to tell her"

A part of him wanted to, but Jack knew she was better off if he didn't. So, he declined the call and turned the phone off. Placing it back in his pocket. "It is now. Shall we?" He led the way, with Zach following closely behind him.

It was time for him to defend his throne.

 **Bo and Lauren's Loft**

The fact that her Father wasn't picking up, was odd. Whenever Bo or Kenzi called him, he always answered. Unless he was in a Clan meeting then he didn't, but he'd call them right back afterwards. Those meetings only took place on Friday's.

Today was Monday.

So, she knew something was up. And she was pretty sure it had something to do with why Lauren was acting so strange. She could only summarise that her Father had done something or was planning to do something, and Lauren had gotten wind of it. Either she was hiding it from her, or someone had told her to keep quiet. Either way, Bo wasn't happy about being lied to.

Bo stood in the kitchen, watching Lauren walk out of the bathroom while putting her hair up in a ponytail. "Feel like talking now?"

"I told you, there's nothing to talk about Bo" Lauren hated doing this. She blamed Jack and she blamed her Father for putting her in this situation.

"Lauren?" Bo approached her, making her look. "I know you're hiding something from me. And I know it has something to do with my Dad. Did he order you not to tell me? Is that it?"

Lauren sighed, she couldn't do this anymore. She loved her Father, and respected him. But she loved Bo even more. And was willing to risk going against her Alpha. " _He_ didn't; my Father did. I heard something while they were on the phone earlier, and my Dad ordered me not to tell you about it. He's my Alpha; I had to listen"

That explained a lot. "Of course you did. It's Pack law, right?" Bo saw her nod. "I won't make you break your promise. But can I ask you _one_ thing?" She nodded again. "Is my Dad in danger?"

"Yes" Lauren replied.

Bo turned away, angry at her Father for doing this. And also at him for bringing Lauren into this. Zach may've been the one to silence her but he did it to protect Jack. "It's Cameron Cage, isn't it?" She turned back to her. "He's gone to fight for the Regency, hasn't he?" She didn't need another answer from Lauren. She could see it in her eyes. "I should be there!" This was just as much her fight as it was his.

Wanting to help, Lauren placed a hand on her arm. "I know you're mad at him, but he's obviously doing this to protect you. Maybe you should just see how this plays out. Just remember, you're Dad's thousands of years old. He's not exactly easy to take down"

"You think that matters?" Bo frowned at her. "He keeps telling me he wants me to take over after he's gone, but how am I supposed to be the next leader when he keeps trying to protect me from the duties of that life? I'm either his daughter, or his successor; it has to be one or the other!"

"So, what're you gonna do?" Lauren asked, not liking the look in Bo's eyes right now.

There was only one thing Bo could do, "Did you hear where they were going? Where the meeting place was?" She had to go there and stand by her Father's side. Even though, it felt like that was the last place he wanted her.

Lauren didn't hear much earlier, she was too worried about how she was going to keep the secret from Bo. "Umm, I heard him say it was at eight o'clock, at Kelly Ranch?" She was unsure.

But Bo had an idea of what she meant. "You mean _Keller_ Ranch?" Her Girlfriend replied with a yes. "I read about it in my Dad's files. Apparently, it serves as Neutral ground for any deals that go down between the Clans. It's about forty minutes drive from here. Who knows what kind of head start my Dad's got. I gotta go there!" She went to grab her keys, when Lauren stopped her. "What?"

"You think I'm letting you go alone? No, that's not how this thing works Bo. I'm coming with you!" Lauren grabbed a jacket, and slipped her boots back on. She got to the front door when Bo was just staring at her, smirking. "You coming or not?"

Bo couldn't help her smile. "God I love you!" She found this side of Lauren incredibly sexy. "Lead the way, Doc" she threw the keys to her, and followed her out the door.

 **Keller Ranch - Later**

When going into battle, one had to leave their feelings and emotions behind. Jack knew this all too well. This fight would determine the fate of his family, his Clan, and his Legacy. Cameron was in way over his head with this. He was Bo's age, and yet he had the gaul to challenge someone much older than him. In the end, the reason why doesn't matter.

All that mattered, was ending him like Jack did his Father and that would be the end of this stupid farce.

Jack stepped out of his truck with Zach at his side. When a battle for the Regency takes place, the challenger and the reigning Regent are permitted to bring one companion with them as a witness. These companions are normally best friends or family members. Which was why Cameron was surprised not to see Jack's eldest daughter with him. He'd heard Jack had been grooming her to take over.

Like his Father had been doing with him. "Out of all the people you choose to bare witness, you choose a mongrel?" He knew what Jack's friend was. He's studied the McCorrigan Clan closely.

Jack could sense Zach about to pounce so he raised his hand, calming him. "Don't let him goad you Zach; you're twice the man he'll ever be. And as I expected, he's failed to leave his immaturity behind. That trait alone makes you unfit to be Regent" he wasn't going to let Cameron get to him.

Cameron laughed, "Actually, the only trait you need to become Regent; is courageous. And I have _much_ courage. Do you, old man?" He gave his jacket to his friend, stepping away for some space.

Unbuttoning his blazer, Jack handed it to Zach who held it over his arm neatly. They were still gentlemen after all. "Courage, will only get you so far. After all, look what it did for your Father" he rolled up the sleeves of his shirt.

"You don't get to talk about him!" Cameron revealed the fire in his eyes. Still enraged at what happened to his Father.

This was Jack way to beat him. Cameron was driven by emotion. Jack had nothing else on his mind but beating this little shit. The love he had for his daughters fuelled his strength but he wasn't going to let them invade his thoughts. "Oh don't worry, I'm done wasting my breath on scum. Including you!"

With one wave of his hand, Jack sent Cameron flying a few feet away. He watched him hit the ground with a hard thud. When he stood, he had dirt all over his face. "I do hope you brought something to clean yourself up once this's over" he started laughing.

"Oh, I brought something alright!" Cameron lifted his hands, summoning the fire within him and shooting it straight towards Jack.

But Jack was prepared, and was controlling the air around them to serve as a force field. The flames weren't even touching him. "I can keep this up _all_ night"

Suddenly, a car pulled up to his left. He saw Bo and Lauren exit, and his daughter looked panicked. "Bo, what're you-" he was hit by Cameron's stream of fire and thrown away, landing back first onto the hood of his truck. Seeing Bo had distracted him, so much so that he dropped the force field.

"DAD!" Bo began running to him.

Cameron saw an opportunity here, so before she could get to him; he kept launching fireballs at her feet. She tried dodging them, but he was a good shot. "This's between me and your Daddy. So, I suggest you run along Bo!"

"Or what?!" Bo wasn't scared. "Huh? What exactly do you think you can do to me?" She was a McCorrigan, and she didn't run away from anyone.

"I dunno…" Cameron shrugged, looking down at his hands which were engulfed in flames. "… Your choice; barbecue, or roast?" His smiled was wicked. She just told him to go to hell. "Barbecue it is!" He threw another fire ball at her. But she'd vanished.

Lauren used her Werewolf speed to get Bo out of the way just in time. "Do you have a death wish?!" She couldn't believe she'd just watched that.

Jack rolled off the hood of the car, feeling the searing pain in his spine. "Bo, I don't know what you're doing here; but you need to leave, now!" He stretched, then started to walk back to the fight.

"I'm here to stand by you!" Bo called after him. How could he not want her here?

"You're just getting in the way!" He yelled back, immediately regretting his words. She probably hated him right now. "Please, go home!" As he got to Cameron, they began to fight with their fists rather than their powers.

Zach pulled Lauren aside by yanking her arm, he wasn't happy with her. "Pack Law, is lost on Dyson. But the one thing even _he_ obeys, is the decree of his Alpha. He understands loyalty. Where's yours?"

Lauren glanced at Bo, who was watching her Father fight. While crying over what he just said. She could see that really hurt her. And normally, Lauren followed Pack Law to the tee. But right now, she couldn't care less about what her Father was saying. In fact, she wasn't even listening. She just wanted to comfort her Girlfriend.

"With Bo…" She told him, "… You may by my Father, and my Alpha. But you don't control me. I'm an adult. I make my own choices. If you don't like them; _tough_. I don't answer to anyone but myself. Now if you'll excuse me, my Girlfriend needs me" she pulled her arm back, and walked towards Bo.

Watching her walk away, Zach couldn't believe what she just told him. He wanted to ground her for eternity. But damn it, a part of him was proud for finding her voice and her strength to be her own woman. Her Wolf was strong, stronger than he was at her age. She was going to go far in life.

With the pain in his back proving to be too difficult to manage, Jack wasn't as prepared for this fight as he should've been. Every punch he delivered, has been a miss. But Cameron fought back twice as hard. Now Jack was on his knees, bleeding from his nose and mouth. "I remain unimpressed, little boy!" He wasn't going to go down like this.

Cameron kicked his face, watching him fall over onto his back. "How about now? Are you impressed now?" He laughed, then looked at Bo. "I have to thank you for your help. Before you showed up, I didn't think I had him. But now look!" He pointed to Jack. "He's minutes away from death!"

Bo hated herself, she should've listened and stayed away. Her Father lost his upper hand because of her. This was why he never let his emotions get in the way. "Dad!" She called to him but he just laid on the ground, coughing. "Dad, come on! You have to get back up! The Clan needs you! _I_ need you!"

That little speech gave Jack some strength. He used the air to suffocate Cameron where he stood. And while his enemy clawed at his neck to try and breathe, Jack raised his hand to the sky. Creating a black cloud, waiting for the thunder to clap. Once it did, he could summon a lighting bolt and end this for good. The only problem was, thanks to the beating and the fall; he wasn't as strong. It was going to take a little longer than usual.

Lauren looked up, seeing a bright spark flash within the black cloud. "Whoa" she'd never seen something like this before.

Cameron could see by the look of Jack's face, he was planning his final move. No, it wasn't ending like this. He fought through his breathing, managing to suck in one ounce of breath, and threw a sphere of scorching fire towards his enemy.

Jack felt something burn his chest, looking down; he saw a burnt hole through his shirt and his flesh beginning to sizzle. As he dropped his hands, the cloud above them disappeared, and Cameron gasped for air now that he was no longer being suffocated.

"NO!" Zach got to Jack in a blur, catching him as he was about to fall backwards. He checked his wound and it was extensive. But Jack was alive, barely. "Jack?" He tried to wake him, "Can you here me?" No response.

Bo and Lauren ran after Zach, with Bo kneeling at her feet. Crying, while holding her Father's hand. The fight had ended. It didn't matter if either party survived, all that mattered was one of them was still standing. And unfortunately, that was Cameron.

"Some leader!" Cameron scoffed, "Couldn't even win a lousy fight? And against someone so much younger than him. Well, old age will get you every time" he continued to laugh.

Feeling her anger rise, Bo's eyes turned blue as she got up to charge at him. "You bastard!" She almost got to him, but Lauren pulled her away again. "I'm gonna kill you!" She promised him.

Cameron tutted, "Now now, let's not make threats you can't follow through on. Besides, I have such plans for you and your Clan. I guess it all belongs to you now huh? Sure, he's alive; but how soon will that last?" He loved having the power of manipulating fire. It had gotten him far in life. And now look, he was Regent. Something his Father could never do.

But Bo wasn't going to let him destroy her Clan. As long as her Father was indisposed, she was acting Clan Leader. And she was about to make her first act. "I challenge you!" She yelled at him.

Both Lauren and Zach shouted their disapproval. "Bo, you cannot do this!" Zach told her. "You're not strong enough!" She was just a child. Maybe not in their minds, but in a Parent's eyes she was. And Jack wouldn't want her to do this.

"You'd be surprised how strong I am!" Bo replied to Zach, her eyes still blazing blue. She turned back to Cameron who seemed shocked by her proposal. "You won the fight. The Regency is now yours. But it won't be for much longer!" She told him.

Cameron raised an eyebrow, laughing. "Won't it?" This was funny.

She shook her head, "No. Because I'm taking it back! I, Ysabeau McCorrigan; _acting_ leader of the McCorrgian Clan, challenge you Cameron Cage, for the Regency of these territories!" She recited the sacred words.

Lauren and her Father both closed their eyes, shaking their heads while sighing. Why would she do something so reckless? This wasn't going to end well for anyone. She wished she could've stopped her from doing that, but Bo was her own person.

"Wow, only two minutes into my new position and already I have someone wanting to challenge me for it…" Cameron was overwhelmed. "… I guess I should be flattered. But you know what? I'm gonna accept your challenge. And not only that, I'm gonna give you some time to prepare. Since you're so new at this. Three weeks sound good? Awesome! I'll see you then" he spun around and went back to his car, waiting for his friend to drive them home.

Bo turned around, seeing the way Lauren was looking at her. "I had to"

"If that's what you have to tell yourself, then fine…" Lauren was unhappy that Bo would make a decision like this without discussing it with her. They were a couple now, that meant they were a team. Yet Bo thought it was okay to make important choices by herself. "… Let's just get Jack home" she helped her Father carry him to the car.

One battle had ended, but another had begun.

And Bo was on the clock.

 **Clinic - Later**

As soon as they got back, Zach hooked Jack up with fluids and placed him on a heart monitor so he could observe his vitals through the night. He started to treat the burn wound on his chest, and it wasn't easy. His skin was so burnt, it was crinkling like paper. But he managed to find something that'd help.

"What's that?" Lauren was helping him, kind of like a second pair of hands.

Zach used a cotton swab to brush it over the burn gently. "This, my daughter; is a very powerful healing salve. I've had the recipe for thousands of years. I'm hoping it will be strong enough to speed up the healing process" he continued to cover every inch of the damaged skin.

Bo hadn't called Kenzi, she was over at Tamsin's with Dyson probably having a good time. She didn't want to worry her. Bo knew how much of a fighter her Father was. He'd pull through this. And if he didn't, then they were screwed. One thing she wanted to do though, was talk to Lauren. The whole ride back, her Girlfriend hadn't spoken to her.

"Lauren?" She stood a few feet away. "Can we talk for a second?" She could see Lauren didn't want to, but she listened anyway. Taking her gloves off, and walking over to where she stood. "I know, you're mad at me—"

"Mad?" Lauren frowned at her. "You think I'm mad at you? No Bo. I'm not mad at you; I'm _furious_!" She wouldn't class this as being mad. Far from it. "How could you do something like this? Without even talking to me about it? We're supposed to be Partners in this relationship! You've been acting leader for less than an hour, yet you think you're qualified to make decisions like that?!"

Bo pulled her further away, not wanting Zach to hear their exchange. "Okay, I get it. You're not pleased with me. But what else was I supposed to do? It's my fault my Dad lost that fight. If I'd just listened to you and let it go, I wouldn't have gone there and distracted him enough for Cameron to win. I hate myself for ruining this!" She couldn't stop her tears.

And now Lauren felt bad, "You couldn't have known that would happen"

"That's just it though, I _should've_!" Bo wiped her tears, but they continued to fall. "My Dad kept telling me that to be a strong leader, sometimes you have to bury your emotions and detach yourself from your feelings. That's why he's a good Leader. And now look; I've ruined this because I care _too_ much"

Lauren didn't believe that. "Caring doesn't make you weak, Bo!" She told her, holding her hands. "I don't question your Dad's leadership. He's always been good to us. But I refuse to believe, that he doesn't use his love for you and Kenzi to strengthen himself. Love is a strong force. Without it, we're nothing"

"What if he doesn't pull through?" Bo was terrified.

Seeing that, Lauren gathered her into her arms. "He will. If there's one thing your Dad's good at, it's fighting. And he'll fight this. In the meantime, you've got a fight of your own to prepare for. It's not like you can back out now. So, whatever happens; I'm gonna be here for you. I'm not going anywhere, I promise" she kissed the side of her head.

That alone made Bo feel so much better. Lauren was like her lifeline, she couldn't be without her and if she was it didn't end well. Being around her, was good for Bo. I'm so many ways. She kept her grounded.

"Nor am I…" Zach approached them, interrupting their moment. "… Your Father is stable, and with any luck, will recover quickly. This situation isn't the best, but it's what we have to deal with. I made a promise to your Father that if anything happened to him, I'd be there for you and your sister. I'm about to live up to that promise now"

Bo frowned, "What'd you mean?"

Zach threw his gloves away, facing her. "I am your Father's right hand. However, with him indisposed; my services now to shift to you. I am here, for whatever you need. Be it advice, or an understanding ear. So, Miss. McCorrgian? Where shall we start?"

This was all so weird for Bo to hear. Her Girlfriend's Father was practically bowing to her. If this wasn't such a shitty situation, it would actually be kind of cool. Right now, there was only one thing she needed help with. "You've been my Father's trusted friend for centuries. He even considers you to be a brother. Can you teach me?" She asked.

"Teach you?" Zach didn't follow.

She nodded. "Everything that makes my Father the great leader he is. From the way he conducts business, strategising, dealings, right down to the way he fights. I need you to teach me everything you know about him" if anyone could, it was Zach.

He understood what she wanted to learn, and although he wasn't Jack; he'd been around when he'd achieved everything she talked about. "I can do that" he gave her a nod.

"What about Cameron?" Lauren couldn't be the only one thinking about it. "How're you gonna beat someone who was strong enough to take down your Father?" She didn't think anyone could before today.

Bo wiped her eyes, not feeling sad anymore. "He didn't win by being stronger than him. He won because of a mistake I made. A mistake, I'm gonna make up for; when I kill that asshole, and take the Regency back. He's about to learn why McCorrigans shouldn't be messed with"

It was time for her to step up.

It was her Kingdom now.

She had to defend it.

* * *

 **A/N: Can Bo do a good job? We shall see. Hope you all enjoyed.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Because you've all been so amazing with your reviews. Here's another.**

* * *

 **Chapter 6:** **Fragile**

 **McCorrigan Estate - Next Morning**

With her Father still incapacitated, Bo thought it best to spend a few nights at home with her little sister. Who, was going out of her mind with worry over her Father's status. So much so, that she didn't want to leave. "Kenzi, I don't have time for this right now! Just go hang out with Tamsin" she argued with her.

"What if something happens?" Kenzi didn't want to risk it.

Bo shook her head, "Nothing's gonna happen. And I'm here, okay? I won't leave his side; I promise. You know he'd want you to have fun. And if he was awake, he'd yell at you himself. So, just go. Please" she needed something to go right.

"Alright. But if anything happens, I want you to call me! Okay?" Kenzi was being serious.

Nodding, Bo would agree to anything if it meant she could start her day. "I swear. Now, go!" she opened the front door and saw her off. Waving. When she turned back and closed the door, she saw Zach standing before her with his hands behind his back. "Something wrong?"

"Your training?" Zach couldn't believe she'd forgotten. "Weren't you the one who told me you wanted me to teach you everything your Father knows? Cameron is a worthy opponent Bo, you need to be ready for anything he throws at you. Especially since his powers are physical. It will be hard for you to match his strength"

"Are you saying I don't have what it takes to beat him?" Bo asked.

He shook his head, "No, I believe you have _exactly_ what it takes to defeat him. After all, you are your Father's daughter. It's unleashing that power, and embracing it; is the difficult part. Cameron has the ability to manipulate, and create fire. There're a million ways he can attack you. Your abilities come from your passion, your desires; we need to find a way to use them against him" he'd never trained a Succubus before.

And she had no clue where to start either. "How'd we do that?"

"Not standing here, that's for sure. Now, we have three weeks to prepare for your battle. With my guidance, and your desire to learn; I believe we can pull it off. Lauren's taking over the Clinic today. I have every faith that she'll do well. Shall we?" he gestured to the basement door, where Jack built his home fighting gym.

"You're not gonna work me _too_ hard though, are you?" Bo was a little scared for her life right now.

Zach chuckled, clearly he was in for a day of it. "Given your situation, I think it best we start off slowly. My intention isn't push you Bo. Everyone learns things differently, but I know you're not dumb. I have every confidence, that you'll fair just fine. Now please, we have much work to do and not a lot of time" he gestured to the basement door again.

She just saluted him, "Yes Sir!" Then followed him down to the basement.

 **Clinic – Later**

Lauren had treated every patient by herself today. It was fun, and an experience she'll never forget. But she missed her Dad in her ear telling her what to do. There were times today she didn't know where she was going next. With everything going on, and Jack being monitored here; Bo thought it best to stay at the house with her little sister. That, and it was better for her training with Zach.

Lauren knew Bo had been sparring with her Father all day. She wondered how long they been down there. It couldn't have been _all_ day. As she entered Jack's room, she found Kenzi at his bedside holding his hand.

"Oh, sorry Kenzi. I can come back—" she went to leave her alone but Kenzi told her it was okay and to come back. "I know my Dad's busy, so I thought I'd just take a quick look at your Dad's vitals. How long have you been in here?" She didn't hear her come in earlier. Which was weird, because she heard everything.

Kenzi kept hold of her Father's hand. "About an hour, give or take. When I got home, Bo and Zach were still training in the basement so I thought I'd just come down here and sit with Dad for a bit. So, how's he looking?" She watched Lauren read his chart.

Lauren could see that everything was looking okay, "For the most part, he's fine. His inflammation levels have raised a little, but that's to be expected given the extent of his burns. There's always a chance of a small infection…" she slipped on some gloves and checked his wound. "… But, with the salve my Dad applied, it's clearing up nicely" she smiled, changing out his gauze.

That was music to Kenzi's ears. "So, when do you think he'll be awake?"

The only problem with Jack's injuries, was how painful they were. Zach told them that because the burn was so deep, he knew Jack wouldn't be able to withstand the pain that came with it. So, he gave him a little something to keep him asleep until it'd healed enough for him to handle it. "I can't give you an exact time. But, I don't think it'll be much longer"

"I just wanna hear his voice" Kenzi loved her Father more than anything. Being that he was the only Parental figure they had, she couldn't help but favour him.

After finishing the gauze, Lauren threw the gloves in the waste bin before placing a hand on Kenzi's shoulder. "You will, soon. He's through the worst of it Kenz. He just needs time to heal. It's late, why don't you go home and get some sleep?"

Kenzi nodded, bending over to kiss her Father's head and whisper him goodnight. "Thanks for all the help Lauren. You and your Dad have been great. I don't know how we're ever gonna repay you guys"

Lauren waved her hand, "We're Family Kenzi; that's what we do" she gave her a quick hug. They both left Jack's room, with Kenzi walking down the hall and exiting the clinic and Lauren making sure all her night staff where ready to cover for her once she finished.

 **Bo and Lauren's Loft – Later**

It was finally time to go upstairs to bed. She wanted to stay at the house with Bo, but was so exhausted from today that she couldn't bring herself to drive over there. So, once she got in the apartment, she went straight for he shower. She relished in the activity of washing the day away.

She'd sent a text to Bo before going in the shower that she wasn't coming to the house. So, when she heard the phone ring after changing her clothes; she knew who was on the other end. Only, when she answered; all she heard were painful moans. "Bo?"

"Everything hurts!" Bo's joints were aching from all the training today. She managed to make it to her bed. "I think this's Zach's revenge!" She face planted the mattress while holding the phone to her ear.

"For what?" Lauren frowned, laughing.

"For sleeping with his daughter!" Bo rolled over, blowing the damp hair out of her face. "I wanna take a shower, but I can't feel my legs right now. Seriously, I'm starting to smell!" She made a face, knowing how she must've smelt from working out all day.

Lauren also grimaced "Oh, I'm so glad I'm not there to smell that. Heightened senses and all…" she climbed into bed, pulling the covers over her legs. "… I know how full on my Dad can be with training. So, whatever you're feeling right now? I've been there. A nice soothing bath helps"

Bo really appreciated the tip. So, she told Lauren to hang on while she crawled to the bathroom and started to run a bath. "So, I ran into Kenzi on my way to bed and she said you checked over my Dad and he's looking good?" when Lauren confirmed the news, she breathed relief. "I'm starting to think maybe I'm in way over my head on this" she sighed.

"Well, whatever you are; you're in it. There's no backing out now…" Lauren couldn't really give her much of an answer. "… I know this's scary. It's scary for me to watch you do this too. But you just have to remember; you're not in this by yourself. You have an entire family behind you. And you've got me" she smiled on her end.

Bo hummed. "You're right, I do. And the thought of falling asleep next to you every night, is what's getting me through these horrible training sessions. _Minus_ , tonight. Tell me though, does your Dad ever let up?" She was hoping for a yes.

Unfortunately, Lauren couldn't tell her that. "He's an Alpha, Bo…" she said. "… He didn't get where he is, by _letting up_. I know it's hard right now and my Dad's bad at this kind of thing; but you've got no other way outta this. If you're not ready in three weeks time, you're as good as dead" she didn't mean that to sound like she didn't have faith in her because she did.

And ironically, Bo knew she was right. "I know. But I will be ready. I'm not going down without one hell of a fight. No one else is dying, okay?" As the water rose enough, she turned off the tap.

"As much as I'd love to be there with you; I'm pretty beat from today. So, I'm just gonna go to bed. See you tomorrow?" Lauren said.

"It's a date!" Bo chuckled. "Goodnight, I love you"

Lauren loved hearing those words. "I love you too. Night" she ended the call and decided to get some sleep.

In the early hours of the morning, Lauren was awoken by a crash. She jumped up, using her hearing to pin point the location. It was coming from the Clinic downstairs. She quickly changed into some jeans, grabbing her phone to call her Dad. All she got the was his voicemail. He never answered when he was sleeping, so she tried Bo. And thankfully, got a tired hello.

"Bo, someone's broken into the Clinic! I'm gonna head down there to get a better look but you have to get my Dad over here; he's not answering his cell" she said.

"Lauren, no! Stay where you are! I don't want you getting hurt. I'm on my way over right now, and I'll get your Dad too. Just stay put. Promise me!" Bo was panicked.

But unfortunately, as much as Lauren wanted to make good on that promise; she couldn't. "I'm a Doctor now Bo…" she knew what she had to do. "… I took an oath. I can't break that just for you, I'm sorry"

Bo sighed, "Lauren, I'm begging you. I love you too much to see you get hurt"

"I know you do…" Lauren smiled, "… And I love you too. But, this's something I've gotta do. I'll see you when you get here" she didn't give Bo another chance to talk because she cut the phone off. She was just wasting more time by talking to her. Jack was downstairs in a medically induced coma; he was vulnerable and was probably what the intruders were after. The best time to finish him off would be now, when he's weak.

She hadn't killed an actual person before; but like she told Bo, she took an oath to protect and care for her Patients. If that meant slaughtering those that tried to harm them, then so be it. She opened he door quietly, using her agility to descend the stairs silently. She got to the back entrance of the Clinic, hearing movement. Someone was standing by the door she had to get through. So, she needed to draw him out.

Letting out a small whistle, she hid behind the door and waited for them to step out. Like a fool, he did. Her plan was to subdue him without killing him, but when she saw he was carrying a gun; she had to adjust. So, she got behind him and sank her canine teeth into his neck. Covering his mouth as she tore his throat out.

Even though that was her first kill, she had to admit; it felt kind of good. Mostly because she satiated her hunger at the same time. The blood fuelled her, and now she was ready for anything. She dragged him away, then entered the Clinic quietly. As she walked in further, she noticed two of her nurses were dead with bullet wounds to their heads. She felt so bad for them.

"Don't worry, I'm gonna make them pay" she whispered to Barry, one of the male nurses.

A few feet away, she heard male voices. They were talking about how they had to hurry up with the job they were sent to do. Which, as Lauren predicted; was to kill Jack. Cameron Cage's orders. "Kind of a shame though, isn't it?" One of them said.

"What is?" The other replied.

He pointed at Jack. "Taking out such a worthy opponent while he's sleeping. Hardly a fair fight"

"So what? We've got orders; and our orders are, to shoot him. Sleeping or not, he's about to be dead for good" the other loaded his gun, ready to fire.

Lauren appeared in a blur and snapped one guys' neck, "I'm afraid I can't let you do that!" She dodged two bullets with her Wolf speed, but the third caught her in the arm. "You really shouldn't have done that!" She lifted her head to look at him, snarling as her eyes shifted.

"What the hell are you?!" He tried to shoot her again but his gun had jammed.

Before he could figure out a fix, Lauren fought her pain and jumped on him. Tearing into him, and drinking as much blood as she could. She stopped herself from losing control, and stepped away from the body. It was an unsettling feeling. She took three lives tonight. She _killed_ three people. But, the aftermath of that would have to come later; because right now she was wounded.

She backed further away, looking down at her arm as she saw it bleed profusely. It was causing her to become dizzy, so much so that when she felt her back hit a wall; she slid down and sat with it against it, holding her arm as tight as she could before she passed out.

"Lauren?"

The muffled sound of someone calling her name, made Lauren rouse. But she still felt weak and dizzy. She opened her eyes, noticing Bo sitting beside her. Looking around, she saw that she was laying in one of the hospital beds. "Bo?"

Bo breathed relief, "Yeah, it's me…" she bent down to kiss her hand, that she'd been holding for the last half hour. "… For a minute there I thought you weren't gonna wake up. How're you feeling?"

"Kinda woozy" Lauren blinked a few times, trying to get her vision back to normal.

Suddenly, Zach came into view. "That's to be expected…" he was glad his daughter was awake. "… You suffered a lot of blood loss from your wound, which's now healing nicely. You have the blood to thank for that. We noticed you took care of the attackers; well done" he was proud of her.

Lauren remembered now, she killed three men. "It's not exactly something I'd like to be praised on. I took the lives of three men" she didn't want to be okay with it.

"Three men who would've killed you, and who tried to kill my Dad. You saved him Lauren…" Bo smiled, grateful. "… You did the right thing" killing wasn't something she was afraid of doing. Living in this Clan; they were bound to do it sooner or later. She chose to look at it in two ways.

Be the one who kills.

Or be the one who _gets_ killed.

The outcome was pretty simple.

"Is Jack okay?" Lauren asked, hearing from her Father that he was fine. Not a scratch on him. "Let me guess, Mom's freaking out?" She knew her Mother well, and once she heard that there was a gun involved; she'd be down here like a shot.

Pun intended.

Zach let out a laugh, giving a small nod. "I told her it was just a technical fault with Jack's heart monitor. And that's why Bo was banging on our door at such an untimely hour. I do hope you can forgive me for not answering your call sweetie" he held her free hand.

Lauren smiled, shaking her head. "It's okay Dad. Like you said, it was an inopportune time. I don't blame you. Besides, looks like it all worked out okay in the end" she was just ready to go back to bed.

"Perhaps. I'm going to check on Jack again. Bo? Why don't you take Lauren up to your apartment? I have Dyson staying with Kenzi, so all the bases are covered. I think everyone just needs a good night's rest, especially you; little one" he kissed the top of Lauren's head, then walked away.

"You heard him, let's go!" Bo helped her Girlfriend up, and began walking her upstairs to their apartment. As they got in, Bo sat her on the bed; making sure she was comfortable before climbing in next to her. "I was so scared when I found you" she held her close.

Lauren liked these moments. "I can imagine…" she wouldn't like to see Bo in such a state. Case in point, when she saved her from the car wreck. "… But, I'm fine. I just hope no more of Cameron's goons try again" that wouldn't be good.

But Bo had that covered. "They won't if they know what's good for them. Your Dad advised me to place guards around the border. So, I did. I got the _scariest_ soldiers out there. Only a stupid person would test them. So, are you okay? You know, after uh-"

"Killing?" Lauren finished for her. Seeing her nod. "I'm not great, but I know I didn't have any other choice. If I hadn't gotten them, then they would've gotten me. I survived" she was choosing to look at it positively.

"Yeah, you did. And I'm so proud of you. Also, I know it's super inappropriate; but after seeing what you did to those guys, I'm a little turned on" Bo giggled mischievously.

Lauren frowned at her, "Seeing a guy with his throat torn out turns you on?" That didn't sound right. "Did you hit your head while training today?" That wouldn't turn her on.

Bo laughed it off, "Feels like I did, but my sore joints aren't what's important right now. You are…" she leaned forward to kiss her. "… And I'm not letting you out of my sight" she was ready to put this night behind her.

It didn't take Lauren long to fall asleep, giving the tiredness she was feeling thanks to the blood loss. She was glad she didn't have to worry about anyone else trying to attack them. But Bo didn't find sleeping so easy. She was worried about everything. Especially Lauren's safety. She thought challenging Cameron would've given her time to prepare for these kinds of things. But he clearly wanted Jack gone. Probably in case she died after their battle.

Then no one would be able to stop him.

So she laid there, listening to her Girlfriend sleep beside her as the neon sign above their bed bathed them in the warmest blue glow. As she watched her, Bo realised that nothing was more important than protecting those she loved. And having only been in this role for what felt like five minutes; she also realised the stress her Father must go through everyday. He deserved a medal for getting through it.

Starting from now, she was going to take this role seriously. And make sure that while she was on the throne; she wouldn't let anyone destroy her Clan.

 **McCorrigan Estate – Basement – 2 Weeks Later**

In the last fourteen days, Bo had come a long way. She'd spent every hour of every day, training with Zach and building her strength so that she could wipe Cameron off the face of the earth when she faced him next week. She was glad that Lauren's wound healed up within a matter of days, and not only that but her Father had woken up from his coma. He wasn't walking, but he was talking so that was better than nothing.

When he heard what Bo had done; challenging Cameron to the same battle he lost, he wasn't happy. He couldn't shout that much, due to his wound. But that didn't stop him from trying. With some words of assurance from Zach, he seemed to calm down. Mostly, he was just worried about her getting hurt, or worse. Yes, she'd been training under him for years, but that didn't mean she was ready for this. So, she was going to work herself hard trying to prove him otherwise.

She was coming up to hour four of her training session with Zach, they'd moved onto swords to strengthen her reflexes. Zach was strong, being an Alpha and all. But she managed to get the upper hand and disarmed him before bringing the tip of her sword up to his throat.

Zach held his hands up, exhaling. "What a difference two weeks makes…" he was impressed. "… You keep this up, you'll be giving your Father a run for his money"

Bo smiled, that was the nicest thing she'd heard all day. She dropped her hand and backed away from him. "Maybe. But I think he'd rather have me doing _anything_ else. He's got his _Dad_ goggles on so tight that he can't see how ready I am for this job. Protecting the people I love is my number one priority" she put the swords away.

"And, what about the Clan?" He didn't notice her mention about protecting them.

And she just realised that. "Oh right! Yeah sure, them too" she smiled bashfully. She'd need to watch that in the future.

He was going to pretend he didn't just witness that. "Protecting the ones you care for means nothing if you can't protect yourself first. Otherwise, who would be around to keep them safe?" He made a point. "As I said, you're doing very well for someone so young"

"Try telling my Dad that" Bo just wished he had a lot more faith in her. He always said he did, but now he was changing his tune and it pissed her off.

Zach gave her a nod, "I shall tell him right now if that'll make you feel better?" He didn't mind.

And that sounded like a great idea. "Yes! You go tell him how awesome I'm doing and that soon I'll be strong enough to finish what he started; which's kill Cameron Cage and take the regency back. Yeah, it'll sound way better coming from you" she was sure of it.

"Alright then. Same time again tomorrow?" He raised an eyebrow to her.

This always made Bo laugh, because he asked it like it was a question she had a choice in the outcome. But she didn't. "Protein shakes on me!" she gave him a thumbs up, watching him run off upstairs. Suddenly, her phone rang on the weapons table a few inches away. It was Lauren. "I'm gonna skip the hello and just come right out with it; I miss you!" She hadn't seen much of her this week.

"I miss you too…" Lauren chuckled on her end, "… So, I'm clocking off early for the night. My arm's still a bit sore so I don't feel like giving chest exams while I'm in pain. Do you wanna get some food on your way home? Or are you staying over with Kenzi and your Dad?" She didn't mind.

And as much as Bo wanted to be the attentive daughter and be here to look after her injured Father and little sister; she was a woman with needs and right now; she needed to spend a night with her Girlfriend and do normal couple stuff. "No, they're good by themselves. Besides, they can always call if they need me. What're you in the mood for?" She wondered about the food.

"I'm really craving a double cheeseburger and fries from Mrs. Cooper's Diner. Even talking about it is making my mouth water. Guess that's the Wolf in me" Lauren said.

Bo smiled, she loved that about her. "Greasy burgers; check! Anything else?"

"Yes, a chocolate shake!" Lauren kept spouting food orders. "Okay, well; I'll see you when you get home. Love you"

"Love you too" Bo ended the call, then scampered off to her old room to take a quick shower and change. She wasn't walking into Mrs. Cooper's Diner smelling from her workout. After she'd finished, she went to say goodnight to her Father but he was asleep thanks to his pain meds. So, she left him be.

On her way to the front door, she was stopped by her little sister. "I need a ride!" She stated.

"How about we try that again? Maybe with a pleasant _'Hey Bo!'_. Go ahead, I'll wait" Bo didn't care for her sister's demanding tone. Not this week.

Kenzi rolled her eyes, "Hey Bo! I need a ride!" She just repeated her earlier statement.

And Bo still wasn't happy. "Yeah, well I need an _uncomplicated_ life, and yet here we are. Life's tough kid, see ya!" She went for the door again when Kenzi stepped in front of her. "Seriously, Kenz? I've gotta pick up dinner for me and Lauren from Mrs. Cooper's and then make it home so we can have a quiet night!"

"Perfect! That's where I need to go! Tamsin and I are gonna hang out" Kenzi felt like this was fate.

"What about Dad? Aren't you gonna stay with him?" Bo had heard nothing but sobs from Kenzi about their Father being asleep and now he was awake and she wanted to leave.

Kenzi wanted to, but he was asleep and would probably stay that way for the rest of the night. "He's got guards around him twenty-four seven. Besides, I'm not gonna be gone long. Just an hour, two tops"

Bo caved, "Fine, get in the car!" She ushered her outside, as she was driving passed the front gate she told one of the guards to go to the house and stay by her Father's side in case of another attack. Thankfully, things had been okay since she'd put up patrols at the borders. That, and word of Lauren tearing his men to shreds had spread. Cameron would be stupid to test them again.

 **Bo and Lauren's Loft – Later**

It was almost an hour before Bo got back to the apartment. And when she got in, Bo found Lauren asleep on the couch. She didn't want to wake her, but knew if she didn't then she'd just wake up in the middle of the night wanting something to eat. So, she placed her things down on the kitchen table and sat beside her, shaking her arm gently. "Lauren?"

Groaning, Lauren opened her eyes. "Did I fall asleep?" She saw her Girlfriend nod. So, she sat up slowly. Still feeling the ache in her arm. "Sorry, I took some painkillers for my arm and they must've knocked me out. How long was I asleep for?" She rubbed her eyes.

"Well, I just got back from the Diner and I haven't spoken to you since you called me earlier; so I'm gonna take a stab and say about an hour…" Bo hated seeing her so tired, "… I'm sorry I took so long to get home. But, I got your double cheeseburger, chocolate shake, and as an extra apology; a large serving of cheese fries"

At the sound of that, Lauren's eyes widened in excitement. "Oh my god, I love you!" She took the bag from Bo and started opening everything up.

"Me or the food?" Bo asked.

Lauren averted her eyes, "I'm gonna plead the fifth on that…" she ate some fries, then laughed before giving her a big kiss. "… It isn't even a question babe, promise. So uh, how's things with your Dad? Better than this morning?" She'd heard all about how Jack was being stubborn and mean about Bo challenging Cameron.

Also, taking a few fries, Bo shrugged. "Define _better_. He just keeps telling me I'm not ready for the responsibility and come next week, I'm as good as dead. _His_ words!" She couldn't believe her Father said that to her. "If he really believes that, then why even bother grooming me for this stupid job?!"

"I don't think he means any of it Bo…" Lauren cleaned her hands, "… I just think he's worried. Think about it; Cameron is _our_ age, and he was able to take your Dad down. Jack's probably scared of losing you to that. From what we've seen, Cameron doesn't fight fair. I _know_ , your Dad has faith in you. He'd be crazy not to" she winked at her.

Bo loved her for being so supportive, "You know I love you, right?" She just had to say it with a little more seriousness for a moment. "I just, feel like I don't tell you that enough" was it just her?

Lauren could see this was all starting to get to Bo. The fact that she was saying all this, it was almost like she was preparing for her last day or something. And she didn't want her doing that. "Of course, I know that…" she placed the bag of food over to the coffee table. "… Bo, talk to me. What's going on with you?" She held her hands.

"I just keep thinking, what if my Dad's right?" Bo had been thinking about it lately. "Cameron might be the same age as me, but his powers are more active than my own. He can throw fire, my Dad can manipulate the weather; what've I got? I can only take someone's chi if I'm close to them. I might not get that chance if I fight him" she was actually scared.

"Listen to me…" Lauren sat closer to her. "… You don't need the same powers as him to _be_ powerful, you just need to be you. _You_ , are the strongest person I've ever known. Cameron is acting on selfishness, he's doing it for his own gain. You, are doing it for your Family. We all support you in ways he will never know. Because we love you; _I_ love you"

Hearing that made Bo feel a little better, but it still hurt to know that her Dad didn't have much faith in her ability to win. "Pity my Dad doesn't see it that way"

"That's because he's your Dad…" Lauren replied. "… He's always gonna worry about you. Especially at times like this. He believes in you Bo, he's just so scared of losing you he can't admit it. Don't worry, he'll come around. You're gonna win this thing, I know you will" she gave her a soft kiss.

But instead of ending it there, Bo kept it going by following her Girlfriend's lead. By the tenth kiss, they'd forgotten all about food as they made their way to the bed a few feet away. Hours later, they laid together bathed in the warm blue glow of the neon sign that hung above them. Bo hadn't been sleeping much lately, but right now she was having the best sleep ever.

All thanks to her amazing Girlfriend.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Next one!**

* * *

 **Chapter 7: When It All Goes Up In Flames**

 **Cage Residence**

It was the start of a new day at the Cage household. A day that should've been free of worry, but that had changed now that Cameron was scheduled to battle Bo McCorrigan for the Regency, which he'd only just won from her Father after roasting him like a marshmallow. He was supposed to be moving forward with his own plans now that he was in charge of everything. But, the sacred rules stated that no Regent could conduct Clan business as long as his Regency was being challenged.

So, that meant no business, no deals, no extensions, nothing. All because of some little girl with a death wish. He didn't know what to expect from her. He'd known Bo from when they were kids. Not to talk to, he only ever saw her when their Fathers conducted business. Or argued with each other.

The only thing he knew was that she was a Succubus. He didn't know how high her level of power was, or what she could do with it. He didn't know her fighting techniques, or the extent of her skills. It was something he was going to have a front row seat to when he faced her in six days time. One thing he knew though, was that he wasn't losing the Regency after winning it once. His Father wasn't a model Parent, but Cameron owed him this victory.

The McCorrigans had run things for too long.

It was time for someone else to have their turn. It was time for the Cage family to rise up, and lay waste to all that opposed them. They'd spent centuries in the darkness, feeding off the scraps that Bo's Father left for them. They barely had enough to make ends meat, but they endured. Because they were strong.

Bo was going to find out just how strong he could be. In six days, he was going to have her and he was going to take great pleasure in burning her alive. And after her death, the first thing he vowed to do was pay a visit to that little Wolf Girlfriend of hers. She'd killed three of his men, and she had to pay for that.

"Cameron?"

He snapped out of his haze and swirled around in his Father's former desk chair, it belonged to him now. "Colt!" He stared at his younger brother who stood before him. "I'm glad you made it home in time for Dad's burial. I didn't wanna go ahead without you here. Dad would want us to be together at a time like this" he got up and approached his brother, giving him a strong hug.

Colt had been away at boarding school for the last three years, and didn't have much play in the Clan world. But, he loved his Father. And he wanted to be here to say goodbye. That wasn't all he wanted though. "Please tell me we're gonna kill the sons of bitches who took him from us?" He wanted blood.

Cameron could see the fire in his brother's eyes, literally. And he shared his rage. "I can promise you that. I've already wounded Jack McCorrigan, _and_ taken the Regency. Only problem, is his brat of a daughter; Bo. She challenged me for it right after the battle. I'm set to fight her in six days"

"You don't think she actually has a chance, do you?" Colt didn't remember much of Bo McCorrigan, only that she was hot.

"Hell no!" Cameron laughed, he wasn't afraid of her. "My fight with her is all planned out, but I still want revenge on her Girlfriend for killing three of my best men. I sent them to finish Jack, she got to them first and tore them apart. I want her head" he had to avenge them for their families.

Colt frowned, "So, why haven't you taken it? What's stopping you?"

"Bo placed patrols on every border, I can't get in without being seen. Trust me, if there was another way; that stupid Wolf would be dead already" Cameron had thought of everything.

Or, what he thought was everything. Because Colt had an idea. "Today might just be your lucky day bro…" he tapped his arm with a laugh, then walked away to his Father's bookshelf. He found the plans for the territories. He placed it on the desk, showing his brother. "… You want a way in; here it is"

Cameron looked down, seeing something he forgot all about. "The tunnels" he let out a laugh. Oh, his brother was smart.

"Don't go through…" Colt said, "… Go _under_ "

A smirk spread across Cameron's face. He finally had a way in an out of the town without anyone knowing. His little brother was a lifesaver. With this new development revealed, he now had nothing stopping him from going in there and ripping Lauren Thornwood apart.

 **Bo and Lauren's Loft**

When Bo opened her eyes, it was because she heard the sound of a phone. She rolled over, seeing her Girlfriend sitting up on her side and all she was looking at right now was her bare back as she kept the bed sheet close to her chest while on the phone. One thing distinctive about Lauren's body was that she had a brand on the back of her shoulder that she got when she turned sixteen. It was the mark of her Pack, the Thornwoods. And every other member of her family had one too.

Bo always got confused when she heard that story, because to her knowledge Werewolves healed if they got hurt. Dyson once told her that the mark remained as a scar due to the fact that it was done with a pure silver branding rod. That's why it never healed.

From what she could tell, Lauren was texting with someone; and at this time it had to be her Father. Minutes passed, and she was done. So, Bo sat up and wrapped an arm around her from behind. "Everything okay?"

Lauren held onto Bo's arm, kissing her hand. "Nothing's ever okay around here…" she sighed. "… I know we were supposed to spend the day together. But my Dad needs my help for a delivery"

"Delivery, as in _baby_? That kind of delivery?" Bo raised an eyebrow, what were the chances of that happening.

"One in the same. So, I'm going to have to love you…" Lauren turned her head, giving her a kiss. "… And leave you. Sorry babe" she got up and went to the bathroom.

Bo was confused though, "I thought Zach said he wouldn't need you today?" She spoke normally, knowing Lauren could hear her from the bathroom.

"Yeah, that's what I thought too. But he just texted me and told me to come to Olivia Frank's house. He's down their right now helping with her Mom's labour and he needs an extra pair of hands. I need to get there fast" Lauren walked out of the bathroom and pulled some clothes on, then her shoes.

Grabbing a pair of shorts and a shirt herself, Bo changed and walked Lauren to the door. "Sounds serious. I guess I should let you go then. Just, call me when you're done. Maybe we can salvage what's left of the day"

Lauren grabbed her keys, "Here's hoping. Okay, I really gotta go! Just relax today, it's your day off. The only thing you have to do today, is recharge. I love you" she kissed her.

"Love you too. Good luck with the delivery" Bo waved her off, it almost felt like a normal life.

 **Outside**

Lauren made sure to grab a few medical supplies from the clinic on her way to her car. She walked to the parking lot behind the building and was ready to get into her car when she felt someone behind her. And they didn't feel familiar. She spun around, ready to strike but found no one. "I could've sworn—" she couldn't finish her sentence due to someone hitting her over the head from behind.

Cameron smiled to himself, "Didn't see that coming, did you?" He gave a whistle for his men to appear. "Let's grab her and head back to the tunnels!" On the way over here, Cameron decided to use the situation to his advantage. Killing her would be fast, and bring him no satisfaction. But if he took her, then he could use her to get to Bo.

He threw her over his shoulder, walking off in the direction to the nearest underground entrance. Which wasn't far away. While his men made sure no trace of her abduction could be found.

 **Inside - Later**

After lounging about for a half hour, and having some breakfast Bo was about to get dressed and go to see her Father, hoping he'd loosened up a bit since their last chat. She was in the middle of slipping on her shoes when Zach called her cell phone. "Zach? Hey, did Lauren get to you in time to help with the baby?"

"Baby?" He sounded confused. "What baby?"

"Janet Frank's baby…" Bo said. "… You know, Olivia's Mom? She got a message from you to get down there, you said she was in labour?" She didn't like this.

Zach sighed, "Bo, I haven't messaged Lauren this morning. Nor am I one to even send a text. And Janet Frank's baby isn't due for another two months. Where's Lauren now?" He was afraid.

Bo's heart stopped, something had happened. "She just left. I have to find her!" She ended the call and ran for the front door, slamming it behind her as she took the stairs two at a time.

 **Parking Lot**

Bursting through the back door, Bo found Lauren's car empty. She was nowhere around. "Lauren?!" She hoped for someone to answer her. "No, no, no! This can't be happening!" She ran both hands through her hair, trying to hold it together.

Suddenly, Zach and Dyson appeared in a blur. "Is she here?" He searched Bo's eyes, but all he saw was terror. Because his daughter was now missing. "Who would do this?" He began sniffing he area. Taking a large deep breath in. "Cameron!" He growled, smelling him.

Hearing the name, Bo's eyes shined blue. "He did this?" He nodded, just as angry as she was. "That bastard! If he hurts her, I swear to God; I'll send him to be with his Father sooner than expected!" She had to get him for this.

"Isn't it obvious why he took her?" Dyson stepped forward. "Lauren killed three of his men. Men that were his friends. He wants her to answer for it, plus; it gives him good leverage on you" he looked at Bo.

"Screw leverage! And screw revenge! He's just doing this to mess me up before the battle. He's scared of me winning. Doesn't matter either way, because we're gonna go over there and get her back!" She got into her own car, waiting for Dyson and Zach to join her. "Cameron Cage is gonna die today" she started the engine and sped off for her Father's house.

She needed weapons, and reinforcements and currently they were all at the estate keeping Jack safe.

 **Unknown Location**

Her head was killing her.

No, scratch that; it was _throbbing_.

Lauren smelt blood, it was because of that coppery odour that she was coming to. And when she did, she found herself bound by chains. Both her wrists were shackled, the chain latched onto a hook that hung from roof. The room she was being held in, was disgusting. The dripping noise coming from the leaking pipes was like nails on a chalk board for her Wolf hearing. The wound on her head had left her quite disorientated.

"And here I thought you'd never wake up…" Cameron caught her attention, he'd been standing near the door for the last twenty minutes. Waiting for her to rouse. "… You're probably wondering why you're here"

When she heard his voice, she didn't need to be psychic to know why he brought her here. "You want payback for the men I killed?" She managed to focus her tired eyes on him. "Or do you want an apology? Hate to break it to you pal, but you won't be getting one of those from me. You can kiss my hide!"

He chuckled, "So feisty! Is this why Bo's so taken with you? Funny, I never saw you two as anything other than friends. I'm curious, how'd it come about? You and Bo? Did you experiment at a slumber party and run with it?"

"Cameron Cage…" Lauren smirked at him, not even bothering to bite at his statement. "… You're still the same old immature, shallow, disgusting cockroach you were back in High School. I paid no attention to you then, and I don't intend to change my views now. So, whatever you had planned for me? Get on with it, cause' I'm bored" she wasn't scared.

She was a Wolf.

One of the most feared creatures in the animal kingdom. This little twerp wasn't going to frighten her.

He hovered his hand over her left cheek, watching her strain as the heat from his palm began to burn her skin. "Get on with it? Oh no Lauren, I'm just getting started with you. We're gonna have a lot of fun!" He pulled his hand away, watching her heal slowly. "But first, I want to _reintroduce_ you to someone. Come on in!" He yelled to the door.

The door opened, and a girl around Lauren's she walked in. Maybe a bit younger. She had brown hair, and piercing green eyes. "Cassie?" She recognised her as Cameron's twin sister, she actually considered her a friend when they were young. "You're gonna torture me too? After our history?" She had no problem with her.

She never told Bo, but she dated Cassie for a while. In secret, since their families didn't get a long. It never grew into love. But, it was something. And Lauren considered it to be a big part of her life. The things she'd done, and the people she'd been with, made her into the woman she was today.

Cassie pushed her brother to the side, he was older by three minutes. And they weren't identical. "I don't _want_ to…" she told her, already regretting this. But there was no going back. "… But those guys you killed? Weren't just henchmen. One of them, was my fiancée Wayne. You might remember him as the guy you took a huge chunk out of" she looked down at her engagement ring.

Lauren felt bad, even though she shouldn't have. "Cassie, I didn't want to kill anyone. I protecting myself. It was _self-defence_. You were never like the rest of your family. I know you don't wanna do this" she had to try and get through to her.

"No, but I have to. For him…" she lifted her head. "… There's only one way, I can make you feel how I feel. To lose a part of yourself, to feel incomplete, to feel like you have no purpose" she lifted a pure silver blade from her waistband.

"Bo's not here…" Lauren pointed out. "… You wanna kill her, right? Make me feel all that?"

Cassie smiled, shaking her head. "Killing Bo would be too easy. No, after what you did; I need to cut you a little deeper than that. I know the one thing you cherish even more than Bo. Your Wolf"

Lauren didn't know where she was going with this, but she didn't like it. "You can't take my Wolf!"

"You're right, I can't…" Cassie circled her, "… But I can't take away the thing that _makes_ you a Wolf. The one thing that binds you to your Pack, that grounds you, makes you feel worthy. I will make you feel as I do" she stopped as she got to the back of Lauren's right shoulder.

Given the information and everything Cassie just said, Lauren had a feeling she knew what her former flame had in mind. "Cassie, please don't do this. It doesn't have to be this way" she couldn't escape, her hands were bound tight.

There was no way out of this for her.

"I'm afraid it does Lauren…" Cassie moved aside the strap of her tank top. Looking straight at the scarred symbol. "… Just know, you brought this on yourself" she used her powers to heat up the blade, and listened to the screams of agony as the heat being pressed against her skin melted the mark away. To a Wolf; no mark, meant no honour. That was a fate worse than death sometimes.

Lauren held onto the chains above her, bearing down and roaring as she felt the back of her shoulder burn with such intensity. Without her mark, she would feel empty. It's what gave her purpose, and set her apart from other Wolves. She earned that mark, and now it'd been taken from her.

Torn from her skin.

A part of Cassie felt bad, but the other part of her couldn't care less because due to Lauren's actions her fiancée was dead. Taking her Pack mark, was generous. "And that, big brother…" she turned to Cameron with a smirk. "… Is what a broken Wolf looks like"

"I hope not _too_ broken, I've still got plans for her…" He tapped his sister's shoulder, proud of her for avenging her love. "… Run along upstairs. I expect to hear from Bo any minute" he watched her leave.

Not wanting to seem weak, Lauren held back her tears and breathed through the pain. Whatever happened after this, would happen. She just had to live with it. "When I get outta this, I'm gonna find you and I'm gonna take my time ripping you apart" that was a promise.

Cameron laughed, "Just stop it Lauren…" he said. "… Cut the bravery act. It doesn't suit you. Dyson, maybe. But not you. You've always been the passive one. The one who chose reason over confrontation" he always noticed that about her.

"How'd you know to catch me outside this morning? Can't just be blind luck" she'd been wondering.

He was waiting for her to ask. "Technology these days is a big help. I had a buddy of mine hack into your Dad's phone, from there he was able to send you a message to lure you out and then erase it before your Dad noticed. Funny coincidence, I used to date Olivia Frank. I know all about her Mom's baby. Clever, huh?"

Lauren didn't have words, if anything she was angry at herself for not realising. Her Father hardly ever sent her text messages. He always called her. But she was so tired this morning, she couldn't see it. "My Family will come for me" she told him.

He got close to her face, smiling. "Honey, I'm counting on it. So, sit tight. I'll be back soon enough" he walked to the door, and closed it behind him.

She was so angry, and hurt. But more than that, she was broken. Her mark had been taken from her, the thing she valued most. She pulled on the chains again, this time using every ounce of her strength. She screamed, trying to break the metal but it was no use. She hunched over, exhaling loudly. She was tired, in pain, and her spirit had been broken.

Looks like Cassie got her revenge.

 **McCorrigan Estate**

Bo only came here to get some weapons and some muscle. Only, now she wasn't allowed to leave until her Father spoke to her. She, Zach and Dyson wanted to get over there now and save Lauren but Jack was proving to be a pain. "Dad, we've been over this; I'm stronger than you give me credit for. And I won't stand here a second longer, knowing the girl I love is being tortured!"

Jack had mustered up enough strength to get out of bed today, he was walking with a cane and his chest hadn't fully healed but he had to be up for this. With Kenzi's help, he got down to the armoury which was located behind a secret compartment in his office. "Don't you understand? This's exactly what he wants! For you to go in there mad with rage. You won't be thinking clearly, and that's when he'll catch you off guard!"

She spun around, facing him. "I don't care!" she yelled. "I love her Dad! Do you hear me? I _love_ her! I don't care if he catches me off guard. I don't care about _anything_ , other than bringing her home. If I die; I'll die…" she spoke to him with such seriousness. "… At least I can go knowing I did everything I could to save her"

And in that moment, Jack could see Bo was ready. She was willing to give her life up in order to save one of her own. It didn't matter what Lauren was to her. Because he knew she'd do the same for any other member of their Clan. That's what being a leader meant. "You are my daughter…" he chuckled touching her face with tears in his eyes, never having been prouder of her.

It was time for him to support her. "… You heard her! You're all to accompany her to the Cage house. Come back with my daughter _and_ her love, or don't come back at all" he wanted them to die for her. She was more important than anyone.

After the five guards understood, Bo gave her Father the gentlest hug she could in his condition. "Thank you" it really meant a lot that he trusted her to do this.

"No time for thanks…" he kissed her head, then pulled away. "… You've got a girl to save. Zach and Dyson will go with you. I wish I was too, but I'm afraid I'm not quite up to it yet. Go; save her" he gave her a nod.

With everything in order, she took her posse and led the charge over to the Cage residence. She was going to get her Girlfriend back, even if it meant not making it out of there herself. Love was worth dying for in this situation.

Kenzi came to stand by her Father, "You okay Dad?" She was glad to see him up and about, but it was rushed. He said he was okay, but judging by the drops of sweat she could see dripping from his forehead, she didn't think he was being truthful. "Let's get you back in bed, come on" she slowly walked him back upstairs.

The last thing they needed was him having a heart attack or something.

 **Cage Residence – Later**

As soon as they pulled up, Bo jumped out of the car and ran straight for the front door. She used her leg to kick it down. With her anger added to her strength, it went down in one go. She searched the whole house, but no one was around. "Lauren?!" She ran into every room.

But, nothing.

Zach and Dyson followed behind her, trying to smell Lauren anywhere. But her scent wasn't here. "Bo?!" Dyson called to her, waiting for her to run back to him. "She's not here. In fact, I don't think they brought her here at all" he couldn't smell anything.

"I agree…" Zach was more experienced, so his nose had a better edge. But he couldn't smell her either. "… They knew we'd coming looking here first. Her scent's not here. They've taken her somewhere else" he pinched the bridge of his nose, and as his anger came to the surface he put his fist through a wall.

He just wanted his daughter back.

Suddenly, they heard a beeping sound. "Quite the temper there, huh Zach?" Cameron's face appeared on the big screen tv above the fireplace. "I'll be sending you the bill for that" his smile was wide.

Bo approached the tv, noticing the small camera sitting above it. Clever bastard. "Where is she?!"

"She?" Cameron frowned, "I'm sorry, I'm not sure I know who you're talking about…" he faked confusion, then snapped his fingers. "… Oh right! You mean Lauren? She's right here!" He stepped aside, revealing a tired Lauren with her arms hanging from a hook on the ceiling as she was bound in chains.

The sight almost made Bo sick, she wanted to die. "I swear to god, if you've hurt her-"

"Don't worry, _I_ haven't. But my sister did…" He wasn't shy about telling the truth. "… After all, one the men Lauren killed was her fiancée. You know what they say about a woman scorned" he let out a laugh.

Zach wanted to find him and tear him apart. "What have you done to her?"

Cameron stepped in front of the camera again. "Like I said, I haven't _done_ anything. But, my sister had some ideas. So, as payback for taking the person she loved most; she took the thing Lauren _valued_ most. Her Pack brand"

Dyson's eyes widened, he wasn't one for obeying Pack law but Lauren did. And to be without that mark, would leave her feeling empty. "What'd you want?"

"What do I want?" Cameron repeated his question with a frown. "I want a lot of things Dyson, but right now; I just want Lauren to suffer. And if it just so happens to make Bo suffer in return, then that's just a happy accident" he laughed.

Bo stated at him again, "I want her back, now! If I don't, you're gonna be sorry. Bring her back to me!"

Cameron thought it over, "Na! I'm having _way_ too much fun with her right now…" he stepped closer to the camera. "… Our fight's in a week; you'll get her back then. Or, you could always bow out"

"And miss the opportunity to slice your head off? I don't think so!" She said. "I will find her before then, and when I do; she better be alive" she couldn't think straight right now.

"Maybe she will; maybe she won't. But one thing I know for sure, is that you're never gonna find her. I'm good at covering my bases. Catch you later!" He gave a little wave goodbye, and the screen went blank.

As soon as it did, Bo launched one of her knife right at it. Watching he blade slice through the glass. "Please tell me we have another way to track her!" She was starting to hyperventilate.

Zach hated it too, but letting his emotions cloud his judgment wouldn't help them. "I have her scent, but it's not leading me anywhere. Which means they must've covered it"

"What about blood magic?" Dyson wondered, "Lauren's blood runs in our veins, that has to be enough to find her right?" He wanted his sister back more than anything.

"It's possible. We should go do that. I know someone who can help. Bo? Shall we?" Zach looked at her. But she had a dangerous look in her eyes right now. He'd never seen it before.

She nodded to the door, "You guys go wait in the car. I'll be out in a minute. Everyone out!" she waited for them to leave, then went to the fireplace. She looked around for a specific item. And in the drawer next to it, she found it. A large bottle of lighter fluid and a box of matches.

It took her a few minutes, but she covered the whole first floor with a few splashes and made a trail up to the front door. She didn't know when she would get Lauren back, or what condition she'd find her in. But one thing she did know, was that she wasn't taking this laying down.

"You like fire so much?" She dropped he now empty bottle, then lit the first match. "Suck on this, asshole!" She watched the match slip out of her hand and down onto the floor. The flame ignited the lighter fluid and began to spread through the entire house.

Bo turned around and walked back to the car. As she did, the whole house started to erupt in flames. She may not be like Cameron and the rest of his family, but she had her own type of fire within her.

And right now, it was unstable.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Ready?**

 **Have fun!**

* * *

 **Chapter 8: Missing**

 **Unknown Location**

Judging by how groggy she felt when she finally woke up, Lauren could tell she'd been asleep for a while. A long while. She didn't mean to, but the pain from what Cassie did was so overwhelming that she passed out. There was a small window close to the roof on the wall next to her. She could see the sun was starting to set from the colour of the sky. She'd been here since this morning, why hadn't anyone come to rescue her yet?

Had Cameron done something to throw them off her scent?

Then it came to her, he must've covered her scent so her Father or Dyson wouldn't be able to find her. She kept thinking about Bo, and how she was feeling right now. She didn't know how, but she could almost feel Bo's pain. Her fear, and her anger. Lauren didn't want to be here anymore. She had to try and escape. She couldn't hear anyone above her, or anyone outside the door.

So, she decided to do one good thing with the strength she had left. Looking up, she attempted to pull her hands through the steel shackles. It wasn't working. But she had to try. After more tugging, she felt her skin start to tear. It hurt like hell, but it was the only way to escape. She kept at it, until she finally managed to get one hand free.

With how weak she felt, she wasn't healing so well. But she had enough strength to remove the other shackle. Walking to the wall, she took a breath. She'd bitten down on her lip so hard to muffle her pained screams, that she'd split it open. The taste of her own blood didn't do anything for her, but it gave her incentive. It was just the jolt she needed, to break through the small window and crawl out.

She got out and found herself in a garden. Turning around, she saw a normal house. It almost looked, nice. Not wanting to get caught, she started to run. As fast as her speed would allow her. She made it to the tree line of a forest. A few minutes and she'd ran through it, and out to the other end. She came to a road. Ironically, it was the same road where Bo and Kenzi had their car crash.

Why would Cameron keep her so close to her home?

Lauren didn't have time to think about it, Cameron would check on the room soon and notice her escape. Then they'd be hunting her. So, she took off in a blur. Hoping to make it home before they caught her.

 **McCorrigan Estate**

No one spoke to her on the ride home. And Bo just sat in the backseat in silence. They couldn't believe she had the balls to go that. To actually burn down a home. So, when Zach told Jack what happened, he called Bo to see him as he sat in bed. "Anything to say?"

Bo only had one statement, "Just that it would've been better if Cameron was _in_ the house when I burned it down…" she saw his face. "… What'd you want me to say Dad? He's holding the love of my life hostage. And on top of that, he's stripped her of her dignity, and her pride of being a Wolf. Burning his house down was pretty generous on my part!"

Jack was about to get up but he felt a pain in his chest, so he calmed himself. "I understand your rage, Bo. But did it ever occur to you that burning their house down might've put Lauren in even more danger?" He could see it didn't. "That's the thing about emotions. Sometimes they can be your strength, or your greatest weakness"

Bo sighed, letting herself break. "You should've seen her Dad…" she dropped down on the bed next to him. "… The way he's holding her-" she couldn't even speak the words. "I want him dead; I want to wrap my hands around his neck and not let go until he's out of air" she was getting vivid.

He reached over, holding her hand. "I know…" he said. "… Believe me, I know better than anyone how this feels. But you have to control your anger Bo. If you don't; you might end up getting her killed" he didn't mean that badly.

And deep down, Bo knew he was right. "I'm gonna go check in with Zach, he got Sarah's Dad to do a blood spell to find Lauren. Rest up…" she kissed his head, then left the room to head downstairs to the kitchen. Once there, she saw Zach filling up a cup with blood pouring from his wrist. "… Anything?" She came to stand next to him.

"Were about to find out…" Zach gave the cup to Gerald, a good friend of theirs who happened to be a powerful Warlock. His daughter was friends with Bo and Lauren, so they were keeping this in the family. "… Please, find my little girl" he was begging now.

Gerald took the cup and poured it onto a map that laid in front of them. "I'll do my best Zach, I swear..." he said a few chants, and looked over the map as Zach's blood began to travel along the map until it stopped in a puddle over a certain location. "… According to this, Lauren's right here" the map indicated that she was in the house.

"Are you sure you're not just locating Zach by mistake?" Bo asked, Lauren wasn't here; she'd know. "You _are_ using his blood"

"I know how to differentiate when tracking, I've been at this a long time…" Gerald found it hard not to take that personally. "… Besides, blood doesn't lie"

Bo was about to say something else, when she felt something. Turning away, she tried to focus on the feeling. She could sense someone approaching the house, they were familiar. Then she realised. "Lauren!" She ran to the backyard, and then over to the tree line of the forest. "Lauren! Is that you?!" She could feel her.

And sure enough, Lauren emerged from the woods. Wobbling, but still standing. Given the fact she was being hunted, Lauren thought it best to stick to the woods. She focused on Bo's scent to guide her home. And it did just that. "Bo—" she got to her, but immediately passed out in her arms.

Bo held her, falling to the ground. "It's okay, I got you. You're gonna be okay!" She saw her cut hand, split lip, and the burn on her back. She wanted to scream seeing this. She was supposed to protect her.

 **Bo's Bedroom – Later**

After picking Lauren up off the ground, which took major strength on Bo's part but she got through it because it was Lauren who needed her; she got her upstairs and in bed so Zach could treat her. He treated the burn on her back and covered it, sighing because he couldn't imagine what being without his mark would feel like. Her lip was already healing, and all he could do was wrap up her hand. The main thing, was that she was going to be okay.

Lauren's Mother Camilla came by as soon as she heard her daughter was found. She sat by her side while Bo went to get some tea for her. "Thank you dear" she took the teacup from Bo, sipping it.

"No problem…" Bo rounded the bed and sat on the other side of Lauren, sitting next to her head so she could stroke her hair. "… I promise Camilla, I'll make Cameron pay for this"

Camilla smiled, "I don't doubt it. However, I think for right now we just need to focus on Lauren. Be there for her for whatever she needs and to do whatever we can to aid in her recovery. I heard you burned down the Cage home, is that true?" She couldn't believe it when she heard it from her son.

Bo nodded, "I did. I take it you agree with the others? That my actions were driven by my inability to control my emotions?" She was sick of hearing that.

"Actually, I don't…" Camilla could see that shocked her. "… They've hurt my little girl. For all I care you can burn them alive too. Shame they weren't in the house when it went up" she wanted them to die.

"That's what I said!" Bo knew she had a lot in common with Lauren's Mother. She was reserved, but still had a wild side. Kind of like Lauren too. "Although, my Dad was right in saying it may not have been the smartest decision" she could see it now.

Camilla frowned, "How so?"

"Well, what if Lauren _hadn't_ escaped? Cameron would've found out what I did and then killed her because of it. I thank whatever god is watching over us. I'd never be able to live with myself if she died because of a choice I made" Bo loved her too much.

And Camilla could see that, "That's because you love her. And it's precisely that love, that's going to get her through this ordeal. None of us know what it feels like to have our sacred marks stolen. She's going to need you, Bo. Now, more than ever"

"And I'll be here, for as long as it takes…" Bo bent her head, giving Lauren's forehead a gentle kiss. "… I know I don't know much about Pack law and all that stuff, but isn't there a way for her to get _re_ -branded?" She could see by the look on Camilla's face that it wasn't that easy.

Camilla shrugged slightly, "She can, but it's never the same as the first time. Being bestowed with the sacred mark gives us a sense of balance, courage, and purpose. It doesn't mean much to me anymore, but Lauren respects and abides Pack Law like it's her second language. It will be hard for her to find herself again. But, she will endure" she had faith.

As did Bo. A few more minutes went by and Camilla left them for the night. Giving Lauren a kiss on her head and telling Bo she'd be by in the morning. Bo decided to change out of her clothes and into some sweats. She'd changed Lauren's clothes earlier, wanting to make her more comfortable. As she exited the bathroom quietly, she heard a gentle knock on her door. Her sister poked her head through the door with a smile.

"Kenz? Shouldn't you be in bed? It's late" she whispered, so not to wake her injured Girlfriend.

Kenzi waved Bo over so she could speak to her outside the room. With the door closer, she continued; "How's she doing?" She hadn't had a chance to see Lauren since they got back.

"Still sleeping, but Zach said she'd recovery just fine. Which I'm thankful for. I just, can't imagine how scared she must've been. And what they did to her-" Bo shook her head, not able to relive it.

"Lauren? Scared?" Kenzi didn't believe that, "Nah! She's got bigger balls than Dyson! I bet she gave Cameron tons of sass. What about you? How're you doing?" She was worried about her sister too.

Bo smiled tiredly, "Better, now that she's back safe. So uh, did you need something? Because I was gonna head to bed too" she was exhausted.

Kenzi gave a shake of her head, "No, nothing much. I just wanted to check in with you before I hit the hay. And to tell you that Dad's soundly sleeping thanks to the morphine cocktail Zach hooked him up with. I gotta get me some of that!" She chuckled. "I love you" she latched onto Bo tight.

Which caught her off guard a bit, Kenzi was obviously worried about what Cameron's retaliation would be now that she'd burned down his house and Lauren had escaped. This was how Kenzi showed her worry, she would cling onto everyone around her. Hoping to feel some kind of safety or reassurance. As always, it was Bo's job to provide both. So, she hugged her back just as hard.

"I love you too…" she stood there for a few minutes, letting Kenzi get her fill. "… Hey?" She pulled away, holding her face. "Everything's gonna be fine. Okay? Nothing, and _no one_ ; is going to destroy this Family. Not on my watch" she winked at her.

That seemed to do the trick as Kenzi nodded, letting her go. "Goodnight" she got the same reply of her sister, then turned around and walked off to her bedroom to retire for the night.

When Bo entered her bedroom again, she expected to see Lauren in bed like she left her but she just found an empty bed. "Lauren?" She saw that the bathroom door was shut, so she knocked on it gently. "Lauren? Are you okay?" She waited a couple of minutes, and when Lauren finally opened the door she was in tears.

"It's gone…" Lauren cried, having gone in the bathroom to check in the mirror. When she woken up, she wished it had all been a nightmare. But it wasn't. It happened. "… It's really gone" she fell into Bo's arms, wrapping her own around her Girlfriend's neck.

Bo held her as tight as she could, "Shhh. It's gonna be okay. You're home now; you're safe" she let her cry it out. It was needed in this kind of situation.

Finally getting it all out, Lauren wiped her tears and pulled out of the hug. "What if he comes back for me? I killed his men; he still wants me dead" it was one thing for Cassie to get her revenge for her fiancée but Cameron hadn't taken his for the other two men she'd killed.

Holding her face, Bo reassured her; "Listen to me, I am not leaving your side. Not tonight, not tomorrow, not ever. He will _never_ hurt you again. Okay?" She didn't want to get upset, she had to stay strong. But there was one thing she did want to know about. "I know his sister was the one who did this to you, do you know why he made her do it?"

Taking Bo's hand, Lauren led her back to the bed and sat on the edge with her. "He didn't make her; she wanted to do it. One of the guys I killed on the night of the Clinic attack, was her fiancé. I thought she would've understood why I did it; I never had a problem with Cassie"

That's when Bo got the inkling that Lauren knew more than she was telling. "Were you guys friends back in High School?" She couldn't remember much of those days.

Lauren knew she had to come clean, "I kind of dated her, for like a month or two. It wasn't anything serious, not like us. I never told anyone, not even Dyson. I figured he and my Parents would be mad because of her Family…" She saw the look on Bo's face. "… Do you hate me?"

But it was more of a shock than anything else really. "Hate you? God no!" She shook her head, "Lauren, we all have past. I'm sure as hell not proud of mine, but I _definitely_ don't hate you. I could _never_ hate you" that was one thing she didn't see herself being capable of. Even if Lauren broken her heart one day, which would never happen.

Obviously.

"Can we just keep it between us?" Lauren didn't want anyone else knowing. "My Dad's already gonna be disappointed in me for being without my mark, this'll just add to that" she felt ashamed for being without her brand, it made her who she was. What could she call herself now? Was she a Wolf? Did she even have a place in this Pack now?

Bo had to jump to her first statement. "Okay, first of all; everything we talk about, is _just_ between us. Think of this room, as our space okay? Nothing else matters outside here. And second, your Dad isn't disappointed in you. Neither is your Mom. All they care about, is that you're alive. No one thinks less of you" she didn't want her thinking this.

"I feel like a different person without it…" Lauren touched her shoulder absentmindedly. "… Like I'm living a lie"

"You're the same girl…" Bo smiled lovingly. "… The girl I've been in love with my whole life. I know you, Lauren. And I can't imagine what you're going through right now, but I need you to know that it doesn't change the way people see you. We love you, with _or_ without your mark" she gave her a kiss.

That actually made Lauren feel a lot better, "I love you too. So, I'm guessing you went by Cameron's house hoping to find me there?" She nodded. "Did you talk to him?"

Bo nodded again, "I did. But not in person. When we got there, he'd hooked up a video link so I could see you from wherever he was holding you. When I saw you hanging from that hook, I lost my mind…" she cupped Lauren's right cheek. "… And I just wanted to die" she found herself tearing up.

She thought she knew how much she loved Lauren this whole time but nothing could've prepared her for what she saw earlier.

Nothing.

Which made Bo realise that she never wanted to let anyone hurt her. Lauren was the other half of her, and without that half; she'd surely go mad.

"So did I for a few seconds, when I was chained up in there. But, he's not as clever as he makes out to be" Lauren said.

"What'd you mean?" Bo frowned, only to hear that the place Lauren was held wasn't actually far from this house. "That son of a bitch! He's gonna pay for all this. Next week, I am going to _bury_ him!" She couldn't wait for the eminent when she got to show him just how stupid he was for crossing her Family.

Lauren wanted to see that happen more than anyone, but right now she was just tired. "I have no doubt. But, if it's all the same to you; would it be okay if we didn't talk about him anymore? Can we just forget it all?"

"It's forgotten…" Bo would happily give her that, in fact she'd give her anything she wanted. She laid with her on the bed, holding her close. "… Just sleep, okay? I'm right here with you" she whispered while kissing her head.

This was going to be a long road of recovery for Lauren. She didn't just have to get over the trauma of being kidnapped but she also had to get over being tortured, and having her sacred mark taken away from her. It was nice to know that her Family didn't think less of her for not having it anymore though.

It was the one thing Lauren was terrified of facing.

According to Pack Law, Wolves that didn't bare a distinctive Pack mark were branded as filthy mutts. They were creatures that didn't belong, they had no home, no family, they were just alone. And she didn't want to be alone.

But she knew that as long as she had Bo by her side, she never would be. And that meant more than some silly brand.

 **Next Morning**

Bo had fully decided to have a lay in today, but that proved to be a dream since someone was currently banging down her door. She opened her eyes, as Lauren got up with her. "Stay in bed, I got this…" she told her, not wanting her to do anything other than rest. "… Alright, alright! I'm coming!" She opened the door, finding Dyson on the other side. "Do you know what time it is?" She rubbed her eyes.

"Yeah, time for us to arm up!" Dyson exclaimed, "While you were having your beauty sleep, Cameron rammed through the border with his truck and he's heading this way" he was ready for a fight. The question was; was Bo?

Suddenly, Bo's mind went blank. "Uh, how long do we have before he gets here?" He replied less than ten minutes. "Okay, put Kenzi in with my Dad and have them guarded. I'll be down in a minute" she closed the door, turning back to get ready.

"He's come for me, hasn't he?" Lauren was about to hyperventilate. The fear from last night was coming back.

But Bo got to her fast and calmed her down. "No, he's here because of what I did to his house. _And_ probably because you escaped. But that doesn't matter, because he won't take you again. He won't get close enough to put his grubby hands on you. I promise…" she kissed her, "… Do me a favour? Go sit in with my Dad and Kenzi? You'll be safe together" she ran off to her changed.

"Do you think he's gonna try something?" Lauren asked, following her so she could throw some clothes on herself.

Bo slipped into some jeans, and an acid grey Henley then sat at the foot of the bed to zip up her boots. "He'd be stupid if he does…" she said. "… As a Clan, we've always had more man power than him-than _anyone_. I'm gonna ask him to leave, _nicely_. And if he doesn't, I'll have my guys remove him"

That term made Lauren look at Bo differently, " _Your_ guys?" She asked. "Correct me if I'm wrong but, aren't they your _Dad's_ guys? You're not letting this whole _'acting leader'_ thing get to your head, are you?" Jack would recover soon, and when he did this power Bo had would be gone. She'd go back to being the daughter of a Clan Leader, not a leader herself.

Bo got up, shaking her head. Although, she did hear how that sounded and she needed to dial it back a little. "No, I'm fine. And when I said _mine_ , I meant my Dad's. I guess I've just gotten used to taking control, but I'm still the same old Bo. Scouts honour" she held up her hand with a smile.

There she was.

Yep, Lauren could see. Her Bo was still there. "I'm gonna hold you to that..." she turned her head, using her super hearing. She could hear an engine in the distance. "… He's coming. I guess that's my cue to leave. Be careful, okay?" She kissed her again. "I love you"

"I love _you…_ " Bo appreciated the fuel of strength she got whenever Lauren said those words to her. It was going to go along way. "… I'll walk you to my Dad's room, come on" she took her hands and led her out of the room and down the hall. With Lauren safe and sound with Kenzi and her Father, under heavy armed guard; she descended the stairs just as she heard something crash through the front gates outside.

Zach stood at the bottom of the stairs, waiting for Bo to join him and their army. Twenty armed men stood with them, and from what he knew Cameron only had two of his siblings with him. Foolish boy. "Do be certain to send his siblings a bill after you end him…" he got a frown from Bo. "… For the damages, of course. Assuming you let them live?"

 _He_ wouldn't, especially since Cameron's sister was the one who scarred his daughter for life. The blade she used to burn Lauren was made of pure silver, which was why it was taking a while to heal.

Bo smiled, "It all depends on my mood Zach. And after what they did to Lauren? I can't say I'm feeling generous" she wanted them to rot in hell.

"None of us are…" Dyson said. "… I ought to tear them apart after what they did to her" his eyes shifted as his fangs extended, he wanted blood today.

Zach could see he was getting irate, "Calm yourself, my son. We will have our vengeance, Bo will ensure it" he had faith in her.

Suddenly, the front door was blown open. And as Cameron stepped inside, twenty red laser spots covered his body. Bo's guards had their guns on him, and they weren't going away. "You didn't really think this would be easy, did you?" Bo smirked from where she stood at the bottom of the stairs.

"Guns?" Cameron laughed, he heard Colt and Cassie entered behind him. "Too afraid to fight me yourself?" He looked at Bo who just kept smirking. "I should scorch you for what you did to our home! That was all we had left of our Father!" When he saw it, he was overwhelmed with rage.

All those photos, videos, memories, all gone.

"Well, serves you right for what you did to my girl…" Bo shifted her gaze to the girl on Cameron's left. "… You must be Cassie. Yeah, I know all about you. Once your big brother dies, I'm coming for you next" her smirk had now gone, and all that was left was a look of anger.

Cassie gulped, feeling a little scared. "She killed my Fiancé…" she justified it. "… I couldn't just let it go. And now Lauren will never forget it" she had to get that in with an evil smile.

Bo had to stop Dyson from pouncing on her. "Don't bother Dyson…" she told him, tapping his shoulder while she stepped close to Cameron. "… Cassie's just scared, because she knows she's gonna be dead soon. And as much as I'd love to be the one to kill you, I think I'll leave you to the Wolves, _after_ I've beaten you to a pulp" she wanted revenge, but after what she did; Dyson and Zach needed it more.

"Forget waiting a week!" Cameron shouted abruptly. "We fight for the Regency, _tonight_!" He was done waiting, he wanted her dead.

"Just name the when and where" Bo said.

Cameron faced off with her. "Tonight, seven o'clock. Keller Ranch, you might remember it as the place where I knocked your Father on his ass! I'll enjoy doing the same to you" he was ready.

But Bo just humoured him, smiling. "See you there. Now, if you'll kindly get out of my house…" she gestured to the front door. "… A statement _you'll_ never be able to say again. The Motel two towns over just got fumigated, try them" she gave him a taunting wink. Knowing it'd piss him off.

And it did, his hands started to give off smoke as he was ready to get fiery. "Laugh all you want, but I'll be the one who makes it out alive tonight. The Regency _belongs_ to me!"

"Tell someone who cares!" Bo replied, "Because I sure as hell don't! I won't say it again; _get out_!" She pointed to the door again.

Cameron told his siblings to go to the car and start it up. After he heard the engine turn on, he backed up to the door. Never leaving Bo's eyes. "Bring you're a-game" he spun around and ran to his truck, jumping in as it sped off the gravel and down the driveway.

As soon as he left, Bo thought she'd revert back to a calmer state. But she was still seething with anger. She clenched her fists so hard, she was pretty sure if she left them any longer her nails would draw blood.

"Alright! Show's over! Zach?" She turned to him. "Can you see about replacing that door? I'm gonna go check on Lauren and the others" she tapped his shoulder and got half way up the stairs when she heard Zach call her name.

"Your Father should be proud…" he smiled at her, "… I know _I_ am" he gave her a wink. Lauren made him proud with the things she'd achieved in her young life, but Zach couldn't help but be proud of Bo too.

No, she wasn't his daughter. But in a way, she always had been. They were Family. And even though it was still new, he could see hers and Lauren's relationship lasting a long time. He counted the days until Bo came to him asking for his blessing.

For which, he'd happily provide.

That right there, was all the support Bo needed. "Thanks Zach" she smiled back at him, then continued up the stairs. Tonight, she was fighting to the death. She hoped the faith she had in herself would be enough to win, but if it wasn't; then she would be saying goodbye to the ones she loved.

And she wasn't ready to say her goodbyes just yet.

* * *

 **A/N: Oooh, it's almost time for the showdown. What will happen in the fallout? Remember, only 4 chapters left. Let me know what you think.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: You guys have been so awesome. So, here's another.**

* * *

 **Chapter 9: This War Is Ours**

 **McCorrigan Estate – Jack's Bedroom**

With Cameron gone, and her men fixing the front door; Bo thought it best to inform the three people she'd had confined to one room for their protection. She relieved the guards outside the door, telling them to help the others downstairs. Then entered the room to see Kenzi and Lauren sitting on the bed with Jack, laughing and giggling.

She'd love to know what was funny at a time like this. "Well, I see I was worried for nothing" she interrupted them.

Kenzi just laughed at her, "This's what happens when you shun us babe! We huddle and talk smack about you behind your back…" she saw her sister's face. "… Kidding! Jeez, you really need to relax" she could never be that serious all the time.

Think of the wrinkles it would leave her with. The thought alone sent a shiver down her spine.

"How did it go?" Jack asked, still feeling a little sore to move.

Bo stood next to his bed, "Better than I expected. I knew he wouldn't try anything. Not with all the guys I had backing me up. But uh, he's moved up the Regency fight. It's tonight, seven o'clock" she watched his expression turn a scared.

Lauren however, wasn't as shocked since she'd been eavesdropping the entire time. She couldn't help it, it was the first thing she learned how to do when her powers kicked in. Hearing Cassie's voice gave her a case of PTSD though. And she was right, Lauren wouldn't forget what she did.

Ever.

"No!" Jack shook his head, "You're not ready! I will not lose you-" he went to sit up too fast and had a sharp pain in his chest.

Lauren was fast getting to him and made him lay back down, "Easy Jack!" She placed an oxygen mask around his face, they'd been using it since his injury was over his heart. He was always finding it hard to breathe. "There you go, just take slow breaths. Good" she could hear his heart slowing.

"Is he okay?" Kenzi asked, worriedly.

Nodding, Lauren got a dose of morphine ready. "Yeah, he just pushed himself too hard. I'm gonna give him something for the pain, he should calm down in a few minutes…" she administered the painkiller, throwing the syringe away. "… Bet that feels good huh?" She smiled at him.

Jack held the mask with one hand, and gave Lauren a thumbs up with his other. He had to admit, Morphine was better than scotch. It helped.

"Kenz? Stay with him, I need to talk to Lauren for a sec…" Bo took Lauren's hand and led her into the hallway. "… Tell me the truth, did he almost just have a heart attack?" That's what it looked like to her.

"I can't really answer that Bo…" Lauren replied, "… The burns over his chest are still bad, even after two weeks. It was most likely the pain mimicking the symptoms of a heart attack. Look, he's fine. The oxygen will help with his breathing, and the morphine will numb the pain. Hopefully long enough for him to rest a bit. Okay?"

Bo breathed in relief, "The last thing I need is for him to get worse when I have to deal with Cameron later. I'm guessing you heard everything while you were waiting?" She figured Lauren would eavesdrop.

"I did…" Lauren nodded, "… And I was a little surprised you held Dyson back. Or yourself, for that matter. Especially after what Cassie said"

Not killing Cassie when they arrived, wasn't because Bo didn't care. It was because she wanted Cassie to suffer. "Believe me, it wasn't easy. The way I see it, once Cameron's gone and no longer a pain in my ass; I can take my time with Cassie, before I hand her over to Dyson and your Dad"

"No!" Lauren shook her head. "I don't want them talking to her. She might tell them about our relationship, and I can't have my Dad knowing that. When the time comes, _I_ want to be the one who deals with her. I've earned it" Cassie was _hers_ to kill, no one else's.

And Bo could respect that, "If that's what you want then, alright…" she gave her a hug. "… But I won't let you do it alone. I'm gonna be there with you, the whole time. Deal?

"Deal…" Lauren just hugged her tighter. "… And before you say no; I'll be coming with you later. I'm not letting you go alone. I wanna be there when you kick his ass" she wasn't going to just sit at home while her Girlfriend fought a monster. She couldn't do that. They were meant to be Partners in this relationship.

Which Bo understood fully, but she had her concerns about this. "Lauren, I love you. And I'd love nothing more, than to have you there on the sidelines cheering me on; but, I don't think you've prepared yourself for the possibility that I might lose the fight…" she immediately wanted to take it back when she saw the scared expression on her face. "… Not that I will! I'm just, _preparing_ " she had to consider it too.

This wasn't just any fight.

This was a fight to the death.

Lauren smiled, holding both sides of Bo's face. "You don't need to prepare for that…" she told her, not wanting to believe it. "… Because you're gonna beat him. You're ten times stronger than he is. In fact, the only thing you should _prepare_ for; is your victory party when this's all over. Beers are on me" she still wasn't a hundred percent over her ordeal, but she had to be strong for Bo. It's what she wanted to do.

"I don't need a party…" Bo wrapped her arms around Lauren's waist, pulling her close. "… I just need you" she kissed her.

"You've got me; always" Lauren whispered.

 **Jack's Bedroom – Later**

It was almost time for Bo to leave so she could make it to the Ranch by the time Cameron gave her. But, she didn't want to go without talking to her Father. Who was still asleep thanks to the medication he was on. Thankfully, he'd just woken up. "Thank god. For a second there I thought I'd have to leave without saying goodbye…" she sat next to him. "… How're you feeling?"

"Tired…" he groaned, trying to sit up. "… But, I can still find the strength to accompany you tonight" he went to pull the covers off of himself.

Bo just shook her head, and stopped him. "Dad no! You're not going anywhere, you're too weak. Besides, you can barely walk to the bathroom. I just wanted to see you before I left, I didn't come here to argue or cause you anymore distress" her worst fear was him having a heart attack.

He sighed, "Bo, I _need_ to be there with you" he didn't want her to go without him.

"You're _always_ with me Dad..." she smiled, "… We're connected by blood. It doesn't matter where I go, or what happens to me; that'll _never_ change" she took his hand, holding it.

He didn't want to cry, he wasn't the kind of person who showed emotion. "You're right, we are connected by blood. You're a McCorrigan, till the end. So I fully expect you, to walk through that door later. Understood?" He wasn't treating this like a goodbye, he couldn't.

She nodded, "Understood…" she heard the honking of a car horn come from outside the window. "… That's my ride; I gotta go. I love you Dad" she bent down to hug him.

"I love you too…" he didn't want to let her go, but knew he had to. "… Give him hell"

Bo pulled back, standing up. "Oh, I intend to. After all, I'm my Father's daughter" she gave him a wink, then left the room to head downstairs and to the car.

 **Keller Ranch – Later**

Lauren held Bo's hand the whole ride over, she just wanted to be near her before all this went down. She knew Bo was going to win, but she didn't know how far Bo would have to go before victory was achieved. When they pulled up, it seemed like they were the first ones to arrive; so while Zach and Dyson waited outside the car on the lookout, Bo and Lauren decided to have their own moment inside.

"Say it again" Lauren said.

Exhaling, Bo smiled. She'd said this about three times already. " _I'm going to win this_ …" she didn't think Lauren could hold her hands any tighter. "… We just started this, you and me. And I'll be damned if it's gonna end this quickly. I promise you Lauren, we _will_ have our forever" she gave her a kiss.

And Lauren just held on, deepening it. "Forever's a long time, you sure you're up for it?" She certainly was herself.

"Hundred percent. What about you?" Bo just got a look from her that said, _'really?'_. "Everything's gonna be fine. I'm not saying it's gonna be easy, and I'll probably be half dead when it ends but, I'll still be here. _Alive_ " she promised her.

Suddenly, they both saw bright headlights shine through the car windows. "This's it, you ready?"

Bo held Lauren's cheek with her right hand, reaching up to kiss her forehead. "I was born ready babe…" she leaned against her. "… I love you" she whispered.

"I love _you_ " Lauren replied, knowing it was time for her to let go. So, they exited the car together. Just in time to see Cameron exit his own with his brother and sister in tow. When Lauren locked eyes with Cassie, her entire torture session came screaming back to her. She even felt the wound on her shoulder burn. Like it did the first time.

Bo noticed the look on her Girlfriend's face, "Hey? If this's too much for you, you can wait in the car. I don't want you look at her only for it to upset you" she had a plan for Cassie.

But Lauren just shook her head, "I'm fine. Besides, I'm gonna have to get used to it if I'm gonna be the one to kill her. Trust me, I'm okay" she gave her a reassuring smile.

Zach watched as Cameron stepped to the side with the freest space. He was ready to fight, but so was Bo. And he'd given her a little gift before they got here. There were no rules in a Regency fight. They could do whatever they wanted, and use whatever weapon they wanted. "You've got this" he gave Bo a nod.

"Hope so. But I bought a casket just in case…" she saw his face, and it was priceless. "… Kidding!" Were her jokes not obvious? "I need you to do me a favour" she pulled him aside, away from Dyson and Lauren who were talking amongst themselves. That was the only time Lauren's didn't eavesdrop; when she was talking to someone else.

"Anything" he said.

This was a hard one for Bo. "Whatever happens, I need you to stop Lauren from helping me if things get messy. I.e, if he beats the shit outta me? You know what she's like, she'll whoosh in trying to save me and she'll end up getting herself hurt. So please Zach, hold her back if it comes to it. If I _do_ go down, I won't take her down with me" she couldn't have that.

And Zach knew his daughter would be hard to restrain if the time came. But he had to. Because Bo was right, Lauren would end up getting hurt if she jumped in. "I understand" he gave her a nod.

"Are we doing this or what?!" Cameron was getting bored waiting.

Bo turned around, slipping out of her jacket. "Such impatience!" She threw it to Zach, then began approaching the space where Cameron stood. "Wanna die that badly huh?"

Cameron smirked, "Me? Dying? Na, not today buttercup. But you will be" he stood with his arms at his sides, already heating them up.

"Let's get one thing straight, asshole; I'm not, nor will I ever be, your buttercup! But, I can certainly make you _my_ bitch!" She stood before him, watching his hands become engulfed with flames. And as he chose the predictable move, and shot a sphere of fire at her; she made a fist and held her right arm up to block it.

Cameron's eyes widened in shock, that shouldn't have happened. He threw a burning hot ball of fire in her direction and it made no damage. All because she was wearing some kind bracelet that blocked it. "How'd you do that?" He didn't like this.

She smiled, touching her new bracelets. Zach had them made and gave them to her before they left the house. They had to ability to shield her from the powers of a Fire Fae. "Oh, you mean these?" She dropped her hands to her sides. "A little extra precaution. Now, I'll be able to block every skanky ball of fire you throw my way. Nifty, huh?" She loved the look on his face.

"You can't catch all of them…" he created two spheres of fire in both hands, "… I think you've underestimated just how fast I am!" He threw both at her, but when the sparks cleared; all he saw was Bo holding up both wrists and shielding her face. "You little bitch!" He thought this was going to be a walk in the park.

Bo dropped her arms again, this time lifting a small blade from her belt. "Actually, I think that's you!" She launched it in his direction, and watched it jam into his left shoulder. The strike caused him to stumbled backwards, screaming. "Wow, can't even handle a little pin prick? Dude, the blade isn't even that big!" He was screaming louder than anyone she'd ever heard.

Cameron grabbed the handle of the small knife, pulling on it with both hands. He cried out as he removed it from his shoulder, and just as he was about to look up; his face was struck with a fist, then another, until he was eating dirt. He didn't think she'd be this prepared in such a short space of time. Bo was known for being the Princess of the McCorrigan Clan. She shouldn't be this good of a fighter.

He felt her kick his stomach as he was on his hands and knees trying to get up. With every kick, she winded him. And if he was disorientated then he couldn't focus his powers and use them correctly. So, in an attempt to get her away from him long enough for him to recover and catch his breath; he drew a line of fire between them with his hand. Raising it so high she couldn't get to him.

"That's right, hide you little coward!" Bo backed up, the flames were too hot. A few seconds passed, and she saw Cameron walk through the flames. As he did they snuffed themselves out. He seemed to be feeling better, not for long.

She went to hit him again, but he caught her arm and then countered it by punching her twice in her side. She groaned, feeling the ache. That was a cheap shot. "What? No more fire balls?" She asked, breathing. "I thought that's all you were good for"

Cameron smirked, wiping some blood from his mouth. "You wanna fight fair?" He outstretched his arms, inviting her. "Bring it on!"

Lauren and Dyson stood next to their Father, watching the whole thing unfold minute after minute. It hurt her to watch the person she loved get beaten down, but she knew she couldn't do anything to jeopardise Bo's victory. She was going to win, she had to. Otherwise, they were all doomed. She had to cover her eyes, when Cameron hit Bo's face so hard she started bleeding from her nose.

But it made her feel better to see Bo hit back with a high kick to his chin.

Cameron fell backwards, his mouth filled with blood instantly. He almost choked on it, but managed to get most of it out on the ground. This was ridiculous, she was a girl! She shouldn't be this strong. He ran for her, picking her up by her hips and throwing her down on the ground hard.

"Lights out for you Princess!" He wrapped both arms around her neck and squeezed as tight as he could.

And that was the moment Lauren knew she couldn't just watch anymore, she had to do something. But as she went to move forward, her Father grabbed her arm. Rather forcefully, actually. "What're you doing Dad?!" She tried to shake him off but he was stronger than her. "She needs me!"

"Maybe so, but I told her I'd stop you if you tried…" he saw the hurt look on her face, he didn't like this either. But it was how it had to be. "… She must face this challenge alone. Have faith" he eased up on his grip a little, but still kept hold of her wrist.

Lauren turned her head back, and Cameron was still choking Bo. Then she heard his siblings cheering him on from a few feet away. That made her angry. But now she was going to do a little cheering of her own. "Come on Bo!" She yelled. "You can do this; I believe in you!"

When Bo heard those words, it was like it ignited a fire inside herself. It gave her a boost of courage and strength to keep fighting. She lifted her knee, and struck Cameron in his most sensitive region. His hands dropped from her neck as he screamed, falling to his side. She rolled over, coughing. Her neck was so sore, that was going to leave a mark.

"BO!"

She looked up, hearing Dyson's voice. He threw a dagger her way. But not just any dagger. It was a rather special one that she borrowed from her Father's antique weapon collection. _Without_ permission. She caught it and knelt beside Cameron as he continued to scream in pain.

"It's times like this, that I _love_ being a girl!" She laughed at him, then showed him the blade. "Ever seen this before?" She asked him.

He shook his head, no. He wanted to move so bad, but she kneed him so hard that he couldn't even move without it hurting.

"This beautiful little trinket, is called the Phoenix blade. Care to wager a guess on why they call it that?" She didn't get any words from him. "It's because, when stabbed with it; the victim turns into ash like a Phoenix does after it dies…" she lifted hit up, grasping the handle tight. "… Only difference is, _you_ won't be reborn. My Father sends his regards" she drove it down into his chest.

And as she did, he screamed even louder as his body combusted into flames. Only for those flames to go out moments later, and they left nothing but a pile of grey ash.

Bo fell backwards, physically exhausted and injured. She was pretty sure her bruises had bruises at this point.

Lauren ran to her, holding her up. "Hey, stay with me!" She couldn't believe it was over. Cameron was dead. "You did it babe, you won. I'm so proud of you" she kissed her head, holding her close.

As much as Bo wanted to be held right now, and to go home; she still had a matter of business to attend to. So, with Lauren's help she got to her feet. She held her side, it still ached so much. "It's not over yet…" she looked at Cassie and her younger brother. "… I told you you'd be dying soon" she watched Cassie gulp in terror.

"You've killed my brother. You've won Bo!" Cassie yelled. "How about we just call it even and go our separate ways?" She stood next to Colt, who was equally terrified.

"That doesn't work for me, not after what you did…" Bo turned to Lauren, "… You'll never have closure over what happened if you don't kill her. It won't take your pain away, or the memories. But, when she's dead I promise you, you'll feel peace. Do it Lauren; end it"

Lauren handed Bo over to Dyson to lean on, while she and her Father circled the last two Cage siblings. She got a hold of Cassie as her Father snapped Colt's neck. Cassie cried. "Do you feel empty yet?" She whispered in her ear. "Do you feel _broken_?" She moved Cassie's hair away from her neck, "You're about to!" She sank her sharp fangs into her neck and fed until she heard Cassie's heart stop beating.

With her dead, Lauren dropped her to the ground. And thanks to the top up of blood, she was feeling much better. She could even feel that her wound had healed behind her shoulder. "Let's go home" she wiped her mouth and went back to Bo, helping her get to the car as they all got in.

They could leave the bodies here for now, the birds would've picked them clean by the morning and then they'd send out a team to clean the area. But for right now, it was time to go home and rest. And also enjoy their victory.

The war had been won.

And would pave the way for many wars to come.

 **McCorrigan Estate – Next Morning**

All Bo remembered when they got home was being taken upstairs. And when she said _taken_ , she meant _carried_. Lauren displayed a lot of strength carrying her to the bedroom, newlywed style. After that, she didn't remember much. She must've passed out. So, now she was awake and could tell that it was morning thanks to the time on her alarm clock next to her. She went to sit up, but immediately winced as she felt the ache in her side. The bastard must've caught her ribs.

"Bo?"

Bo heard Lauren's voice come from the bathroom a few feet away, then saw her face as she exited. "Hey" she tried to smile, but it even hurt to do that.

This was a blessing for Lauren, she honestly thought Bo was on the verge of death. Especially after she passed out last night. "Hey!"'she sat next to her, giving her a huge kiss. "I was starting to think you were never gonna wake up. For a minute there, I thought you were dead. Actually, we all did" it was scary.

"Seriously?" Bo got a nod from her and an explanation that they only knew she was still alive because Lauren could hear her heart beating. "Tell me the truth? Is my nose broken?" She felt how much it hurt, and she remembered so much blood pouring from it last night. But thankfully, she got a no. "I should get up and check on my Dad" she went to move the covers off her but Lauren stopped her.

Shaking her head, Lauren tucked her in again. "Nuh uh! The only place you need to be right now, is in this bed. Your Dad understands, and he's actually feeling a lot better today. He might end up visiting _you_ later" she smiled happily.

And Bo loved seeing that, especially after what she went through. "You seem better"

"I am, I think today's the beginning of new chapter in all our lives. We've finally gotten rid of the Cages, I'm working hard with my Dad to become an _uh_ -mazing Doctor, and you're going into the Leading business with a victory already under your belt. Things are really looking up" Lauren actually did feel a lot better.

Having dealt with the person who took something so special from her, gave her a sense of peace and freedom. Because she was no longer trapped in her fear of what she went through. Or if it would ever happen again. No, she didn't have her Mark anymore, but that didn't mean she was any less a part of her Pack. Her Family loved her without the mark, and that's what mattered in the end.

"They sure are…" Bo smiled back, "… If we can keep this up for the next hundred years, we'll be golden" she wanted that and more with Lauren. Even an eternity didn't feel like enough.

"I guess it's up to us to make sure we do" Lauren leaned in, kissing her softly. And gently, so not to hurt her.

They'd been to hell and back trying to navigate through this mess. But little did they know that their struggle wasn't over.

It was just beginning.

* * *

 **A/N: Aww, that's nice. The last three chapters will cover the years leading up to the first chapter of Never Forget You. Hope you're all ready for what's to come. Let me know what you thought of this one.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Alright, here we go.**

 **Through the last three chapters, there will be significant time jumps. But I hope I've handled them well. If I had gone a different way then I would've ended up extending the story to the point where it would read horribly. So, I hope this is better.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 10: Let Her Go**

 **McCorrigan Estate** **–** **5 Years Later**

It was amazing, how in just five short years things could change dramatically.

After defeating the Cage Clan, Bo felt like she was even more destined for her Father's role than she did before everything went down. In the weeks after the regency battle, Jack recovered quickly and with ease thanks to the fact that there was no threat looming over his head.

With him back in ship shape, he took his title back and thanked his daughter for what she did in his absence.

He had no right to doubt her before, and he would never do so again. Bo and Lauren went back to living their own lives in their own home. It lasted a while, but a malfunction with the Clinic's generators sparked a fire that spread to their apartment. All their possessions went up in flames. So, with their home unliveable, they moved into Bo's old room back at the estate.

It wasn't so bad, they had their privacy. Well, that was until Kenzi found the need to barge in every other weekend needing to have sisterly chats with Bo.

Everyone was happy, for a time. But, as they say; all good things must come to an end. And they did.

A devastating end.

In an assassination attempt against them, Lauren and Dyson's Parents were savagely murdered. Since he still lived at home, Dyson was the one to find them. When he got to the McCorrigan estate to break the news to Jack, and also his sister; Lauren was beside herself with grief. Everything she'd thought about the Clan was true, they could never truly live happy lives with all the war going on.

And now, her Parents were taken from her because of it. In her sorrow, she made a rash decision to pack up and leave. But she didn't just leave the Clan, she also left Bo.

But that wasn't before asking Bo to join her. She wanted to find a new life with Bo by her side, there was no reason why that had to change.

But it wasn't that easy of a choice for Bo. After having a taste of victory when she killed Cameron Cage, she couldn't help but want more. She wanted to be the feared, powerful leader her Father was before her.

Leaving the Clan, wouldn't give her that chance. So, after feeling her heart break into two pieces once she read Lauren's farewell letter, she turned away from the world.

Which led them to now.

Bo remained hidden away in her bedroom, she locked the doors and had every intension of staying there. But one day, she realised that she was giving up too easily. Yes, Lauren had made her mind up and left, but that didn't mean Bo had to accept it. In fact, she was going to do everything in her power to convince Lauren to come home.

So, for the first time in weeks Bo got out of bed and threw some clean clothes on. Just as she was leaving the bathroom she saw something in the corner of her eye. It was Lauren's letter, the one she left for Bo to find after she took off. Bo must've read it over a thousand times by now. So much so, that it was worn all over.

She thought about throwing it out now that she'd made a plan. But a part of her knew that maybe Lauren would be hard of hearing. She was stubborn like that. One of the many reasons Bo adored her so much. So, she chose to slip it into her back pocket. To remind her of why she was doing this, and how she couldn't give up.

Otherwise that letter would be all that's left of Lauren.

Bo turned around, and tried to find her favourite leather jacket. "Where the hell is it?!" she navigated through the minefield, that was her bedroom. In the weeks after Lauren left, she made such a mess of the place. She'd spent a good fifteen minutes tossing her room around trying to find it but couldn't.

She could've sworn she saw it a few weeks ago. "SHIT!"

This was just the icing on the cake. There was something very valuable she left in the pocket of that jacket. An engagement ring, she planned on giving to Lauren. But, when everything unfolded she didn't get the chance. Because Lauren was gone. And now so was the jacket, and with it; the ring.

She couldn't worry about this now, she had to let it go. Yes, the ring was expensive but one thing her Family wasn't short of was cash. She could replace it if need be. For now, she was going to push past it and grab a different leather jacket. She had plenty others. With that, she unlocked her door and walked out into the hallway.

The air smelt different out here, it only proved how long she'd been in there. As she made her way downstairs, she ran straight into her Father. Who just had the most shocked look on his face, he probably didn't expect to see her out of her room. "Miss me?"

"Greatly…" he finally found his words. "… How are you?" he didn't know what else to ask her.

She just gave a small shrug. "I've been better. How's everybody else? I know I haven't exactly been there for you, after what happened to Zach and Camilla. I'm sorry Dad" she really was.

But Jack didn't expect her to be doting on him, or anyone for that matter. "There's no need for apologies Bo. You were going through your own heartbreak. You needed time to yourself. But, perhaps Dyson could use some words of comfort. Poor lad hasn't left this house since the ordeal"

"He's staying here?" She'd been upstairs the whole time and hadn't noticed. She may as well have been in another country.

"I thought it best, since Zach and Camilla were both killed in their house. Why force him to live in a place filled with death? I made a vow to Zach that I'd take care of his children if he was never able. I don't break my vows" he wasn't one for it, and would never be.

Bo smiled, "I know. Where is he?"

Jack pointed a thumb behind him, "He offered to chop some firewood for me, wanting to keep himself busy so I didn't see the harm in letting him. Trouble is, he's been out there for the last three hours. We probably have enough wood to last us a century" the last time he checked on him, Dyson was on his fifth pile.

"I'll go talk to him…" Bo tapped his arm and ran for the back yard, as she stepped outside she saw Dyson hard at work. Going to town with his axe. "… You know, if you keep this up there'll be no trees left for you to chop"

When he heard her voice, Dyson froze. He'd lost track of how long he'd been out here. But judging by the piles of wood he'd chopped, it was definitely a while. In the first hour, his sweat soaked through his tank top, so he removed it and now he was dripping.

Turning around, he saw Bo standing there with her hands in her pockets. He figured she'd come to see him sooner or later.

"I don't know where she is" he told her what she wanted to hear, that he had no idea where his sister had run off too. Then, went back to chopping.

Bo rolled her eyes, he was playing it this way. Great. If there was anyone more stubborn than Lauren, it was Dyson. She approached him, standing in front of the log he was chopping. "You love her Dyson, and now she's the only blood relative you have left. You expect me to believe you'd let her leave _without_ knowing where she's gone?"

He stopped again, wiping the sweat from his forehead. "So what if I do?" he didn't think she'd buy it, but it was worth a try. "She's better off without the Clan" he was starting to see what Lauren was always talking about. Maybe this life wasn't good for them.

"Is she better off without me too?" Bo asked.

"I didn't mean it like that…" He said. "… I know you love her Bo, and she loves you. You have no idea how hard it was for her to leave. Trust me. But, it's something she has to do. And as her brother, it's my job to support her. If leaving is what she wants, then it's fine by me" he went to lift the axe again, but Bo snatched it from him.

She held it, wanting nothing more than to take her frustrations out on this log at her feet. But she didn't have time for this. "Dyson please, just tell me where she is!" she begged him. "I can't live without her; these last three weeks have been bad enough. _Please_ "

He wanted to help her, she was his friend. But he made a promise that he wouldn't tell Bo anything, at least not yet. He wasn't breaking it. Lauren didn't say she never wanted Bo to know, just not now because she knew Bo would try to bring her back. And she didn't want that.

"I'm sorry Bo…" he shook his head, "… I can't"

With that, he turned around and walked back to the house. He needed to wash this day away.

Bo grasped the axe tight, letting her anger and despair take hold of her. She spun around, launching the axe forward. It spun fast in the air, landing in the middle of a tree. Perfect aim. As she calmed down, she realised something. Dyson wasn't telling her anything because of some moral code, but that didn't mean he couldn't be persuaded.

She walked back into the house, going straight to her Father's office. She may not be able to get Dyson to talk, but her Father could. He was his Clan Leader, Dyson had to listen to him and obey every order given. But, Bo was confused when she asked her Father for the favour but he immediately refused.

"Excuse me?"

Jack understood how his daughter was feeling, but this wasn't something he could give her. "Lauren made a choice to leave Bo, whether it's a choice you agree with doesn't matter. I will not order Dyson to betray the only living relative he has left. And you shouldn't want to either" he couldn't do that to them, not after everything.

"Dad, please!" Bo was desperate. "I feel like I'm going crazy without her! We didn't go through all this just to lose each other now. I can't just move on with my life knowing she's never coming back. I need you to do this for me!"

He shook his head, "There are many things I am prepared to do for you Bo. Even give up my own life if need be, but this is something I _cannot_ do. I know this hurts…" he watched her start to cry, so he gathered her into his arms. "… Things seem hard right now. And you feel as though you'll never recover, but you will" he whispered to her.

"I love her so much Dad" Bo sobbed into his chest.

Jack hated to see her like this, but he couldn't do anything else but comfort her. "I know sweetie, I know…" he stroked her hair. "… You will go on, I promise you. But it all starts, with letting go. Okay?" He pulled back, wiping her tears. "You _have_ to let her go"

"Do you think she'll ever come back?" Bo needed an answer from someone.

Unfortunately, Jack couldn't give her one. At least, not the one she wanted to hear. "One can only hope so"

 **Guest Room**

Dyson was in and out of the shower within a couple of minutes. He was a guy, he didn't need much time in there. But as he stepped out, he picked up something he wasn't supposed to hear. Bo asked Jack to order him to tell her where Lauren had run off to. He wasn't mad, to be honest he felt a little bad for Bo. She just wanted to know where Lauren was, and if she was safe.

But Lauren didn't want to be found, especially not by Bo. However, Dyson thought it best to check in with his little sister. And see how she was doing. So, using his cell phone he called her. "Everyone's really missing you around here, Bo especially" he had to get that out first.

Lauren sighed on her end, "I miss her too, but it doesn't change my mind Dyson. I had to leave. After what happened to Mom and Dad, I couldn't see myself staying there. Not even for Bo. This's what being in a Clan does to you Dyson, it swallows you whole. That's not gonna be my life" she made a decision.

And she stuck by it.

"Lauren, no one could've known this would happen—" he paused when she laughed on the other end of the phone.

"What else did you think was gonna happen?!" Lauren yelled angrily. "We were born into a war zone, Dyson! We knew it, and Mom and Dad knew it too. That kind of life only ever ends one way; with death!" She stood by her opinion. And with good reason too.

Dyson closed his eyes, wanting to defend it but he couldn't right now. Because she was right. "So that's it?" He asked. "You're never coming back? Because I don't think I can bare to never see you again. You're my baby sister!" He got upset, hitching his throat. "You're all I've got left!" He dropped down onto his bed, dropping his arms.

Lauren knew if she kept talking he'd still hear her thanks to their acute hearing. "You've still got me D…" she heard him sniffling. "…. No matter where I go, you'll always be my big brother. And I'll always love you, that'll never change. I promise"

Finally calming down, Dyson took a breath. "I love you too…" he replied. "… I want you to promise me something else, okay? I want you to promise me, that if you ever need anything; you'll call me. And I mean, _anything_ Lauren. Even if it's to talk, I'll be there. Okay?"

"Okay, I promise you..." Lauren got distracted for a second, but came back. "… Listen, I gotta go. Believe it or not, I have a job interview. I found a really good Hospital to finish out my residency, it was something Dad and I talked about when I first made the deal with him. I kinda feel close to him being here" she had everything planned out with her Father before Graduation.

So, when it came time to flee she just crossed the road from Bo's house to her own and grabbed all the new identifications and documents her Father had made for her. She was under the guise of the name Lewis. And it suited her.

"You'll nail it, I know you will…" he needed to ask her something else before she left. "… Listen uh, Bo's kinda going out of her mind over here. She tried to get Jack to make me spill my guts about you. Take my advice Lauren, and call her"

"I can't Dyson…" Lauren wasn't ready to hear her voice. "… If I call, then I'm gonna wanna come home and I can't let myself get pulled back in again. The letter I left her said everything I needed to say. She just needs to move on"

Dyson didn't like the way that sounded. "Because it's that easy, right? If it was, heart ache would be a thing of the past. Lauren please, just call her. If you're worried about getting sucked in again, just remind yourself of how much you want out of the Clan. Think about Mom and Dad if you have to. You're strong enough to overcome the temptation" he knew she was.

But Lauren wasn't so sure. "I'll think about it, okay? Sorry brother, but I really gotta go now. I'll talk to you soon. I love you"

"Yeah, you too little sister. Go get em'!" with that, he hung up the phone. Suddenly, there was a knock at his door. He could smell Bo's scent on the other side. "What's up Bo?" He walked to the door, but didn't open it.

"I just wanted to talk…" Bo mumbled through the other side. "… Don't worry, I'm not gonna grill you again or try to press you for info. I could just really use a friend right now, and I'm guessing you could too?"

Instead of being antisocial, Dyson turned the handle and opened the door. Seeing the sad look on Bo's face. He knew she wasn't trying to make it out like Lauren leaving was worse than what happened to his Parents, but she couldn't help how she was feeling. So, instead of saying anything; he just opened his arms.

Bo didn't need to be told twice, she fell into them. Sobbing uncontrollably as he hugged her tight, she felt so bad for him. He'd lost his Parents and his sister had run off. Whether he knew where she was didn't matter, because she was still gone. "I'm so sorry Dyson!" She cried into his neck.

"For what?" He frowned.

She pulled back a little, but didn't let go. "I've been so caught up in my own drama, and so caught up in my own messed up head. I wasn't there for you when you needed me most. That's the one job a friend has. To be there when you're hurting, and I wasn't. I'm sorry" she really was.

He shook his head, "Bo, you don't have to apologise. You had your own stuff going on, I understand" it had been a hard time for all of them.

"No, you shouldn't have to understand!" She was angry at herself. "I loved Zach and Camilla, like they were my own Parents. It's crazy, how things can change so fast. I mean, three weeks ago I was asking them for their blessing. And now look where we are" it was insane.

"These things happen…" Dyson couldn't cry about it anymore. It wasn't his style. He was meant to be manly and brave. "… All we can do, is try to move on. We're gonna need each other for that. So, are you in?"

Bo nodded, "All in"

 **Lauren's City Apartment - Later**

Today had been a better day for Lauren. She aced her interview, and landed herself a spot in the residency programme of a renowned hospital. It was strange though, everyone around her was Human. No one expected anything from her, or wanted information. She wasn't under attack, she could just be herself.

Before she made the decision to stay with Bo all those years ago, Lauren's Father had set everything up for her ready to start over. An apartment, a trust fund, everything she needed. And even though she was happy with what she accomplished today, she wondered around her new apartment alone. Feeling nothing but remorse for the decision she'd made.

When she heard Dyson crying earlier, she almost broke. Her brother never was one to show his emotions, other than anger. So when he started crying, she didn't know what to feel. But she had been thinking about what he said, about calling Bo. Maybe Lauren did owe her a call, just to explain things a little more.

Mustering up the courage, she grabbed her new phone and dialled Bo's number. She knew it off by heart. As it rung, she could hear her own heartbeat thumping in her ears. It was better she do this now, than drag it out.

 **McCorrigan Estate – Bo's Bedroom**

After a few hours hanging out with Dyson, Bo felt a little better. But not much. Nothing would ever make her feel better right away. The only thing that could didn't want to come back. She didn't know if it was possible to go on without Lauren. Ultimately, it felt like she'd lost a part of herself.

She'd been sitting under her window for the last hour, Dyson was passed out on her bed with Kenzi and Tamsin. They'd spent the day watching some movies, trying to feel anything other than pain. They were tired, but Bo didn't feel the need to sleep. It felt strange sleeping without Lauren next to her. She'd gotten so used to it.

Suddenly, she heard a low vibration sound off on her left. It was her phone. She got up and went to retrieve it. It was a blocked number, normally she didn't answer them but something was telling her to this time. So, she slid her thumb to the right and brought it to her ear. "Hello?" She answered quietly, then exited her bedroom so not to wake her friends.

"It's me"

Bo's heart stopped, "I didn't expect a call from you today, or ever again. Why the change of heart?" She couldn't help the way her tone sounded. Of course, she was angry, hurt, heartbroken. She couldn't act differently.

"To be honest, I didn't intend to call…" Lauren answered truthfully. "… But, I figured I owed you a better explanation"

"Better than what you left me in that letter? Because I think you pretty much covered all the major points. You wanted out. You saw your shot, and you took it. Pretty simple really…" Bo sighed. "… I just didn't think you'd give up on us that easily"

That's when Lauren got mad, "Easily? You think it was _easy_ , for me to leave? You forget Bo, I didn't just leave _you_. I left my brother, my home, the only family I've ever known. Trust me, not one second of this has been easy!" She took a breath. "My Parents were _murdered_ "

Bo stood with the phone to her ear, nodding. "I know, and it's terrible. I can't imagine how you feel, or how Dyson feels. But I would've helped you through it, for however long it took for you to move on. Because I love you, Lauren"

"I shouldn't have to move on from something like that, because it never should've happened in the first place! The only reason it did, was because of the Clan. That life, isn't good for anyone" Lauren didn't know why she was the only one to see the Clan for what it was.

"So your solution was to run away? Leave everyone you love behind?" Bo asked.

Lauren chose this moment to remind Bo of something important. "I asked you to come with me!" She yelled. "I stood there, and I _asked_ you. What was your answer Bo? Do you remember? Because I do, it's on an endless loop in my head!"

Bo knew exactly what she said, it'd been on a loop in her head too. When Lauren asked her to leave, she just told her she couldn't. No reason, just those two words. "Whatever I said, doesn't change the fact that I love you Lauren…" she began crying. "… I do, I love you _so_ much. Please, just come back"

"Why? So we can go back to the way things were?" Lauren knew this was coming. "Say we do. Say I come back, and we start over. How long until someone else like Cameron comes crashing into our lives? Or worse, how long before someone else _dies_? Who's next Bo? Jack, Dyson, Kenzi, you?" She couldn't get sucked back in.

"You can't predict life, Lauren. Things happen, we can't see them coming. All I'm asking, is for a chance. A chance to prove to you, that we can make a good life for ourselves…" Bo's back slid down the wall behind her, coming to sit on the floor. "… Please babe. Just, come home" this was the last time she'd ask her.

 **Lauren's City Apartment**

Home.

That's what Bo was asking of her.

But as Lauren sat on her couch, she looked around her new apartment. Knowing that she'd never have to worry about someone breaking down her door at an ungodly hour seeking to kill her. She'd never have to replace any furniture due to damage from an attack. The truth was, the Clan wasn't her home anymore.

"I _am_ home, Bo" she said.

 **McCorrigan Estate**

Upon hearing that, Bo knew that she was never going to convince Lauren to come back. Her mind was made up, there was no changing it. "Then I guess this's the end of our story…" it killed her to say it, but there was no getting around it. "… We had a good run though, didn't we? Minus the problems?"

"Yeah, we did…" Lauren got upset. "… Bo, I'll always love you. That won't change" she had to tell her that.

Smiling sadly, Bo wiped her tears. "If you love something, set it free…" she mumbled absentmindedly into the phone. "… So that's what I'm gonna do. I love you Lauren, more than anything. Which's why, I'm gonna let you go. Goodbye"

"I'll never forget you Bo…" Lauren said. That would never happen. "… And a part of me will always love you too. I hope you find someone who can give you the things I can't. Goodbye" she ended the call.

With the conversation over, and also the relationship; Bo dropped the phone and cried into her hands hysterically. She couldn't believe the only love she'd ever known, had left her. She didn't know if she could recover from this kind of blow. She knew she had to try.

But, it wasn't going to be easy.

* * *

 **A/N: Oh, poor Bo. Hopefully, this will explain why she became the person we first met in Chapter 1 of Never Forget You. Like how I got that title in Lauren's goodbye sentence? It had to be done. LOL. Still two more chapters to go. Let me know what you thought.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Okay, I wasn't going to post this till tomorrow. But since I posted for What Could've Been I thought why not? Some things happening in this chapter now, things that'll give you a better look into followed in Our Town.**

* * *

 **Chapter 11: Sleeping With The Enemy**

 **McCorrigan Estate** **–** **1 Month Later**

After that fateful phone call a month ago, Bo went back into her depression mode. It didn't matter what anyone said to make her feel better, she just didn't listen. Her Father tried, Kenzi tried, even Dyson and Tamsin but nothing worked. She'd stay out all night, drink, get into fights, some of which landed her in the Clinic for a night.

Losing Lauren, had affected her in the worst way possible. She thought she was doing the noble thing by letting her go, so she could have the normal life she always wanted. But, in reality; Bo wasn't prepared for what came after that.

The loneliness, the longing for her love back. And the despair of knowing she could never have it.

Last night had to have been the worst night of all though, especially since Bo couldn't remember anything from the night before. All she remembered, was going to a bar situated in Neutral territory a few miles outside the border of their town.

She ordered shots, then more shots, then a few beers, then nothing but a blank space in her mind remained.

Opening her eyes, she groaned feeling the massive ache in her head. This was going to be a bitch of a hangover. She began to sit up, when suddenly she felt a shiver as her bed sheet fell from her chest. It took glancing down at herself for her to realise she was naked.

So she snatched the sheet back and held it against her. "Please, let me be alone!" She whispered to herself.

But upon turning to her left, she saw a strange girl laying next to her. Who the hell was that? And how did she get in her bed? Oh no! Did she have a tryst and not remember? She was feeling like a right piece of shit. Suddenly, the stranger began to stir and roll over. She smiled, greeting her.

"Hi…" Bo stuttered. "… Sorry, last night's kind of a blur. I guess I had more to drink than I thought, huh?" She chuckled.

The girl nodded, "Yeah, we both did. Look Bo, about last night—" she couldn't get a chance to finish her sentence because the door to the bedroom was pushed open.

Kenzi walked right in, "Hey Bo, Dad wants to know when you're-" she almost had a heart attack when she saw who was laying next to her sister. "Uh, sorry. I didn't mean to disturb you. Umm, I really think you should get dressed. _Now_!" She made eyes at her before turning around to leave.

"That's my cue!" The nameless girl got up in a flash, and changed into her clothes within seconds.

Bo had only ever seen one other person do that, and that was Lauren because she was a Werewolf. So, not only did she sleep with someone who's name escaped her, but she also slept with another Werewolf.

God, she was so messed up! She got up herself, and pulled some clothes on. "I'm sorry…" she asked for her name, it was Maya. "… Maya! Right! Like I said, I had a lot to drink last night"

"No need to explain Bo. We're both adults, these things happen from time to time. But, if it's all the same I think I'm gonna head out. Thanks for the fun. Maybe I'll see you around some time" Maya smirked at her, then used her speed to jump out the window. She figured that would be the better option.

After taking a moment to breathe, Bo actually went to her bathroom to wash away last night. It didn't help, but at least she felt cleaner. And she didn't reek of booze anymore. While she was towel drying her hair, she heard her door open and shut. "Seriously Kenzi? Would it kill you knock, for once in your life?!" She expected to see her sister when she turned around but was met with the angry stare of her Father.

Kenzi followed in after him, with nothing but fear painted over her face.

Bo dropped her towel on her bed, guessing she'd done something wrong. "Look Dad, if this's about the fighting; I said I was sorry about getting blood on your Persian rug"

Jack was trying so hard to contain his anger, "It's not…" he said. "… Tell me Bo, do you have any idea what Family your little sleepover buddy is from?" She shook her head with an uncaring shrug. He turned away, even angrier than before.

So, Kenzi stepped forward. "That was Maya _Barrera_ , Bo…" she told her. "… The daughter of the very person who's been causing Dad all this hassle within the Clans for the past month. Did you even know?"

Bo's mouth was agape. "No, I had no clue. I was so wasted last night, I can barely remember what I had to drink let alone who I came home with. Dad, I'm sorry. I didn't do this to hurt you. You believe me, right?" She hadn't been much of a daughter lately, but she was still hurting.

"Of course, I believe you…" he did. "… But this behaviour you've been presenting since Lauren left, is no longer acceptable. I've been patient with you Bo, hoping that you'd recover some degree of the person you were. But all you've done, is disappoint me. And now this? Laying with the enemy, in _my_ home?" He shook his head. "I will not stand for this"

She'd never see him like this. "What're you saying? Are you gonna throw me in a dungeon or something?" He had that look on his face.

He rubbed his eyes, sighing. "Do you really expect that from me? You're my _daughter_ , Bo! I love you more than my own life! It breaks my heart, to see you throwing away your life like this. I know you continue to suffer the loss of your love, but you _must_ try to move on. Don't let this grief consume you" he approached her, seeing her get upset.

"I don't know how else to be" Bo whispered, tears falling down her cheeks.

Jack gathered her into his arms, "We miss Lauren too. I know it'll never be the same as what you're feeling. But we just want the old Bo back. Please, come back to us" he bent his head, kissing the top of hers.

"I'm trying!" Bo cried into his chest. "I really am!"

Kenzi joined in, as her Father opened his arms for her to squeeze in. "We know you are. But, we think the problem is that you're trying to do it all by yourself. Let us help you Bo" she wanted her sister to get back to her old self. She missed her.

Bo knew that her behaviour lately had been very destructive, not only to herself but to those around her too. Which, wasn't good for business. Not right now. And if she'd known that her overnight guest was a member of the Barrera Clan, she certainly would've handled the situation a lot differently. Her sister was right, she was trying to do this alone and it just wasn't working. It was time for that to change.

"I'd like that" she calmed down, facing her little sister.

Kenzi smiled at her, not wanting her to get more upset. "How about we go grab some breakfast at Mrs. C's diner?" she turned to her Father, "Maybe we could make it a family thing? I think we're overdue on some quality time" her Father had been working a lot more than usual, they needed this.

And Jack was all for it, he didn't want his daughters to drift away from him because he was too busy working all the time. With Zach gone, he was finding it hard to function on his own. He was his right hand, and Jack was only now realising how much he took his friend for granted. Zach did more than just offer wise council.

Largely, he was the heart and soul of this Clan. With him gone, Jack was taking the weight and it was starting to get to him. He'd been tired a lot lately, and had been having some complications involving the injury he sustained when fighting Cameron five years ago. His chest was never the same after healing.

He wished it wasn't true, but Jack could feel himself getting weaker. Soon Bo would need to step up to the plate, and for that to happen she needed to be back to her old self. And if quality time was the only way for that to happen, then so be it. " _Long_ overdue, I would say. As of this moment, my day is clear"

"Awesome! Then it's settled, let's go!" Kenzi clapped her hands in excitement as the three of them dispersed. She and Jack let Bo have a few minutes to dry her hair and change. Once she did that, they were out the door and in the car.

It was time for some good old-fashioned family bonding.

 **Diner - Later**

She had to admit, that when she first agreed to the family outing; Bo was excited. But as soon as she left the house, that feeling started to fade bit by bit. Until she entered the diner, and saw everyone's eyes on her. Then the feeling vanished into nothing. All she could sense was judgement coming from them, which was to be expected.

The entire Clan had a front row seat to her downward spiral over the past few weeks. Though, as soon as her Father walked in behind her, they averted their eyes off of her and onto something else. Not wanting to anger their King. The three of them acquired the corner booth, ordering their favourites and also enjoying a good laugh.

As soon as Tamsin walked in, she immediately asked if Kenzi could go to the Mall with her so she could have her advice on picking out an outfit for a date she had tonight. And as much as Jack wanted to tell his youngest that she had to stay, especially since coming here was her idea; he didn't have the heart.

That left him and Bo alone in the booth, "Dad, about Maya?" she saw his face. "I really am sorry, I didn't know it was her. I never would've betrayed your loyalty like that if I had" she owed him the apology.

Jack just smiled, "It's alright, I know you weren't in your right mind. At least the girl had the good sense to flee before she saw me. Maybe she's not as dumb as her Father…" he hated that Clan with a passion. They'd been causing him a lot of trouble lately. "… Though, I wonder if maybe befriending her might benefit us" he'd been pondering it.

"How so?" Bo frowned.

He sat back in the booth, drinking his coffee. "Well, perhaps it's the very thing that can save us from an all-out war with the Barreras. Maya's Father, Sal; has expressed his desire to expand his Clan. I sense something larger at play here"

"Are any of the other Clans in league with him?" Bo wondered.

Jack shook his head, "Thankfully, no. They'd all rather die than work with the Barreras. As a family, they are not well liked. Perhaps your growing relationship with Maya can turn the tide" he had an idea.

But Bo wasn't on board. "Whoa! Relationship? That's not exactly how I'd describe it. I didn't even know her name until a few hours ago. She said we had fun, but I can't really remember much. Besides, I'm not ready for any kind of relationship. I feel awful as it is" she turned away with a sigh.

"Bo, you are allowed to move on with your life…" he told her. "… Yes, Lauren's gone and it hurts more than you can put into words. But, it doesn't mean you have to give up on finding a _new_ love" he didn't want her to be miserable forever.

Unfortunately, Bo didn't see that as an option. "It would never come close to what I had with Lauren. I got to love her, and it was amazing. I'd be okay with letting that be my first and only experience on the subject. But that doesn't mean I can't _befriend_ Maya. Maybe I can get what you need that way" she wanted to help.

"I wish it would be that easy…" Jack said. "… But if love was involved, Maya wouldn't be so willing to conceal certain secrets. She'd want to share them with the person she loved. That person could be you, if you play it right" he leaned forward, placing his cup down.

"You mean if I play _her_ right?" she raised her eyebrows, not believing he was asking her this. "Isn't that a little harsh? Her Father is the one you have a problem with, why bring her into it only for me to crush her?" She didn't know if she could be that person.

But Jack needed her to be. "There's no other way to get the leverage I need to bring Sal down…" he was losing her focus, so he got serious. "… Bo, Maya's Father is the Devil in a Werewolf's skin. He will stop at nothing to attain more power. Do you know he's responsible for over four Clan assassinations?"

She certainly didn't know that. "Really?"

"That's only the four we know about…" he replied. "… He has to be stopped. And the only way for that to happen, is for them to have no claim on any land in this region. He would never willingly sell his land to another Clan leader, because if he did he and his family would be forced into exile. So, we need to find another way to chase them off"

"How'd you know tricking Maya to fall for me will get you that?" she asked.

He had a plan for that. "What besides love inspires such loyalty and devotion? You're a Succubus Bo, it's time you put your abilities to good use. Be the leader I know you can be. We can take the Barrera's down together"

Bo knew if she said no, her Father would be disappointed and the thought of pleasing him was appealing to her. Especially since she'd spent weeks doing the opposite, she owed him this favour. Hopefully, she could get the information out of Maya before it got too serious on her end. Bo knew she'd never be able to fall for anyone again. Not after loving someone like Lauren. No other Werewolf in the world could replace her.

"Alright, I'll do it—" Bo paused, looking down at the screen of her phone that was on the table. It was Maya. "Must be fate" she showed her Father the message. Maya stated she placed her number in Bo's phone last night, and she was no asking if she was free tonight.

"You're doing the right thing for your Clan by doing this…" he gave her a wink. "… I couldn't be prouder"

That praise was enough to plant a seed of hope in Bo that she could actually find something else to be her new purpose in life. It used to be Lauren and the life they would've built, but that was no more. With a smile, Bo texted Maya back and told her to meet her at a bar in town later tonight. "Let the games begin" she placed the phone back down.

The message had been sent.

And the game was now set.

 **Bruno's Tavern - Later**

Since Maya was a member of a rival Clan, Bo was worried about everyone trying to run her out of the bar before she could even try to get close to her. So, Jack made it known that she was welcome in the town and that she was not to be bothered while with Bo.

Bo thought Bruno's bar was the best place to meet, it was fun, had a good energy, and she'd known the owner since she was a kid. So, Bo waited at a table in the back. The place was slowly filling up, but she only waited twenty minutes more before Maya arrived. "Hey, glad you could make it" she smiled, offering her a seat.

Maya smiled back, dropping down beside her. "Glad you invited me…" she was taken aback by the gesture. Maybe they had more fun last night than she realised. "… Gotta say, I didn't think I'd see you again after last night"

"You mean because of our Fathers and their growing hatred of one another…" Bo was able to play it well now that she knew who Maya was, and what family she came from. "… I don't care about any of that crap. My Dad's business is his own. It's got nothing to do with who I hang out with" she saw her aura flash unexpectedly.

That was a good answer, "I couldn't agree with you more. They take things so seriously sometimes, it's hard to have fun. It's good that I jumped out of your window when I did this morning. I heard your Father moving around downstairs. He would've skinned me alive if he'd found me with you" she was terrified this morning.

"No…" Bo shook her head, "… I wouldn't have let him" she gave her a look of such longing, and reached over to touch her hand. This was weird for Bo to be doing, since she wasn't remotely close to being over Lauren. But she was just telling herself that it was for her Father, and the greater good of their Clan.

Dyson pushed the door to the bar open, walking in and going straight for a drink. Suddenly though, his extra sensitive ears picked up on something. Turning to his right, he saw Bo at the far end of the room. Laughing and being very close with another girl. When the stranger came into his view, he saw it was Maya Barrera. One of the Barrera Werewolves.

He despised their kind.

Unlike himself, they were wild animals. They spat all over Pack law, and were better known as primal wolves. They had no loyalty, not even to each other. Why was Bo with her? It was good Lauren was gone, because she'd hate to see this. Hell, he didn't even want to look at it. Then the most surprising thing happened, he saw them kiss.

"Hey Dyson, what can I get you? Usual?" Bruno, the owner approached him on the other side of the bar. Ready to take his order. But his friend was distracted by something. "D? You with me?" he repeated.

Dyson turned around, "Huh? Sorry man, I'm just a little scattered today. Uh, I'll take a scotch; double" he rubbed his eyes, leaning down on the bar. He was so exhausted. He was still struggling with the loss of his Parents, and also his sister. But he'd been talking with Lauren, so it wasn't so bad.

"Dyson?"

He took a breath, hearing the familiar voice. Lifting his head, he saw Bo standing next to him. "Having fun with your new friend?" he nodded his head in Maya's direction. "You know, when we talked about moving on, I didn't think it'd be this fast"

Bo wanted to tell Dyson the truth, about why she was really with Maya. But being that Maya was a Werewolf like him, she could hear everything from a great distance. She was probably listening right now. So, she had to keep quiet. "You can't always predict these things"

"So, what's the deal with you guys?" he asked.

"I dunno yet, we're just hanging out…" She could sense his judgement, and she didn't appreciate it. Especially since it wasn't what he was thinking. She asked Bruno for two beers, and he brought them over along with Dyson's scotch. "… Listen, can we talk later? At home?" he was still staying with them.

But now that Bo was with someone new, he didn't think staying with them was a good idea. "Actually, I think I might go back to my place. It's been vacant for over a month now, I think it's time I move on too" it was hard to be around Bo when he still spoke to Lauren, but with Maya in the picture it was even harder.

She was confused by that, he didn't seem ready to leave. "You're not doing this because of me and Maya, are you?"

He shook his head, knocking back his scotch. "Nope. You're free to do whatever you want Bo. It's not up to me. I just think I need to stand on my own two feet. I'm a big boy, I'll be okay. Enjoy your date" he tapped her shoulder, then left.

Bo grabbed the two beers and walked back to the table, wiping the sad look off her face and replacing it with a happier one. "Here you go…" she handed a bottle to Maya, who then asked if everything was okay because she was speaking to Dyson and the interaction didn't look fun. "… Yeah, I'm fine. Things are just a little weird right now" she took a swig of her bottle.

"Because of what happened to his Parents?" Maya got a frown from Bo. "News of their murder spread through the Clans. It sounded pretty awful"

This wasn't exactly the topic Bo wanted to be discussing. It felt awkward. "Yeah, it was"

"I heard Lauren took off after it happened…" Maya had been curious the entire time. Last she heard, Bo and Lauren were as tight as could be. Then she just up and left. "… Did she even clear it with you first?"

Oddly, Bo felt like she needed to talk about it with someone who wasn't around for it when it happened. It meant she could be unbiased. "It was kind of a last-minute decision on her part. But I can't be too mad at her, I couldn't imagine what she was going through. She felt like she needed to leave, so she did"

"Kinda selfish though, don't you think?" Maya asked. "If she really loved you, then she would've stayed. Death is a part of life, it happens to the people we love, and will eventually happen to us. No point in running from something you can't escape" she took a drink of her beer.

Funnily, that made sense to Bo. But, she wasn't going to bad mouth Lauren behind her back or behind Dyson's for that matter. She still loved Lauren. Whatever her reason was for leaving, didn't change that. "You think about dying?" she got that feeling from her.

Maya shrugged, "Sometimes. Living this kind of life always makes you wonder if it's around the corner…" if it was her time, there was nothing she could do about it. "… One thing I do know though? I don't run" she was referring to what Lauren did.

And Bo understood that. As much as she didn't want to go down this road, because she wasn't ready; she knew she had to. Her Father was counting on her. "Hope not" she gave her a flirtatious smirk, and didn't stop it when Maya kissed her again.

She didn't feel anything, and still wished it was Lauren in her place when it was over.

 **Thornwood Household – Later**

Her date with Maya went well, Bo knew her Father would be pleased with the progress she'd made. It seemed as if Maya was easy prey. She was eager to please people, and her need for attention made her weak. But, as she said goodbye to Maya; Bo couldn't shake the way Dyson looked at her earlier. She felt like she needed to explain things to him, before he began to stick to his suspicions.

So, after leaving the bar she drove over to her ex's house. She saw the light on in the living room, he'd actually gone back. She didn't expect it to happen so soon. She knocked on the front door, waiting for him to answer. "Dyson? It's me!" She kept knocking when he didn't answer. "I know you're in there, the lights are on. Please, I just wanna talk"

Suddenly, she heard footsteps getting closer. Dyson opened the door, and watched Bo gasp as she saw the state of his face.

"D, what the hell happened to you?!" She stepped inside, touching his bruised and battered face. "I can't help you if you don't talk to me. Dyson, who did this to you?"

He sighed, feeling an ache in his ribs. "After I left the bar, I went to visit my Mom and Dad's grave…" he closed the front door, walking to the living room as Bo followed behind. "… I've been going every night. But, when I got there I found spray paint all over my Dad's tombstone. Someone desecrated his grave!" He was still so angry.

"Any idea who?" She asked.

Laughing with tears in his eyes, Dyson nodded. "I tracked their scent, and it led me straight to the Hollister Clan…" the Hollister's were a vile bunch of Fairies. They weren't feared much because in their world Fairies were at the bottom of the food chain. They barely had enough people to keep their Clan going. "… I might've lost my head a bit when I got there" he looked away in shame.

Before Bo said anything, she glanced down at Dyson's clothes and hands which she only just noticed were stained with blood. "What'd you do?" This wasn't good.

"I confronted Sean Hollister, and asked which of his Clan was responsible. He just laughed in my face, and told me that he didn't have a clue, but whoever did it deserved a medal. He said my Father was the scourge of the earth, and didn't deserve a nice burial. I snapped, and before I knew what was happening; his heart was in my hand and he was dead" Dyson wasn't proud of it.

And Bo knew this wasn't going to be easy to fix. "And your face? How'd that happen?"

"When his sons heard the commotion, they came at me. Two at a time. I got my shots in, but for a second there they had me. Worked me over pretty good" he pointed to his messed-up face. It was really hurting.

"Did you leave anyone alive?" She asked.

Dyson shrugged, "Sean, Simon, and Eli are dead…" Sean Hollister was the leader of his Clan, and his two sons Simon and Eli served below him. But he also had a daughter. "… Donna wasn't in the house though. She's gonna want my head when she finds out" she was the oldest of the Hollister children, and a loon.

Bo took a second to think, "Yeah, she will. Okay, here's what we're gonna do…" she made a plan. "… I'm gonna call my Dad, fill him in and he's gonna handle everything. This wasn't an assassination attempt on your part, you were seeking vengeance for what they did your Father's grave. Which's situated on _our_ turf, that's against the rules. In the eyes of Clan law, you haven't done anything wrong" she'd become fluent in Clan law now.

"I don't think Donna will care about that" he wouldn't if it was him.

But Bo didn't care either. "Doesn't matter, law is law. If you break it, you're fair game. They knew the rules. They were probably hoping you wouldn't visit for a couple of days. By that time any scent of theirs would've faded away. But you were there, so that's karma for them. Don't worry, it'll all be okay. I'll be back" she walked away to call her Father.

In the next twenty minutes, Bo finished telling her Father everything that Dyson told her. And he wasn't happy. The Hollister's had no right to destroy property on their land. As for what Dyson did, it was legal in his eyes. And he'd make that clear to Donna Hollister.

But, he knew she wouldn't sit back and take that as a verdict. So, unbeknownst to Dyson; Jack was ordering to have Donna taken care of too.

They were better off without their Family around anyway. And it was the only way to keep Dyson safe. Bo offered to stay over with him, just to make sure he was okay. First thing first, was cleaning him up. She told him to change into some clean clothes and then started treating his facial wounds.

"So, how'd your date go?" He asked, as she dabbed an alcohol wipe over his right eye.

Bo chuckled, "You really wanna talk about that right now?" He replied that it was better than focusing on the pain. "If you must know, it wasn't a date. I don't even like Maya. A few hours ago, I didn't even know who she was"

"Then why're you hanging out with her?" He frowned.

Exhaling, Bo decided to come clean. "My Dad told me to get close to her…" she said. "… He's hoping I can get information out of her that'll help take her family down. All I gotta do is get her to fall for me"

Dyson understood a bit better now. "So, there's nothing romantic going on for you?"

Smiling, Bo just looked at him. "I'm still in love with your sister. And that's not changing any time soon. Maya's just a job. It's not the best one I've had, but if it helps my Dad then I'm in. After what I've put him through, I owe him this" she finished wiping the blood away.

"I miss her too" Dyson referred to Lauren.

Bo didn't have anything to say to that, her look was enough. She'd always miss Lauren. All she wanted was her love, and she couldn't have her. It killed her everyday, but if she could just get through it one day at a time, then maybe she'd be okay.

Someday.

* * *

 **A/N: One more to go!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Okay, so here it is.**

 **The last chapter, in this frustrating, joyous, and yet heart-breaking story. I hope you have all enjoyed reading this, as much as I have enjoyed writing it. It's been fun to create a background for what happened in another story. I really have to thank the person who asked me to do this, because this has been fun for me.**

 **Well, enjoy this one.**

* * *

 **Chapter 12: I'm Better On My Own**

 **McCorrgian Estate – 1 Year Later**

As far as years go, it hasn't been a pleasant one for Bo and her family. But it had been a productive one, to say the least. After Dyson's bust up with the Hollister Clan, the last living member-Donna, was found and killed before she tried to take revenge.

Even though Dyson's retaliation was justified, and legal within Clan Law; there would be others who wouldn't see it that way. So, Jack covered it all up. Dyson's name was never mentioned.

In fact, everyone still thought the Hollister's were alive. Jack cleaned the house that was plastered with blood thanks to Dyson's attack, and made it look like they'd packed up and moved away somewhere. Knowing they weren't wanted around it seemed like the believable option.

Jack swore a vow that he'd keep Zach's children safe, he didn't intend on breaking it.

Bo was still dating Maya, in fact they'd arrived squarely at the love stage of their relationship. Though, Bo's stance on the matter hadn't changed. She still loved Lauren, even after a year of being without her. She knew Dyson kept in contact with her, and he always told her that she was doing fine in her new life, and she was happy.

At the end of the day, that's what Bo cared about. Having Maya around was good company, and the sex wasn't bad either.

Didn't hold a candle to what she had with Lauren though.

Nothing ever would.

Maya was a hard person to crack though, but her Father was right. Once she began to fall in love with her, Bo was able to coax many secrets out of her. One of which, was that the Barrera's were _flat_ broke. They were barely keeping up appearances anymore.

The only income they had coming in was from renting out their hunting services to people who wanted their enemies taken care of. Under normal circumstances, that would be a good living wage.

But the Barrera's loved their lavish lifestyle, they always had to have the best of everything. The most expensive cars, the shiniest jewellery, the biggest houses. It was their downfall, they were spending the money as soon as they were earning it.

When Bo relayed this information to her Father, he came up with a rather cunning idea. He knew how greedy Sal Barrera was, and more importantly that he would give up anything for money. He always saw dollar signs when making a deal. So, Jack was going to make him an offer he couldn't refuse. He was going to trick Sal into signing over his only patch of land.

Once he had no claim on this territory, he and his family would be forced to leave. Those were the rules. But Jack knew Sal would never sell his land to another Clan in fear of that rule. So, Jack decided to find a way around it. He had paperwork drawn up, creating a fake company under the name of Lakeshore Construction.

And since Sal was super paranoid, Jack knew he couldn't send in his own legal team. So, he needed a Human one. Over the years, Jack had done business with certain Human factions that knew of the Fae world, and kept quiet about it, for a price. Jack was happy to pay it, if it kept his people safe.

So, as a long-standing favour for being such a noble silent Partner; he had Human lawyers pay Sal a visit, knowing he could smell Fae a mile away.

They painted a pretty picture about how they wanted to take the thousands of acres of land that Sal wasn't using, and build a lucrative shopping centre. Jack even made them tell him that he could keep his home, but they needed all the land. Including the part his house was built on.

It took a few days, but Sal agreed. Only because Jack bumped up the amount that Sal would receive for selling it. As soon as Sal signed the papers, the human lawyers Jack sent provided him with two metal cases. Each amounting to ten million dollars.

Jack sat in his office with Bo and Dyson, waiting for a certain sound. And when the doorbell rang, he finally had it. "Dyson? Be a good sport and get the door" he watched him walk off.

"You think he took it?" Bo referred to Sal and the ten-million-dollar offer.

"It's money…" Jack chuckled, "… Of course he took it. Sal's always been a money hungry fool. It's his curse, he just can't help himself"

Dyson entered the office again with two suited men in tow. "These gentlemen have very good news for you Jack" he smiled himself, he was doing a lot better in the last year.

Jack stood from his desk, rounding it to shake their hands. "I assume Sal took the deal…" when they nodded, he gave Bo a wink. "… Excellent! Now, let's see the paperwork!" He invited them in further to inspect the papers. And there it was, in black and white. "Today is a good day indeed!"

"So, what now?" Bo asked.

After paying the lawyers he'd hired to do his dirty work, Jack sent them on their way. "Now, we need to pay the Barrera's a visit…" he held his arms behind him, waiting for Dyson to help him put on his blazer. His injury was still causing him trouble. "… I say it's time we hand them a long overdue eviction notice" he grabbed the paperwork.

Dyson saw Bo's face, she didn't look happy. "Maybe you should stay here. When we go there, Maya's gonna know everything" he didn't like it ether, but it helped them win the war.

"You mean how I used her to get information that _we're_ now using to destroy her family?" Bo had to laugh about it, she'd really hit an all-time low. "If she was smarter she would've seen it was all a lie. I never paid that much attention to her" sometimes Bo tried to stop seeing her, but Maya was so clingy.

"Who's coming with me then?" Jack asked.

Bo looked at Dyson, then back at her Father. "We both are, I'll drive" she smiled, leading the way.

 **Barrera Household – Later**

When they arrived, they could hear music and cheering. That sound alone made Jack's wicked smirk grow wider with each step they took towards the front door. He had a bunch of his soldiers follow behind in case things got rough which knowing them it probably would.

Jack didn't bother ringing the doorbell, why should he? It was his house now. He opened the door, and pushed it open to see Sal and his children popping a bottle of champagne. "My, you really don't waste time, do you?" This was priceless.

Sal handed the bottle to his daughter, "What's the meaning of this?" He hated Jack McCorrigan. "Get the hell out of my house McCorrigan!" He growled at him.

"Your house?" Jack frowned, "Oh no, I think you'll find it's _my_ house now. And you're currently trespassing on private property" he was loving this.

Confused, Sal stepped forward. "No, you have it backwards Jack. I just sold our land to a Construction company, but they agreed to let us remain here" he knew his rights.

"That's right, you did…" Jack showed him the deed to the land, which now had his name on it. "… See, what you're probably unaware of, is that I own Lakeshore Construction. You signed the deed over to them and presto! This land now belongs to me. Do you need help packing?"

Maya looked at Bo, but her Girlfriend was icing her out. "Bo? What's going on? Why're you doing this?"

Bo hated this part, she felt sick to her stomach that she let it get this far. But her Father needed the information, and using Maya was the only way to get it. "I'm sorry Maya" was all she could say.

And in that moment, Maya realised what was really going on. "So, it was all a lie?" She didn't see her deny it. "You used me, just so you could move in on our land!" She grew so angry.

"You had information we needed to know…" Bo kept her face straight, she couldn't show any emotion. Not now. "… And given the things your family has done to other Clans, you should be glad this's all we've done!" She kept reminding herself of the people they'd killed. It made it easier.

Jack had his men enter the house, keeping their weapons aimed at all members of the Clan. "As Regent of these territories, I am hereby exiling you and your children. You have no claim on this land, as such you must vacate. By all means, keep the money. Consider it a consolation prize"

"You won't get away with this!" Sal yelled. He couldn't believe this was happening. Today started out so well.

And for Jack in continued to go well. "I already have. I will not repeat myself again, so pack up your crap and get out of this house. If you ever return to this land again, you will be killed. Am I making myself clear?" He got no answer from him, just a stare. "Good, glad we're all on the same page"

Maya kept staring at Bo, "No wonder Lauren dumped your ass…" she knew this would make her angry. "… You're disgusting. You don't deserve to be loved by anyone! I pray to God that you end up alone for the rest of your days!"

Bo was about to give her something to cry about, when Dyson grabbed her arm. Telling her it wasn't worth it. It was over now. They could go home. "I feel sorry for you Maya…" she laughed. "… If you wanna look for someone to blame, why don't you look in the mirror? After all, if it wasn't for you flapping your gums, this wouldn't be happening right now"

Sal walked away, unable to look at his daughter. She'd betrayed him.

Before Bo could turn around, Maya grabbed her wrist. "One day, you'll be sorry you ever crossed me! This isn't even _close_ to being over. I swear to you, you will regret this" she made a promise to herself to get Bo back for what she'd done. Maybe not today, or tomorrow, but she would make good on it.

"Can't wait…" Bo smiled smugly. "… Thanks for the fun. Just so you know though, I've had better" she snatched her hand back and walked out of the house with Dyson and her Father. The soldiers remained with the Barreras to make sure they left the house in the time Jack had given. If they didn't, the soldiers were free to deal with them.

 **City Hospital**

This past year had been amazing for Lauren. She'd made so many new friends, and come a long way in her medical residency. She was at the top of her profession. And she'd even met someone new that made her happy. Her name was Liv, she was an aspiring Human Neurosurgeon and very beautiful. Of course, no one would even compare to Bo and what they had.

But Lauren was moving on, and she was fine with it. She was currently filling out some paperwork at the nurse's station when she felt someone nudge her shoulder. "Rough morning?" she knew who it was by their scent, it was Ben. He was Fae like her, just looking for a quiet life. She was glad she had a friend she could be open with.

"You don't know the half of it" he grabbed a clipboard from the behind the desk and a pen.

As much as she wanted to be open and honest with Liv, she couldn't as it was against Fae law. It was better for Liv's protection anyway, if she didn't know everything. Besides, it was still very new and Lauren was still trying to figure out what it was they had. But in saying that, Liv was one of the main reasons she was so happy. She really helped her when she first arrived.

Having been brought up in a Clan, Lauren wasn't used to living such a mundane lifestyle. But it was going well.

"How long were you in there for?" Lauren referred to the operating room Ben just walked out of. He replied, five hours. "Well, you're in luck…" she pointed a thumb behind her as she kept writing with her right hand. "… On call room just became free" she'd want a nap if she was him.

"As much as I'd love to, I can't…" he said. "… I've got some other paperwork to fill out, and then I've got some lab results to follow up on. It's gonna be a long day. What've you got going on?" he signed off on his chart, then handed it to one of the nurses.

Lauren finally finished her own, handing it over too. "Couple of consults in the ER, then I'm meeting Liv for lunch before I continue my rounds"

He smiled, "Look at you. You've come a long way from the small-town girl I met a year ago…" he felt bad for her when she arrived in the city, she didn't know how to function. But she was better now. "… You seem really happy"

She turned to him, smiling back. "I am happy"

Suddenly, Ben felt his beeper vibrate in his pocket. "And that's my cue! Well, I guess a nap's outta the question. Hey, if you and Liv are up for grabbing a drink after shift; a couple of us are going down to Johnny's" they loved that bar, it was mostly frequented by Doctors and Police Officers.

"Uh, I'm not sure; I'll have to check with her first. I'll text you" Lauren said goodbye to her friend and then walked off.

Her life was going well.

 **McCorrigan Estate - 7 Months Later**

When it came time to celebrate the demise of the Barrera's, the only thing that ended up happening was Jack being rushed to the Clinic after suffering a heart attack when they popped the cork on the champagne. Thankfully, it was only a minor one and he was actually going okay. It seemed that his injury from his battle with Cameron hadn't healed properly and his heart was paying the price.

Bo made sure her Father was well rested after returning home, she told him he wasn't to partake in any kind of strenuous activities. Which meant taking over some of his meetings for him. And she didn't mind, it gave her more experience and kept her busy. It was a win for both of them. On top of that, she'd even begun studying a bit of cooking.

With her Father's heart in a fragile state, she wanted him eating healthy and exercising regularly. He wasn't receptive to the idea at first, but he began to come around to it. But, what she didn't expect was for him to suffer another three heart attacks. She thought changing his diet and lifestyle would help.

Even Fae had to die sometime.

And Jack McCorrigan's number had finally been called. In the early hours of this morning, Jack suffered his last heart attack. That one seemed to do the trick, as he passed away not long after being treated. But instead of it being in a hospital, he got to be at home. And held on just long enough to say goodbye to his girls, and his adoptive son.

Bo stood in her Father's office, wondering what the hell she was supposed to do now. This was all hers now that he was gone. He'd named her his successor a long time ago. It was time for her to step up to the place. So, to make sure she did it right; she called a meeting in the town church. Calling everyone in their Clan to be in attendance.

"Bo?" Dyson walked into the room. "It's time for us to go" they had to leave now to make it to the church.

Taking a breath, Bo turned to him. "Then let's go…" she got her jacket and threw it over her shoulder, then followed Dyson out, along with Kenzi who was waiting in the truck. She wasn't really talking to anyone. Their Father's death had hit her the hardest. Bo climbed into the backseat next to her. "… It's gonna be okay Kenz" she reached over to take her hand.

"How? He's gone, and he's never coming back" Kenzi turned her head, looking at her sister with tears in her eyes.

"I know…" Bo said. "… But you've still got me" she gave her a small smile, then welcomed a hug from her as Dyson began to drive off.

 **Church - Later**

When Bo arrived, everyone was seated and ready to listen to what she had to say. She walked up to the altar, standing at her podium. As she stood there, she looked out onto the packed Church. These people were her responsibility now. It was up to her to keep them safe, and protect them. Just as her Father did before her. It was time for her to address them.

"Firstly, I'd like to thank everyone for coming here on this sad day…" no one made a sound as she spoke. "… Losing a loved one is never easy. And my Father was loved, by me, my sister, and by all of you. And that love lifted him up so high. It allowed him to be the King we all needed, and I can only hope to be the Queen _you_ all deserve!" She used those terms formally.

The more she thought of her Father, the more she got upset. She took a second to collect herself, "Being a leader wasn't just my Father's job, it was his life. He dedicated himself to each and every single person in this Clan. I intend to do the same. I want you to know that you can come to me, anytime you feel the need, or if you have a problem. Our Clan will go on, and we will remain strong"

When she finished talking, one person got up from his seat and began clapping. And another after him did the same, it kept going and going until finally the whole room was applauding her. Oddly, the gesture made her feel powerful. They had accepted her as their new leader, and she intended to make good on her promise to protect them.

She lifted her hand to settle them down, "Again, thank you all for coming…" she addressed them again. "… My sister and I were lucky enough to have a final goodbye with our Father. It's only fair that you all receive the same chance. Tomorrow, a memorial will be held here for our dear departed King. All are welcome. And please, no sad faces. My Father lived life with no regrets, he'd want a happy send off"

With the speeches over, Bo stepped down from the podium and walked back over to Kenzi and Dyson. Her sister couldn't hold in her tears, so Bo scooped her up into a tight hug. "Dad would be proud of you" Kenzi mumbled into her sister's neck.

Dyson approached them, placing a hand on Bo's alarm and giving her a smile. "Couldn't agree more" he knew Jack would be proud of her and what she'd just said to their people. Bo was going to be a strong leader.

Pulling back from her sister, Bo faced Dyson with a nod. Silently thanking him for that. "Hey, why don't we do something tonight? Dad wouldn't want us moping around, he'd want us to live our lives to the fullest. Call Tamsin, let's have some drinks in honour of him tonight"

"I think that's a great idea…" Kenzi loved it. "… You and Tamsin can stay the night too. I dunno about Bo, but I'd rather not be alone tonight. That house is too big for the two of us. What'd you say D-man?" She needed her friends around her.

Dyson thought they would've wanted privacy, to grieve in peace. But they didn't. And he didn't want to leave them in the lurch either. Not when they needed him. "Whatever you guys need; I'm there" he hooked an arm around Kenzi's shoulders, letting her cuddle him as the three of them walked back to the car.

 **McCorrigan Estate – Later**

After a few drinks, some pizzas and a whole lot of trashy movies, Kenzi and Tamsin were passed out on the couch while Bo and Dyson remained awake. Bo wasn't feeling the urge to get some sleep, so she sat in her Father's office, in his chair, contemplating everything that was to come. A knock on the door was enough to startle her.

"Didn't mean to scare you…" Dyson walked in with two glasses of whiskey. "… Thought you could use one of these" he handed it to her, sipping his own.

Bo took the glass, but didn't drink a drop. She just placed it on the desk in front of her. "I think I've had enough for one day. Besides, I'm a leader now. Which means I might have to cut back on the liquor. I need to be clear headed to make decisions"

Dyson raised his glass to her, "More for me then"

Though everyone had been supportive in this whole situation, there was only one person Bo wanted to talk to. Unfortunately, said person wasn't around for Bo to talk to. She made a decision to let Lauren go a year and a half ago. And she knew it was the right one. She just wished she could talk to her every now and again. "Have you told Lauren about my Dad?"

Shaking his head, Dyson said no. "From the way she's been sounding lately, she's happy. I don't wanna give her a piece of news that would ruin that. Is that insensitive of me?" He wondered, then realised it had to have been. "Oh god, I'm an asshole! I basically just kicked you when you're down" he sighed, turning away.

"Dyson, relax!" Bo wasn't mad, and it wasn't insensitive. "You're just looking out for your sister. That's totally fine by me. Besides, maybe it's better she doesn't know"

Then, he had a thought. "What if telling her changed her mind about staying away? Maybe if she knew what was going on, she'd come back" he wanted his sister to be happy, but he'd be lying if he said he never wanted her to come home.

But Bo didn't want him to do that, even if it did work. "Maybe she would, but it wouldn't be because she _wants_ to. It'd be because she feels like she _has_ to. That's not fair on her. You said she's doing good where she is, so I say we let her be. If she ever wants to come back, then it'll be her choice. Cool?"

He nodded, "Cool"

Talking about Lauren just brought Bo's heartbreak crashing back. "I think I'll take that drink now…" she picked up the glass, knocking it back in one go. "… Say what you want about my Dad, but the old guy really did have good taste in whiskey" she starting laughing with Dyson, but her laughs soon turned into sobs.

Dyson rounded the desk, taking her hand and bringing her into a hug. "Hey, it's gonna be okay…" he rubbed her back. "… Trust me, it gets easier after a while. And in the meantime, you've got me by your side. I'll never leave you, I promise"

She knew she could trust Dyson's word. "I know you won't…" she wiped her tears, stepping back. "… Which's why I'm making you my second in command. Our Fathers had the right idea before. McCorrigans and Thornwoods work well together. Why mess with a good thing?" She needed someone like Dyson at her side.

To help her like Zach helped her Father.

Dyson was humbled, "I won't let you down, boss" he gave her a wink.

 **City Hospital – 5 Months Later**

Lauren's life had been going well, aside from the fact that she was now a Werewolf who fed on animals rather than human flesh like she was meant to. Things were still going good with her Human Girlfriend Liv, although it was getting harder and harder to keep lying to her. That, and there was something off about the way Lauren felt about her.

When Liv would tell her she loved Lauren, Lauren was unable to say it back. She wanted to, so badly but her mouth just wouldn't let her say the words. It was weird. She was hoping today would be a quick day, but she was just paged for a consult in the ER.

As she got to the nurse's station, she was told that the male who was injured made a request to see her specifically. Succumbing to her curiosity, Lauren walked over to the sheltered cubical. Moving the curtain aside, she was met with the wide grin of her big brother.

"It's good to see you little sister…" Dyson continued to smile at her. "… You look good" two years had been too long.

And just like that, everything changed.

 _ **FIN**_

* * *

 **A/N: See how I tied it up? I went back and forth with what the last couple of paragraphs were going to be, but then I thought I should end it with a few lines from the first story. So, I hope you guys enjoyed. And thanks for sticking with me through this story. I've got a few more in the works, so stay tuned. In the meantime, I'll be posting for What Could've Been, so if you have any requests then let me know.**


End file.
